Uri Family
by Lee Minry
Summary: BONUS CHAPTER! Hanya sebuah kisah keluarga Cho Kyuhyun dan Lee Sungmin, yang sudah berumur 17 tahun dengan cerita putra-putri mereka/ KYUMIN/ GS/ TYPO(s)/ Geje/ OOC/ OC bertebaran/ DLDR/ Review juseyeo
1. Chapter 1

Tak ada yang meragukan keharmonisan keluarga Cho Kyuhyun dan Lee Sungmin. Pasangan suami istri itu memang selalu membuat para tetangga mereka iri. Cho Kyuhyun pria tampan, cerdas, mapan dan kaya bersanding dengan Lee Sungmin wanita berpendidikan, cantik, ramah dan baik hati.

Usut punya usut. Cho Kyuhyun dan Lee Sungmin sudah menjadi pasangan kekasih sejak masih duduk di bangku Senior High School. Ketika mereka menginjak kehidupan mahasiswa, tepatnya ketika mereka berusia 20 tahun, Sungmin hamil. Langsung saja mereka dinikahkan oleh orang tua mereka yang ternyata orang tua Sungmin dan Kyuhyun adalah sahabat ketika SMA.

Setelah menikah, Kyuhyun bekerja bersama Ayahnya yang memiliki perusahaan periklanan terbesar di Korea yang sudah mempunyai 10 cabang belum termasuk cabang-cabang yang terdapat di negara lain. Sedangkan Sungmin berhenti kuliah dan memulai kehidupan baru yang sangat ia nikmati. Menjadi istri dan seorang ibu bagi anak-anaknya.

Tahun demi tahun berlalu. Usia pernikahan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sudah berumur 17 tahun. Kyuhyun remaja berubah menjadi seorang pria matang yang dewasa ups maaf, coret untuk kata dewasa karena pria yang kini berumur 37 tahun itu masih tetap memiliki sifat kekanak-kanakan.

Sungmin sendiri, makin bertambah cantik dan awet muda dengan usia yang sama seperti sang suami. Banyak yang mengira wanita itu masih berumur awal 20 tahunan lho.

Lalu bagaimana kehidupan mereka saat ini? Let's cek it dot.

.

 **~ Uri Family ~**

 **Disclameir :**

 **Ini hanya FF, sebuah karya fiksi yang terlahir dari otak sederhana saya. Jangan bash cast yang saya pakai karena mereka tidak tahu apa-apa. Saya hanya pinjam nama saja. V cinta damai chingu**

 **Main Cast : Kyumin**

 **Support Cast : OC**

 **Warn : GS, Typo(s), geje, abal, OOC**

 **.**

 **Prolog**

 **.**

Sungmin beberapa kali mengusap peluhnya. Sebenarnya ia kewalahan jika setiap hari tepatnya di pagi hari ia harus berperang dengan waktu. Pasalnya ia harus menyiapkan sarapan pagi untuk putra-putrinya.

"Justin Cho berhenti bercermin dan tolong bangunkan Ryeo dan Li Shi"

Suara Sungmin yang keras berpantul hingga sampai kelantai dua dimana kamar putra sulungnya berada.

Pemuda berusia 17 tahun itu mendengus. Ia mengambil tas lalu menyampirkannya di bahu. Ia keluar kamarnya dan bergabung dengan ibunya yang tengah berkutat dengan masakannya.

Oh ngomong-ngomong, ketika mengandung Justin. Sungmin tengah gila-gilanya dengan penyanyi Justin Timberlake. Karena itu, Sungmin _keukeuh_ ingin menamai putra sulungnya dengan nama Justin. Kyuhyun? Tidak bisa menolak keinginan sang istri tercinta.

Sungmin menatap putra sulungnya dengan satu alis yang terangkat. "Mr Justin kenapa kau disini? tidak dengar apa kataku?"

.

 _Anak pertama_

 _Nama : Justin Cho_

 _Umur : 17 tahun_

 _Kelas : 3 Senior High School_

 _._

Justin memalingkan wajahnya. "Tidak mau. Aku sudah keren Mom. Masa aku harus mengurus Ryeo dan Li Shi?"

Justin bisa mendengar Ibunya menarik nafas, pemuda berwajah oriental itu berusaha keras untuk tidak menengok pada Sungmin. Jika ia melihat Ibunya, dirinya pasti...

"Dad sudah sibuk mengurus Hana dan Kayla" gumam Sungmin pelan. "Justin Cho, putra sulung Mommy yang tampan~"

Justin tidak menduganya. Ibunya tahu-tahu sudah berada di hadapannya dan secara teknis dirinya melihat wajah sang ibu yang menampilkan ekpresi memelas dengan puppy eyes yang bening.

... Great! He's failed.

Justin mendesah pasrah. "Baiklah, tapi aku tidak bisa mengurus dua anak berumur 4 tahun seorang diri. I need a little help"

Sungmin mengembangkan senyumnya. "You got it" Sungmin sudah menarik nafasnya panjang untuk kembali berteriak. "Sungkyu"

"Tidak" jawaban langsung itu keluar dari pemuda yang tengah menuruni tangga, yang bisa langsung terlihat dari meja makan.

"Hai Sungkyunie baby" sapa Sungmin.

Pemuda itu menatap datar ibunya, lalu duduk disamping sang Hyung yang menatapnya dengan pandangan ejekan seakan mengatakan 'kau-tidak-bisa-menolak'.

Sungmin berpindah tempat. Kini ia berada di antara Justin dan Sungkyu. "Kyunie baby, bantu Hyungmu itu ya mengurus Ryeo dan Li Shi" Sungmin mengapit lengan Sungkyu

.

 _Anak kedua_

 _Nama : Cho Sungkyu_

 _Umur : 16 tahun_

 _Kelas: 2 Senior High School_

.

"Tidak mau" tolak Sungkyu.

"Kyunie ya ya ya bantu kakakmu ayolah ayo ayo. Hanya membangunkan kedua adik kembarmu itu, memandikan dan memakaikan baju. Ya ya ya Kyunie Kyunie Kyunie Kyunie Kyunie"

"Arraseo arraseo" seru Sungkyu.

Sungmin kembali tersenyum. Dua anaknya sudah teratasi. Justin dan Sungkyu sudah menghilang dari ruang makan dan Sungmin yakin kedua putranya tengah mengurus Ryeo dan Li Shi sekarang.

Sungmin kembali berkutat dengan sarapan paginya yang hampir selesai. Suara ribut-ribut mulai memenuhi ruang makan.

"Menyebalkan, aku sudah baik membantunya mengurus buku-buku pelajarannya. Dasar bocah" umpat Priyanka sembari melipat kedua tangannya. Sembari tetap menggerutu ia duduk di kursi yang biasa ia tempati. Sedangkan gadis yang lebih kecil darinya tengah tenang dengan buku pelajaran yang dibacanya.

"Priya jagiya, jangan mengumpat-ah tidak baik kalau sampai di dengar oleh adik-adikmu" tegur Sungmin. Priyanka memutar kedua bola matanya.

.

 _Anak ketiga_

 _Nama : Priyanka Cho_

 _Umur : 15 tahun_

 _Kelas: 1 Senior High School_

.

"Mom, jangan memanggilku Priya oke! Aku sudah berkali-kali bilang panggil aku Priyanka saja. Di indonesia Priya itu berarti laki-laki walau dengan ejaan yang berbeda tapi jika di ucapkan akan tetap sama. Sedangkan aku adalah seorang perempuan. Kenapa sih Mom menamaiku Priyanka?" protesnya.

Sungmin menyengir. "Karena ketika mengandungmu dulu, Mom suka melihat Priyanka Chopra yang sedang naik daun di Bollywood sana heheh"

Priyanka mendengus. "God, Justin masih mending namanya bagus dan pantas. Lah aku? Seriously, Mom mana ada orang Korea namanya ke india-india-an?"

"Ada, itu kau" sahut gadis disampingnya yang sudah enak tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Shut up, Minhyun"

"Uh! aku takut" gadis bernama Minhyun itu memeluk dirinya sendiri berlaga seperti benar ia ketakutan,

.

 _Anak ke empat_

 _Nama : Cho Minhyun_

 _Umur : 13 tahun_

 _Kelas: 2 Junior High School_

.

"Priya, Mom sudah bilang jangan mengumpat" tegur Sungmin lagi. Priyanka cemberut, Minhyun tersenyum senang.

"La la la~ Priya Priya ahjumma make up" nyanyian nyaring itu memasuki meja makan ketika seorang anak laki-laki berumur 11 tahun berdiri di samping Minhyun. Bocah itu memeletkan lidahnya, mengolok Priyanka. Bocah itu juga yang membuat Priyanka kesal tadi.

"See Mom? Bocah itu menyebalkan" adu Priyanka.

Sungmin mendesah lelah. Putranya satu ini memang di kenal paling berisik urutan pertama.

.

 _Anak kelima_

 _Nama : Cho Guixian_

 _Umur : 11 tahun_

 _Kelas: 5 Elementary School_

.

"Guixian" Sungmin menatap Guixian. Bocah itu mendongak menatapnya balik lalu mendengus. Ia cemberut pada Sungmin karena menghalangi kesenangannya.

"Umma tidak asik" ujarnya. Guixian menatap Priyanka yang balik memeletkan lidah padanya. "Priya jelek, jelek, jelek muka tebal"

"YAAKK!"

"Huwaa tolong ada Ahjumma muka tebal bedak mengejarku" kata Guixian berlebihan (-_-).

Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya. Sudahlah! Biarkan Priyanka dan Guixian saling kejar-kejaran. Ia menatap pada Minhyun. "Bisa bantu Umma?"

Minhyun tersenyum. Ia menutup buku pelajarannya lalu menghampiri sang Umma untuk menata makanan dimeja.

"Shengmin juga mau membantu Umma" teriak seorang bocah perempuan yang berlari menuruni tangga.

"Sayang, jangan lari nanti ja-" brukk!

Late! Shengmin sudah terjatuh. Minhyun menghela nafasnya lalu membantu sang adik untuk berdiri. "Gomawo Eonni" kata Shengmin.

"Ne, lain kali hati-hati. Kau ini" ujar Minhyun. Gadis itu kemudian kembali membantu menata meja makan dengan Shengmin.

"Tidak apa-apa?" tanya Sungmin.

"Anio, gwenchana Umma" kata Shengmin.

.

 _Anak ke enam_

 _Nama : Cho Shengmin_

 _Umur : 8 tahun_

 _Kelas: 3 Elementary School_

.

5 menit kemudian. Sungmin, Minhyun dan Shengmin sudah selesai menata meja makan. Sungmin menyuruh Minhyun untuk mencari Pryanka dan Guixian yang entah kejar-kejaran kemana. Sedangkan Shengmin mendapat perintah untuk memanggil Justin dan Sungkyu.

Baru saja Shengmin akan menaiki tangga, Justin dan Sungkyu muncul dengan Ryeo di gendongan Justin dan Li Shi di gendongan Sungkyu.

"Itu mereka, Umma" seru Shengmin.

Sungmin tersenyum pada ke empat putranya. Sungmin melepas apronnya lalu menghampiri Justin dan Sungkyu. "Kalian memang bisa di andalkan. Putra-putra tampanku~~~~" Justin dan Sungkyu sama-sama memutar bola mata mereka.

"Maa, gendong" Ryeo mengangkat kedua tangannya pada Sungmin menyuruhnya untuk menggendongnya.

.

 _Anak ke tujuh_

 _Nama : Cho Ryeo_

 _Umur : 4 tahun_

 _Kelas: O besar, TK_

.

"Sini Umma gendong" Sungmin hendak menggendong Ryeo tapi Li Shi sudah berteriak menangis minta di gendong juga.

"Li Shi juga mau di gendong huwaaaaaaa" teriaknya. Sungkyu merasakan telinganya sakit karena suara keras adiknya itu.

.

 _Anak ke delapan_

 _Nama : Cho Li Shi_

 _Umur : 4 tahun_

 _Kelas: O besar, TK_

.

Ryeo tertawa melihat Li Shi yang menangis karena iri ingin minta di gendong juga. Balita itu malah mengolok adik kembarnya yang lahir beda 5 menit dengannya.

Kalau sudah seperti ini, Sungmin akan langsung menggendong Li Shi. Karena ia tahu jika Ryeo tidak akan iri karena Li Shi berhasil di gendong, ia hanya senang menggoda adiknya.

Priyanka, Minhyun dan Guixian datang dari arah luar entah Minhyun menemukan Priyanka dan Guixian di mana. Priyanka masih menggerutu dan Guixian masih menggejek kakaknya itu dengan bersembunyi atau berlindung di belakang tubuh Minhyun.

"Mana Dad?" tanya Sungmin pada Justin.

"Dia masih tidur di ranjang Shengmin" jelasnya sembari mendudukan Ryeo di kursinya.

"Benarkah? Daddy pasti kelelahan"

Sungkyu mengambil kembali Li Shi. Sungmin tersenyum tipis, mengusak rambut putra keduanya. Ia menatap pada ke delapan anak-anaknya. "Kalian sarapan duluan saja ya. Takut nanti kesiangan berangkat sekolah" setelah berkata seperti itu. Sungmin naik ke lantai dua untuk melihat suami tercintanya.

Sungmin membuka pintu kamar yang bercorak serba pink itu dengan perlahan. Ia melihat ke dalam box bayi yang berukuran 4 kali lipat dari box-box bayi lainnya.

.

 _Anak ke sempilan dan kesepuluh_

 _Nama : Cho Hana dan Cho Kayla_

 _Umur : 2 tahun_

.

Hana dan Kayla masih tertidur pulas. Sungmin mengelus rambut kedua putrinya itu lalu mendaratkan sebuah kecupan.

Sungmin mendekat pada suaminya yang memang sangat terlihat jelas gurat kelelahan disana. Kyuhyun pulang kerja pukul 11 malam. Jam 3 pagi, Hana dan Kayla terbangun dan Kyuhyun menjaga kedua putri kembarnya. Pria itu juga menyuruh Sungmin untuk kembali tidur.

Sungmin duduk disamping Kyuhyun. Ia menelusuri pipi dan tulang rahang suaminya dengan jemarinya. Wanita itu pun mengecup bibir Kyuhyun beberapa kali, dan hasilnya Kyuhyun kini terbangun.

"Aku ingin satu ciuman lagi yang panjang, basah dan hot" gumam Kyuhyun, menyeringai.

Sungmin terkekeh walau begitu Sungmin kembali mendaratkan bibirnya pada bibir milik Kyuhyun dan memberikan apa yang di minta oleh suaminya. Satu ciuman yang panjang, basah dan hot.

Kyuhyun tersenyum saat ia sudah mendapatkan apa yang ia mau. Pria itu bangun dan mengecup kening istrinya. Lalu mengecup perut Sungmin yang sudah membuncit sempurna.

Oh ya ampun, terlewatkan!

.

 _Calon anak kesebelas_

 _Nama : eum? Belum di tentukan tapi selama 9 bulan ini Kyuhyun dan Sungmin serta anak-anak mereka memanggil si baby dalam perut Sungmin dengan nama ChoLee_

.

"Selamat pagi" sapa Kyuhyun.

"Selamat pagi Appa" kata Sungmin dengan nada yang seperti anak kecil. Kyuhyun di buat gemas. Ya! Istrinya sangat menggemaskan ketika hamil atau pun tidak.

"Anak-anak?"

"Sedang sarapan" jawab Sungmin.

Kyuhyun turun dari ranjang kecil Shengmin lalu meregangkan tubuhnya. Ia menatap heran pada Sungmin yang diam memandangnya. "Kenapa?"

"Kau memang HOT berkali lipat ketika bangun tidur" kata Sungmin dengan wajah polosnya. Milik Kyuhyun di arah selatan sepertinya berkedut. Tingkah Sungmin memang berhasil membuatnya selalu bergairah.

Kyuhyun berjongkok di hadapan Sungmin. Tangannya melingkari pinggang Sungmin yang membesar karena kehamilannya. "Haruskan kita melakukannya?" goda Kyuhyun. "Ah, jika di hitung-hitung aku tidak mendapatkan jatahku hampir 2 bulan ini"

"Kyu~" rengek Sungmin manja. "Kau memang tidak menerima jatah dariku tapi kan setiap malam kau sudah mencumbuku" kata Sungmin dengan bibir menggerucut.

Ya memang kehamilan Sungmin yang sekarang ini membuat wanita itu cepat lelah, karena itu juga Kyuhyun tidak begitu sering meminta jatah pada istrinya. Sungguh, suami yang sangat pengertian bukan?

Kyuhyun tertawa pelan. Kyuhyun membantu Sungmin berdiri, mereka berdua lalu keluar kamar.

"Ayo kita mandi" Kyuhyun merangkul pinggang Sungmin.

"Hanya mandi?" tanya Sungmin dengan wajah menggoda.

Kyuhyun tertawa. "Menggosok seluruh tubuh, jika boleh?" ujarnya sembari menaik turunkan kedua alisnya.

"Tubuhmu atau tubuhku?" Sungmin mengerjapkan matanya, bertingkah seperti gadis polos. Kyuhyun melirik Sungmin kemudian tersenyum, menyeringai. "Kita bisa putuskan setelah berada di kamar mandi"

Ya begitulah, kemesraan Sungmin dan Kyuhyun. Lupa akan umur mereka sekarang, dan selalu merasa muda.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC or END

Hai Chingudeul! Apa kabar? Aku bawa FF baru nih

FF kali ini seputar kehidupan Cho Family yang memiliki sepuluh anak plus satu baby yang masih di perut Sungmin. FF ini 80% udah selesai karena berchapter, jika banyak yang respon aku bakal post chapter selanjutnya kalo ga ada yang minat aku bakal bikin twoshot aja heheh.

BIG WARNING! Ini banyak OC nya. Dan kalo berlanjut chapter, konflik Ffnya itu tentang anak-anak KyuMin jadi disini gimana KyuMin ngatasin masalah yang di alami anak-anaknya gitu.

So gimana nih? Jawabannya aku tunggu di review ya, chapter or twoshoot? heheheh. See you, klo g ada halangan, 5 hari kemudian aku post lagi ^^


	2. Chapter 2

~ URI FAMILY ~

Disclameir :

Ini hanya FF, sebuah karya fiksi yang terlahir dari otak sederhana saya. Jangan bash cast yang saya pakai karena mereka tidak tahu apa-apa. Saya hanya pinjam nama saja. V cinta damai chingu

Main Cast : Kyumin

Support Cast : OC

Warn : GS, Typo(s), geje, abal, OOC

Kyuhyun-Sungmin : 37 thn

Justin (17), Sungkyu (16), Priyanka (15), Minhyun (13), Guixian (11), Shengmin (8), Ryeo-Li Shi (4), Hana-Kayla (2)

 **URI FAMILY**

Sungmin dengan telaten memasangkan dasi si kembar Ryeo dan Li Shi. Lalu membantu kedua putra kembarnya itu memasangkan sepatu. Sedangkan si kembar Hana dan Kayla sedang asyik bercelotoh satu sama lain di kursi yang di desain untuk balita.

"Anak-anak, ayo gerak cepat nanti terlambat ke sekolah" Sungmin berteriak. Lalu kembali mengecek perlengkapan sekolah Ryeo dan Li Shi yang baru masuk taman kanak-kanak.

Guixian dan Shengmin yang pertama kali menghampiri Sungmin. Wanita 37 tahun itu mengecup kening Guixian dan Shengmin bergantian. "Jaga adik mu, hm?"

Guixian memberi hormat. "Siap" lalu tersenyum lebar pada Sungmin. Shengmin sendiri cekikikan melihat tingkah kakaknya. "Umma, kami berangkat dulu ya. Annyeongg" Shengmin melambai tangannya.

"Hati-hati sayang" ujar Sungmin. Guixian dan Shengmin menggangguk. Mereka harus segera berada di luar komplek karena bus sekolah sebentar lagi tiba.

Selanjutnya, Priyanka dan Minhyun. Sungmin melakukan hal yang sama. Mencium kening kedua putrinya bergantian.

"Belajar yang serius" katanya. Minhyun tersenyum sedangkan Priyanka mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Dad, come on" ujar Priyanka sebal. Tidak tahu apa mereka hampir terlambat masuk sekolah. Biasanya ia akan diantar sekolah oleh Sungkyu naik motor (karena sekolahnya berbeda dengan dua kakak sulungnya) begitu pula Justin namun sekarang Justin tengah merajuk dan mogok tidak mau memakai motornya sendiri dan memilih berangkat bersama Sungkyu. Jadilah walau terpaksa ia mengalah dan meminta Kyuhyun untuk mengantarnya. "Aku tunggu di mobil saja"

"Aku juga" kata Minhyun. "Kajja, Ryeo Li Shi" ajaknya pada kedua adik kembarnya. Ryeo dan Li Shi langsung berlarian keluar rumah.

Kyuhyun menenteng tas kerjanya. Menyeruput kopi buatan sang istri tercinta meminumnya sampai tandas.

"Dad, mobil~ mobil" ternyata Justin masih merengek pada sang Ayah. "Dad~ dad"

"Tidak dengar, tidak dengar" Kyuhyun menutup kedua telinganya.

Sungkyu sudah dari tadi berada disamping sang Ibu. "Aku pergi" ucapnya. Jika tadi Sungmin yang mengecup kening Guixian, Shengmin, Priyanka dan Minhyun. Kali ini Sungkyu yang mengecup kening ibunya.

"Hati-hati dijalan. Jangan ngebut ya" Sungkyu tersenyum manis yang di balas senyuman tak kalah manis oleh Sungmin.

Perempatan di dahi Sungmin muncul saat melihat sang suami yang tengah kesusahan karena ulah sang anak sulung. "JUSTIN CHO. LEAVE YOUR DADDY ALONE" teriaknya.

Justin yang akan membuka mulutnya kembali mengatupnya. Ibunya yang marah akan sangat menakutkan. Ani, tapi semua perempuan keluarga Cho jika marah benar-benar menakutkan. "Yes, Ma'am"

"Good. Pergi sekolah sekarang" usirnya.

Menggerutu pelan. Justin meninggalkan Kyuhyun, ia menghampiri Sungmin lalu mengecup kening ibunya. "Aku berangkat"

Wajah garang Sungmin berubah seketika menjadi cantik seperti sedia kala. Ia tersenyum pada anak sulungnya. "Hati-hati, sayang"

Justin mengangguk lalu melangkah keluar rumah. Sungkyu terkekeh pelan. Ia mengacungkan jempolnya pada Sungmin lalu mengekori langkah Hyungnya.

Sungmin menatap sang Suami yang tengah menatapnya kagum. "Kau menyelamatkanku. My Angel"

Sungmin menepuk bahu Kyuhyun pelan. "Pagi-pagi sudah menggombal"

"Eoh?" Kyuhyun mengusap pipi gembul istrinya. "Ini berubah warna loh" katanya.

Lagi, Sungmin menepuk bahu Kyuhyun. Jamari Sungmin dengan lincah membenarkan letak dasi Kyuhyun. Terlalu sibuk mengurus buah hati, membuatnya mengenyampingkan mengurus suaminya.

Setelah dasi selesai, Sungmin pun memakaikan jas pada Kyuhyun. "Suamiku sudah tampan" ucapnya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum. "Terima kasih, sayang. Chuuu" Kyuhyun memanyunkan bibirnya. Meminta Sungmin untuk, yah tak perlu di katakan bukan.

Sungmin menggeleng sembari terkekeh. Ia memegang kedua sisi wajah Kyuhyun lalu memberi ciuman panjang yang tak terlalu panjang (?) *abaikan.

"Sudah-sudah, nanti aku tidak jadi pergi kekantor" canda Kyuhyun. Mendapat pukulan di bahu kembali oleh Sungmin yang wajahnya memerah.

Hot Daddy itu menghampiri puteri kembarnya. "Hai princess. Daddy pergi kerja dulu ya. Jangan nakal"

Hana dan Kayla tergelak. "Dad pai pai" kata Hana. "Pai pai" kata Kayla. Kyuhyun terseyum, ia mengecup kening Hana dan Kayla. Setelah itu menghampiri Sungmin.

"Aku berangkat, sayang" Kyuhyun mengecup kening Sungmin.

"Hm" kata Sungmin singkat. "Hati-hati"

Baru tiga langkah, Kyuhyun berbalik menatap Sungmin yang mengerutkan dahi. "Kenapa? Ada yang tertinggal?" tanya Sungmin.

Kyuhyun tersenyum. Ia membungkuk dan mengecup perut buncit Sungmin. "Baby Cholee jangan nakal juga ya" ucapnya.

"Ne, Appa" kata Sungmin pelan. Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin, mengedipkan sebelah matanya genit lalu melangkah keluar.

Sungmin tertawa, ia terus menatap punggung kekar suaminya. Ya ampun, bagaimana bisa suaminya selalu bertambah sexy tiap harinya?

.

Uri Family

.

Pekerjaan rumah sudah selesai ia kerjakan. Hana dan Kayla pun sedang tidur siang. Saat ini Sungmin tengah menikmati waktu santainya. Duduk bermalasan di sofa di temani cemilan dan jus segar sembari menonton acara gosip.

Suara bel berbunyi. Sungmin meronggoh tab yang berada di atas nakas dekat telpon rumah. Tab itu sudah terpasang layar intercom, memudahkan Sungmin untuk melihat siapa tamu yang datang tanpa harus repot menuju pintu. Bukan hanya itu sih, hampir di setiap ruangan terpasang intercom. Yah semua itu Kyuhyun lakukan untuk istri tercinta. Walau pun harus mengeluarkan biaya yang tidak sedikit.

Mata Sungmin membulat melihat seorang wanita di depan pintu rumahnya. Wanita yang sangat ia kenal.

"Hai Sungmin-ah" sapa wanita itu dari layar tab.

"EUNHYUK-AH" teriak Sungmin.

Eunhyuk menutup kupingnya lalu mendengus. "Berisik. Kau tidak ingin membuka pintu dan membiarkanku masuk? Atau kau yang akan keluar?" tanyanya.

Sungmin tersenyum lebar. "Aku akan keluar. Tunggu sebentar" Sungmin mematikan sambungan dan bergegas keluar rumah. Setalah pintu terbuka Sungmin langsung memeluk sahabatnya. "Berani sekali kau tidak membalas pesanku 3 hari ini"

Sungmin melepas pelukannya dan memandang Eunhyuk dengan mata memincing. "Maaf aku memang sengaja" jawab Eunhyuk.

"Mwoya?" Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya. Eunhyuk mengelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah Sungmin yang masih saja tidak berubah. "Ingat umurmu. Apa kau juga selalu mengerucutkan bibir pada 10 anakmu?" Sungmin tidak membalas, hanya tersenyum yang Eunhyuk tahu itu sebagai jawaban 'ya'.

"Oh ya. Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Itu" Sungmin mengukuti arah telunjuk Eunhyuk pada sebuah truk pengangkut barang. Disana ada juga beberapa pegawai pelayanan jasa tengah mengeluarkan barang dan memasukkannya ke sebuah rumah kosong di samping rumah Sungmin yang ia ketahui telah berpindah kepemilikan.

Dari arah pintu rumah sebelah, seorang pria melambai padanya dengan senyum lebar. "Hai Sungmin-ah" teriaknya.

"Donghae-yah"

Eunhyuk dan Donghae adalah sahabat Sungmin dan Kyuhyun. Setelah lulus kuliah dan memegang perusahaan, Kyuhyun memboyong Donghae untuk bekerja bersamanya.

"Yup, itu lah aku" ujar Donghae. "Aku beres-beres rumah dulu, nanti kita mengobrol. Oke" Sungmin menganguk-angguk.

Sungmin beralih menatap Eunhyuk. "Kalian pindah kemari? kenapa tidak memberitahuku?"

"Aku sedang memberitahumu sekarang" Eunhyuk terkekeh. "Kejutan" lanjutnya. "Karena kau sudah tahu. Aku mau membantu suamiku dulu ya heheh"

"Cih" Sungmin tertawa. "Iya iya sana bantu suamimu dasar pengantin baru"

"Jika kau lupa, aku sudah menikah 10 tahun yang lalu"

"Tapi kalian selalu seperti pengantin baru. Bikin iri" cengirnya. "Aku akan buat makanan. Nanti aku kesana eh kalian saja kesini ya" Sungmin memutuskan membantu membuat makan siang saja untuk Eunhyuk, Donghae dan para pekerja dari pada harus memesan makanan.

"Pastikan masakanmu itu enak" ejek Eunhyuk sembari berlari menjauh dari Sungmin. Wanita itu terkekeh.

"Masakanku lebih enak darimu" seru Sungmin.

"Masakanku lebih enak lagi" teriak Eunhyuk yang sudah berada di rumahnya.

"Memangnya kau bisa masak?"

"Bisa dong"

"Palingan hanya masak telur mata sapi"

"Heh, itu kau mungkin"

"Yah yah yah" Donghae berkacak pinggang menatap Eunhyuk dan Sungmin bergantian. "Kalian itu bukan anak SMA lagi. Ya ampun" Sungmin dan Eunhyuk saling melempar senyum lebar mereka.

.

Uri Family

.

Waktu menunjukan pukul 7 malam saat Ryeo dan Li Shi mendengar suara deru mobil yang Kyuhyun pakai memasuki rumah. Kedua bocah kembar itu berlari dan membukakan pintu, menyambut sang Ayah.

"Appaa" teriak mereka bersamaan. Li Shi sudah mengangkat kedua tangannya menyuruh Kyuhyun untuk mengendongnya tak mau kalah Ryeo juga melakukan hal yang sama.

Shengmin bergegas mendekati Kyuhyun dan mengambil alih tas kerja Ayahnya. "Gomawo, jagiya" Kyuhyun mengelus pucuk kepala anak ke enamnya lalu mengecup keningnya.

Shengmin tersenyum lebar. Ia mengangguk lalu berlari menuju kamar Kyuhyun dan Sungmin untuk menyimpan tas kerja Kyuhyun. Shengmin gadis kecil yang pendiam. Jarang berbicara, bicara pun seadanya namun lebih menonjolkan tindakan. Dia memang senang membantu, apalagi membantu Sungmin mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah seperti melipat pakaian, menyapu, mencuci piring dan lainnya. Ah dan di usianya yang baru 8 tahun, Shengmin sudah pintar memasak.

Kyuhyun menggendong kedua putra kembarnya lalu menuju ruang tengah. Ia bisa mendengar suara berisik dari sana. Ya memang disanalah tempat mereka berkumpul.

"Yoo.. kau baru pulang jam segini? Rajin sekali"

Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis mendapat sapaan Donghae yang duduk di lantai tengah bermain bersama Hana sedangkan Eunhyuk duduk disamping suaminya bermain bersama Kayla.

Donghae dan Eunhyuk memang sering datang kemari. Anak-anak Kyuhyun pun sudah dekat dengan kedua sahabatnya itu. Kadang Ryeo dan Li Shi suka menginap di rumah Donghae.

"Aku memang rajin" Kyuhyun menurunkan Ryeo dan Li Shi. Kedua putranya itu langsung berlari menuju Guixian yang sibuk menggangu Priyanka dan Minhyun yang tengah belajar di meja makan. Sedangkan Justin dan Sungkyu pasti tengah bermain Playstation di kamar Justin.

"Ya termasuk rajin membuat sahabatku mengandung" sahut Eunhyuk terkekeh geli. Kyuhyun mengendikan bahunya. "Jika itu, aku bukannya rajin tapi perkasa-aw Ming~~" Kyuhyun melemparkan mata puppy pada Sungmin yang sempat memukul lengannya.

"Apa?" sungut Sungmin pura-pura marah.

"Sakit" rengek Kyuhyun, Donghae dan Eunhyuk serempak berakting seakan mereka akan muntah.

Sungmin berdecih. Ia membantu Kyuhyun melepas jasnya lalu melepas dasi. "Sudah makan?" Kyuhyun menggeleng. "Mau makan dulu atau mandi dulu?" tanya Sungmin.

"Aku ingin di cium dulu"

"Aww~" Donghae memeletkan lidahnya. Sungguh, ia geli mendengar nada manja ataupun rengekan Kyuhyun. "Stop, stop, stop" ia mengibaskan tanganya. "Bawa suamimu pergi sana, sana!" usirnya pada Sungmin. Kyuhyun melempar kotak tisu didekatnya pada Donghae. Sungmin dan Eunhyuk menggelengkan kepalanya.

15 menit kemudian. Kyuhyun sudah membersihkan badan dan kini berada di meja makan. Sembari makan, Kyuhyun pun menjadi seorang pembimbing belajar bagi Priyanka dan Minhyun. Kedua putrinya memang lebih memilih Ayah mereka dari pada pergi ketempat bimbel di luaran sana. Toh, Ayah mereka mempunyai otak yang cerdas.

Minhyun menjambak rambutnya frustrasi. Bukan, gadis itu bukan frustrasi karena pusing dengan penjelasan sang Ayah namun ia gemas melihat kakak perempuannya yang sedari tadi terus mengatakan tidak mengerti dan merengek pada Ayahnya untuk menjelaskannya lagi.

"Aduh, Priyanka isi otak kamu apa sih?" jerit Minhyun. Priyanka melempar deathglarenya pada sang adik.

"Minhyunnie" tegur Kyuhyun pelan karena Minhyun sudah berbicara tidak sopan pada kakaknya. Minhyun cemberut. Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya lalu menatap Priyanka. "Mana yang kurang mengerti, hm?" tanyanya.

Priyanka dengan patuh menujuk pada soal yang belum ia mengerti. Kyuhyun dengan penuh kesabaran menjelaskan satu persatu pada putrinya.

Dari ruang tengah, Sungmin terus memperhatikan sang suami dengan mata berbinar. Eunhyuk menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kau bertingkah seperti anak remaja perempuan yang tergila-gila pada si Songsengnim tampan"

"Eunhyuk-ah"

Eunhyuk yang melihat Donghae masih bermain dengan Hana dan Kayla menoleh pada Sungmin. "Hm?"

"Aku pernah belajar bersama Kyuhyun saat SMA"

"Lalu?" Eunhyuk menaikan sebelah alisnya.

Sungmin menengok pada Eunhyuk lalu tersenyum lebar. "Aku tidak bisa konsentrasi sama sekali hihihi~" sudah Eunhyuk duga jawabannya seperti itu.

Kembali pada Kyuhyun yang kini sudah selesai menjelaskan pelajaran pada Priyanka. "Bagaimana sudah mengerti?" tanyanya.

Priyanka menunduk dan menggeleng. Minhyun sudah bersungut-sungut ria. Apa kakaknya begitu bodoh? Padahal Ayahnya sudah menjelaskan sedetail mungkin hingga mudah di pahami.

"Ada masalah? " tanya Kyuhyun karena ia perhatikan Priyanka tidak konsetrasi sama sekali. Priyanka mengangguk. "Apa?"

Gadis 15 tahun itu mendongak, menatap manik hitam Ayahnya. "Dad"

"Hm?"

"Kosmetikku hampir habis" ujarnya.

"Apa?" Kyuhyun membeo.

Priyanka tersenyum menampilkan gigi putihnya. "Aku minta uang untuk beli kosmetik baru"

Minhyun sudah membenturkan kepalanya pada meja makan sedangkan Kyuhyun ingin rasanya menggigit piring kosong bekas makannya tadi. Jadi Priyanka tidak konsentrasi belajar hanya karena memikirkan kosmetik?

.

Uri Family

.

Kyuhyun terkekeh melihat tingkah manja Sungmin. Mereka sudah berbaring cantik di ranjang king size dengan tubuh yang saling menempel. Bahkan perut Sungmin yang membuncit seakan bukan halangan.

"Aku yakin jika kau lebih lama melempar senyum polos itu padaku, ranjang ini akan berderit" bisik Kyuhyun.

"Issh~" Sungmin menepuk dada bidang Kyuhyun pelan. Selalu saja suaminya berkata seperti itu, namun sekarang 'berderit' sungguh membuat tubuh Sungmin panas dingin. Biasanya kata yang sering keluar adalah menerkam lah, horny lah, tidak tahan lah tapi jika boleh jujur, Sungmin menyukainya.

"Gomawo" Sungmin mendongak menatap wajah tampan suaminya.

Kyuhyun menarik sudut bibirnya. Ia mengecup kening Sungmin dan menyandarkan pipinya di kepala sang istri. Sebelah tangannya melingkari bahu Sungmin dan mengelus lengan istrinya. Sedangkan satunya lagi tengah bertaut dengan tangan Sungmin.

6 bulan yang lalu Kyuhyun mempercayakan Donghae untuk memegang salah satu anak cabang perusahaan di daerah Busan. Donghae dan Eunhyuk pun pindah. Namun beberapa minggu yang lalu Donghae bercerita jika Eunhyuk tidak betah tinggal di Busan, meminta Kyuhyun memindahkan pekerjaannya lagi ke Seoul. Dan kebetulan Kyuhyun pun berpikiran yang sama. Ia cukup kewalahan dengan pekerjaannya, kerena sebelumnya ada Donghae yang siap sedia membantunya karena pria itu adalah sahabat sekaligus sekertarisnya.

Kebetulan lagi, tetangganya akan menjual rumah yang di tempatinya dan Kyuhyun langsung bergerak cepat mengurus ini itu seputar pembelian rumah, atas nama Donghae. Ya hitung-hitung hadiah pernikahan Donghae dan Eunhyuk yang memasuki tahun ke 10. Donghae sempat menolak karena hadiah sebuah rumah itu terlalu berlebihan namun Kyuhyun memaksa dan tidak mau menerima penolakan hal yang selalu membuat Donghae ingin menjitak kepala sahabatnya itu.

"Aku tidak menyangka kau bisa melakukan itu" Sungmin menggerakan kepalanya, mencari posisi nyaman bersandar di dada Kyuhyun.

"Aku bisa melakukan apa saja" ucap Kyuhyun bangga. "Aku selalu cemas meninggalkanmu sendirian di rumah dengan perut besar seperti ini. Setidaknya ada Eunhyuk yang akan menggatikanku saat aku pergi bekerja"

"Eunhyuk lebih cerewet dari mu" Sungmin pura-pura merengek.

"Aku senang, karena Eunhyuk tidak bisa kalah darimu" Kyuhyun mencubit hidung bangir Sungmin lalu mengecup lagi dahi istrinya.

"Kau senang melihatku menderita ya" rajuknya. Kyuhyun di buat gemas dan tidak bisa menahan lagi. Ia mengangkat dagu Sungmin dan memberi lumatan pada bibir bawah istrinya.

Ciuman itu berubah semakin intens. Dan Sungmin tahu jika sudah begitu mereka akan berlanjut pada sesi berikutnya, bercumbu. Sungmin tentu tidak keberatan. Ia sebenarnya meresa bersalah karena sudah jarang memberi 'kebutuhan' Kyuhyun.

Sungmin sempat mendapat semburan bertubi-tubi dari Ryeowook, Dokter pribadi dan juga adik Sungmin. Umur di akhir 35-40 tahun memang masih bisa untuk mengandung tapi tetap ada resiko. Apalagi kenyataan jika Sungmin sudah melahirkan 10 kali membuat rahim wanita itu hampir mancapai batas akhir.

Itu pula yang membuat Kyuhyun khawatir. Sungmin pun menolak mentah-mentah usulan Kyuhyun untuk mempekerjakan seorang maid atau suster pengasuh.

" _Ini tubuhku. Aku tahu sampai mana batasannya dan aku yakin aku masih mampu mengurusmu dan juga anak-anak. Jadi aku tidak mau ada maid dan suster pengasuh. Kalau tetap saja kau seperti itu aku akan pulang kerumah orang tuaku"_

Begitulah yang Sungmin katakan. Kyuhyun hanya bisa menunduk dan mengangguk menurut. Sungmin memang keras kepala dan hal yang fatal jika Kyuhyun berusaha beradu argumen.

Seringkali Kyuhyun mendapati wajah Sungmin yang berubah pucat. Mengurus rumah dengan keadaan tubuh lemah bukan hal yang mudah apalagi Sungmin harus mengurus 10 anak mereka dan juga dirinya. Entah hal apa yang membuat istrinya bisa sebegitu keras kepala.

Cumbuan itu sudah beralih, kini Kyuhyun menyerang leher dan bahu Sungmin. Kyuhyun terus mengecupi leher putih itu, membuat Sungmin semakin mendongakkan kepalanya memberi akses lebih terbuka untuk Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun kembali mencium bibir Sungmin. Memagutnya agak keras lalu berubah lembut sebelum ia melepaskannya. "Tidurlah" Ia tersenyum dan mengecup kening istrinya. Tangannya dengan terampil merapihkan baju piyama Sungmin yang agak terbuka karena ulahnya.

Kyuhyun menoleh pada Sungmin yang menahan lengannya saat ia hendak beranjak. "Biar aku bantu" ucap Sungmin. Wanita itu tahu Kyuhyun akan 'menuntaskan'nya di kamar mandi.

"Tidak. Kau tidur saja, ya" Kyuhyun membaringkan Sungmin. Membenarkan selimut dan kembali mengecup dahi istrinya kemudian beranjak menuju kamar mandi.

Sungmin menghembuskan nafasnya saat pintu kamar mandi di tutup. Ia mengelus perut buncitnya dari luar selimut lalu mengerucut sebal. Lagi-lagi Kyuhyun menolaknya.

Ish, _sok_ sekali suaminya itu batin Sungmin. Padahal Sungmin tahu jika Kyuhyun pasti senang mendapat servisnya walau dengan tangan dan mulut.

Sungmin menggigit bantalnya gemas. "Awas saja, lain kali aku akan memaksanya" gumamnya penuh tekad membara bergejok berapi-api (?).

Ya, siapapun yang melihat tingkah wanita hamil satu itu pasti akan berpekik gemas.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Inilah chapter duanya. Belum ada konflik sih cuman jelasin keseharian Cho family, ada tambahan cast tuh, Donghae dan Haehyuk huft total cast di chapter dua nambah kkkk.

Jujur aku sendiri kurang puas dengan chapter 2 ini, berasa ada yang kurang heheh. Ya udah deh karena menurut pribadi ini kurang pas aku bakal update 3 hari kedepan, insya allah :D, hari sabtu?

Makasih yang udah fav dan fallownya dan super makasih buat teman-teman yang udah kasih reviewnya. Jadi lanjut berchapter nih :). Sekali lagi aku kasih warning ya, Ff ini banyak OOCnya dan mungkin pas konflik anak-anaknya, Kyumin cmn kebagian 45-50 persen.

Jongmal gomawo to :

 **TikaYeMin, cici fu, kiran theacyankEsa, PumpkinEvil137, cloudswan, anis I mufidah, nurindaKyumin, sandrimayy88, hyuashiya, park yueteuk, ismayminniELF, Cho MeiHwa, abilhikmah, TiffyTiffanyLee, SecretVin137, WineKyumin137, leedidah, SuniaSunKyu137, Kim Yong Neul, ratu kyuhae,nanayukerro, Asdewi30, dewi k tubagus, theresialee, sefi cho, kyukyu, Guest, ikakyuminss, orange girls, minnie, fans beratnya hyuk fens beratnya ff lee minry ssi, minkyu27, nova137, park heeni, kyumingbaby, nuralrasyid, PaboGirl, fitriKyuMin, lee kyurah, indriwidiaw, TDWFTD, adekyumin joyer, melee**

Makasih bgt ya, mind review again

Untuk next chapter:

 _Priyanka menatap Kyuhyun dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Ia sungguh sangat kesal pada Daddynya. "I hate you" teriaknya lalu berlari menuju kamarnya di lantai dua._

 _._

" _Dia bilang dia membenciku" gumam Kyuhyun._

" _Tidak Kyu, dia hanya sedang marah dan kesal" Sungmin mencoba menenangkan._

 _._

" _Aku milihat Priyanka masuk mobil temannya. Kenapa kau membiarkan Priyanka keluar? Aku sedang menghukumnya Min"_

" _Ya Tuhan, Min. Aku sangat khawatir. Bagaimana jika terjadi sesuatu pada Priyanka? Tidak tidak tidak"_

" _Kyu"_

.

Nah! See you next chapter chingudeul ^^


	3. Chapter 3

~ URI FAMILY ~

Disclameir :

Ini hanya FF, sebuah karya fiksi yang terlahir dari otak sederhana saya. Jangan bash cast yang saya pakai karena mereka tidak tahu apa-apa. Saya hanya pinjam nama saja. V cinta damai chingu

Main Cast : Kyumin

Support Cast : OC

Warn : GS, Typo(s), geje, abal, OOC

Kyuhyun-Sungmin : 37 thn

Justin (17), Sungkyu (16), Priyanka (15), Minhyun (13), Guixian (11), Shengmin (8), Ryeo-Li Shi (4), Hana-Kayla (2)

.

oOo

.

"Apa-apan itu?" Kyuhyun menatap horor sembari menunjuk-nunjuk putrinya, Priyanka.

Gadis itu memutar bola matanya. Tanpa menanggapi protesan Kyuhyun, Priyanka berjalan menuju pintu. Tapi sebelum Priyanka menyentuh pintu, Kyuhyun sudah lebih dulu menghalangi jalan putrinya sembari merentangkan kedua tangan.

"Dad, jangan kekanak-kanakan deh"

"Apa? Pertama, ini sudah jam 7 malam. Kedua aku tidak mau melihat putriku berdandan seperti wanita dewasa. Kembali kekamar, hapus make up tebal itu" perintah Kyuhyun.

"Aku tidak mau. Dad, make up seperti ini sedang nge-tren" ujar Priyanka.

"Ya. Untuk perempuan berusia 23 tahun keatas" Kyuhyun menghampiri Priyanka, memegang kedua bahu putrinya. "Sayang, kau masih 15 tahun. Bertingkah lakulah seperti remaja putri pada umumnya" kata Kyuhyun dengan suara lembut.

"Priya Ahjumma muka tebal bedak itu tidak akan mau menghapus make up nya Appa" celetukan Guixian semakin memanasi perdebatan Kyuhyun dan Priyanka.

Priyanka sudah mendelik kesal pada adiknya. Kyuhyun menatap Guixian. " Jagoan Appa, lebih baik kau bergabung bersama Hyung-hyungmu main PS, oke?" Kyuhyun tersenyum pada Guixian.

Bocah itu mengendikan bahunya, lalu meninggalkan Kyuhyun dan Priyanka berdua. Tapi sebelum pergi, Guixian masih menyempatkan mengejek Priyanka. "PRIYA JELEK"

"Asshole" umpat Priyanka.

"Pyianka Cho, bahasamu sungguh hebat" hardik Kyuhyun sarkatis.

Priyanka seakan tidak takut dengan tatapan Kyuhyun. "Aku mau pergi" serunya.

"Tidak sebelum kau menghapus make up dari wajahmu dan berjanji tidak akan mengeluarkan kata-kata kotor seperti tadi"

Kyuhyun mendesah lelah, Priyanka terang-terangan menantangnya. Putrinya itu melipat kedua tangannya dan mendongak angkuh. "Aku mau pergi. Teman-temanku sudah menunggu"

"Hapus make up itu"

"Tidak mau"

"Kalau begitu kau tidak boleh pergi"

"DAD"

"Tidak" ucap Kyuhyun tegas.

Priyanka menatap Kyuhyun dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Ia sungguh sangat kesal pada Daddynya. "I hate you" teriaknya lalu berlari menuju kamarnya di lantai dua.

Kyuhyun menghembuskan nafasnya. Niatnya untuk menasehati dan bersikap tegas pada Priyanka malah membuat putrinya balik membenci dirinya.

Dia hanya tidak ingin Priyanka tumbuh dewasa sebelum waktunya. Catatan Kyuhyun, dia harus berhati-hati dan memperhatikan pergaulan Priyanka. Salah dalam memilih teman bisa-bisa Priyanka terjerumus pada hal-hal negatif.

Priyanka memang anak yang keras kepala. Tidak ingin di atur dan semaunya sendiri. Sekolah pun ia ingin terpisah dari kedua kakaknya, Justin dan Sungkyu. Kyuhyun sudah berulang kali menyuruh Priyanka bersekolah di tempat kakak-kakaknya. Itu akan lebih membuat Kyuhyun tenang karena kedua putranya pasti bisa menjaga adiknya. Namun Priyanka tetap kukuh akan pendiriannya.

Kyuhyun duduk di sofa, Guixian turun dari tangga dengan berlari lalu menjatuhkan pantatnya di sofa samping Kyuhyun.

"Menguping?" Kyuhyun memicingkan matanya jenaka pada Guixian.

Bocah itu menggeleng. "Tidak. Guixian sudah mengecek keadaan di lantai atas".

"Bagaimana keadaannya, prajurit?"

Untuk saat ini, Guixian bercita-cita ingin menjadi seorang tentara. Kadang-kadang, Kyuhyun akan meladeni putranya itu berakting seakan mereka adalah seorang prajurit dan atasannya. Seperti saat ini.

Guixian berdiri tegak, memberi hormat pada Kyuhyun lalu memberi laporan. "Semuanya aman terkendali, Sir" Guixian terkikik geli dengan tingkahnya sendiri. Ia berdehem dan mengubah wajah gelinya menjadi sok serius. "Ryeo dan Li Shi sedang di nina bobokan oleh Umma. Shengmin dan Minhyun Nuna sedang belajar. Justin dan Sungkyu Hyung masih main PS. Hana Kayla sudah lelap bobo. Priya jelek sedang mengamuk di kamarnya –dan kamar Minhyun nuna juga sih"

Yup, pembagian kamarnya adalah Priyanka dan Minhyun, Sungkyu dan Guxian, Ryeo dan Li Shi, Shengmin bersama Hana dan Kayla, dan Justin dia tidur sendiri.

Bocah 11 tahun itu kembali duduk di samping Kyuhyun. "Bagaimana Appa? Aku sudah pantas kan menjadi tentara? Ah, pasti aku akan tambah gagah jika memakai seragam tentara" Guixian berseru senang sendiri. "Appa, belikan aku seragam tentara ya" katanya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum lalu mengiyakan keinginan Guixian membuat putranya nomer 3 itu (1 justin, 2 Sungkyu) tambah bersorak.

Sorakan Guxian sangat keras. Kyuhyun membekap mulut putranya namun Guixian memberontak dan Kyuhyun beralih menggelitiki perut dan pinggang anaknya itu, membuat Guixian semakin tertawa kencang.

Beberapa menit kemudian Kyuhyun dan Guixian sudah berbaring di sofa. Mereka merasa lelah tertawa dan memutuskan untuk menonton film.

"Hohoho Appa lihat" Guixian menunjuk tokoh utama perempuan di film. "Priya jelek, seperti Ahjumma itu ya Appa"

"Ciatt" Kyuhyun memeluk Guixian hingga tubuh kecil bocah itu terkurung sempurna. "Jangan suka mengejek Nuna mu. Lagian kenapa hanya pada Priyanka dan Justin, kau tidak memanggil dengan Nuna dan Hyung eoh? Anak nakal"

Guixian malah tergelak saat Kyuhyun semakin mengkungkung tubuhnya. "Aku juga tidak tahu Appa. Priyanka Nuna, Justin Hyung hoekk tidak pantas" katanya polos.

Kyuhyun menggeleng. Dia juga harus memikirkan cara untuk membuat Guixian mau memanggil kedua kakaknya itu dengan sebutan Hyung dan Nuna.

Tepukan di pantat Kyuhyun dan Guxian membuat ayah dan anak itu berhenti kemudiam menoleh. Seorang wanita cantik yang tengah hamil tersenyum pada mereka berdua.

"Umma/Sayang" kata Guixian dan Kyuhyun bersamaan.

Sungmin tersenyum. Ia mengecup kening Guixian. "Waktunya kau tidur, sayang" ucapnya. Guixian cemberut. Dia masih ingin bercanda dengan Ayahnya. "Jangan cemberut" lanjut Sungmin mengelus kepala Guixian.

"Hm" jawab Guixian singkat. Ia mencium pipi Sungmin lalu pergi menuju kamarnya dengan Sungkyu.

Sungmin tertawa geli melihat tingkah putranya itu yang menghentakkan kaki karena kesal. Ia beralih menatap sang suami yang tersenyum padanya sembari menepuk sofa disampingnya, menyuruh Sungmin untuk duduk.

Wanita yang tengah hamil 8 bulan itu perlahan duduk di samping suaminya. Kyuhyun langsung saja memeluk Sungmin dari samping. Suasana sepi ini hanya terasa jika sudah malam hari, sesekali terdengar teriakan Justin dan Sungkyu yang masih asyik bermain PS. Sebagiannya pasti sudah tidur.

"Pindah kekamar?" tanya Sungmin.

Kyuhyun melepas pelukan mereka dan menatap Sungmin dengan wajah terkejut. Sungmin mendecih sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya melihat tingkah suaminya yang sok kaget.

"Berlebihan deh" kata Sungmin. Kyuhyun terkekeh pelan lalu memeluk Sungmin lagi.

"Aku masih ingin disini. Duduk berdua dan memelukmu. Tidak keberatan?"

Sungmin menggeleng. Ia pun semakin menyamankan kepalanya yang bersandar di dada Kyuhyun.

Sungmin mendengar Kyuhyun menghembuskan nafasnya kasar. Wanita itu mengelus punggung suaminya. "Jangan terlalu di pikirkan" ucapnya. Ia memang tahu jika Kyuhyun dan Priyanka saling adu mulut. Selain Guixian yang memberi tahu. Perdebatan Kyuhyun dan Priyanka juga sampai ke lantai dua.

Priyanka memang selalu membangkang. Justin, Sungkyu saja yang laki-laki masih bisa menurut apa yang di katakan Sungmin dan Kyuhyun.

"Dia bilang dia membenciku" gumam Kyuhyun.

"Tidak Kyu, dia hanya sedang marah dan kesal" Sungmin mencoba menenangkan.

Kyuhyun mencium pucuk kepala Sungmin. "Semoga ucapanmu benar"

Sungmin tersenyum tipis. "Aku ibunya"

"Oh~dan siapa yang memberi sperma nya?" Kyuhyun menaik turunkan kedua alisnya.

Sungmin tertawa. Kyuhyun tidak akan pernah lama untuk bersedih, itu hanya bertahan beberapa menit. Dan berganti dengan Kyuhyun yang seperti biasa, jahil, tukang menggoda, kekanak-kanakan. Walau Sungmin tahu, di dalam isi kepala suaminya itu tidak pernah berhenti berpikir.

Sungmin memijit pelipisnya dengan sudut bibir yang berkedut menahan tawa. "Aku tidak tahu siapa itu, mendadak aku menjadi amnesia"

Kilat jahil sungguh sangat terlihat di mata sipit Kyuhyun. Ia menangkup kedua pipi gembul Sungmin. "Kalau begitu, kau harus mengingatnya sayang"

Dan tak menunggu lama, Kyuhyun mencium bibir Sungmin dengan lembut.

.

~ Uri Family ~

.

2 hari kemudian

"Masih marah pada Daddy?" Sungmin duduk di samping Priyanka yang tengah membaca sebuah novel di gazebo, halaman belakang rumah mereka. Sedangkan Ryeo, Li Shi, Hana dan Kayla tengah sibuk dengan mainan mereka masing-masing.

Priyanka hanya diam. Sungmin pun tahu apa jawaban atas pertanyaannya.

"Kau tahu, setiap orang tua merasa sedih ketika anak-anak mereka mengacuhkannya" Sungmin mengelus puncuk rambut putrinya itu. "Termasuk Mommy dan... Daddy"

Sungmin masih ingat raut wajah murung Kyuhyun ketika suaminya itu berusaha berbicara atau sekedar menyapa Priyanka namun putri satunya itu malah memalingkan wajah begitu saja.

Priyanka menghela nafasnya. "Aku begitu karena Daddy menyebalkan"

"Dia hanya khawatir"

"Mom, aku hanya pergi dengan teman-temanku" ujar Priyanka dengan nada kesal.

Sungmin mencoba mengelus senyum. Ia harus ekstra sabar. "Daddy merasa teman-temanmu membawa pengaruh buruk padamu, sayang"

"Mereka, tidak" bela Priyanka.

"Apa kau percaya jika ada ikatan batin antara orang tua dan anak-anaknya?"

Priyanka terdiam, lalu ia mengangguk.

"Secara tidak langsung, orang tua punya alarm sendiri yang bisa mengetahui apa yang baik dan buruk disekitar anak-anaknya" Sungmin memeluk tubuh putrinya. Mengelus lengan Priyanka. "Sayang, Daddy hanya tidak ingin terjadi sesuatu yang buruk padamu. Dia mencintaimu"

Priyanka tahu, ia pun sama mencintai Daddy dan Mommynya. Namun ia masih kukuh dengan pikirannya jika Daddynya terlalu mengekangnya.

"Jika menurutmu teman-temanmu memang baik, yakinkan dan buktikan pada Daddy jika teman-temanmu itu tidak seperti apa yang di pikirkan oleh Daddy" Sungmin menggengam tangan Priyanka. "Hm?"

Priyanka menatap Sungmin. "Bagaimana dengan Mom sendiri? Apa Mom berpikir teman-temanku membawa pengaruh buruk padaku?" Prianya menatap Sungmin penuh.

Sungmin hanya tersenyum sebagai jawaban 'ya'. "Jika ya, kenapa Mommy tidak melarangku seperti Daddy?"

"Kau sudah besar. Mommy percaya kau tahu mana yang benar dan mana yang salah" Sungmin menangkup kedua sisi wajah Priyanka. "Mommy mohon, berbaikanlah dengan Daddy ya" pintanya.

Priyanka terdiam. "Aku akan pikirkan lagi" dan Sungmin hanya bisa mendesah kecewa.

..

~ Uri Family ~

.

"Sayang" Kyuhyun berlari dari garasi sampai masuk rumah sembari berteriak. Wajahnya menyiratkan raut panik. "Sungmin-ah" teriaknya lagi.

"Papa" pekik Ryeo dan Li Shi yang sedang bermain dengan mobil-mobilan mereka di ruang tengah. Kedua balita kembar itu berlomba siapa yang lebih dulu sampai pada Kyuhyun.

"Yey, Aku pertama" seru Ryeo.

"Tidak. Aku yang peltama" Li Shi mendorong Ryeo. "Aku peltama, Lyeo kedua"

Li Shi memang masih cadel berbeda dengan Ryeo. Dua balita itu masih saja berteriak satu sama lain. Menghiraukan Kyuhyun yang sudah pusing mendengar jeritan kedua putranya itu.

Kyuhyun mengecup kening Ryeo dan Li Shi lalu meninggalkan putra-putranya. Di meja makan ia menemukan Minhyun yang sedang membantu Shengmin belajar.

"Umma mana?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Di atas" kata Minhyun. Kyuhyun pun bergegas kelantai atas dan pasti Sungmin berada di kamar Shengmin, mengurus Hana dan Kayla.

"Sayang" lagi Kyuhyun berteriak ketika membuka pintu dan sontak saja membuat Hana dan Kayla yang sudah hampir terlelap kembali bangun.

"Kyuuu" desis Sungmin sebal. Ia menggendong Hana dan Kyuhyun ikut membantu menggendong Kayla.

Sambil menina bobokan kedua putri kembarnya. Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin dengan wajah khawatir. "Aku milihat Priyanka masuk mobil temannya. Kenapa kau membiarkan Priyanka keluar? Aku sedang menghukumnya Min"

Ya, Kyuhyun menghukum Priyanka tidak boleh main keluar dan pulang sekolah langsung pulang. Ketika ia akan memasuki komplek perumahannya, ia melihat Priyanka tengah masuk kesebuah mobil dengan atap terbuka.

Kyuhyun melihat teman-teman Priyanka yang jujur saja membuatnya cemas. Kyuhyun sudah menghentikan mobilnya dan keluar berusaha mencegah Priyanka pergi namun, Priyanka mengetahuinya dan menyuruh temannya untuk segera tancap gas.

"Ya Tuhan, Min. Aku sangat khawatir. Bagaimana jika terjadi sesuatu pada Priyanka? Tidak tidak tidak"

"Kyu"

"Aku harus mencarinya. Ya benar aku harus mencarinya"

"Kyu"

"Tenang sayang, tenang, aku tahu, aku tahu. Aku akan menidurkan Kayla dulu lalu mencari Priyanka"

"Kyunie" Sungmin menggeplak bahu Kyuhyun cukup keras. Membuat suaminya itu mengaduh.

"Apa Min? Dan kenapa kau memukul ku?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Gulp!

Rasa khawatir Kyuhyun sempat teralihkan melihat Sungmin membuka kancing kemejanya, mengeluarkan payudaranya dan mengarahkannya pada Hana yang menangis. Payudara Sungmin bertambah besar karena produksi ASI.

Eh! di pikir-pikir memang payudara Sungmin juga sudah besar walau tanpa ASI. Kyuhyun membenarkan pikirannya.

Sungmin mendongak menatap Kyuhyun. Ia lalu memutar bola matanya malas ketika menyadari tatapan lapar suaminya yang terus memperhatikan dada montoknya.

"Sini" Sungmin meminta Kyuhyun untuk duduk disampingnya. Kyuhyun menurut sembari terus mengusap punggung Kayla.

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun tepat di manik elang pria itu. "Kau harus percaya jika Priyanka bisa jaga diri" kata Sungmin lembut.

Kyuhun menghela nafasnya. "Ya. Tapi aku tetap khawatir, Min" jawabnya.

"Aku tahu. Aku juga menghawatirkannya" satu tangan Sungmin mengelus pipi Kyuhyun. "Kau harus percaya pada Priyanka. Oke?"

Kyuhyun mengehembuskan nafasnya lagi dan lagi. Ia menatap Sungmin, lalu menganguk. Sungmin tersenyum lalu mengecup pipi Kyuhyun.

"Lagian, aku sudah menyuruh Justin dan Sungkyu plus Guixian untuk mengikuti Priyanka"

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin terkejut. "Benarkah?" tanpa sadar Kyuhyun bernafas lega. Dia tidak pernah meragukan ketiga jagoannya itu. Ia yakin putra-putranya bisa diandalkan.

"Mereka mengikuti Priyanka naik apa? Taksi?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Sungmin menunduk sembari tersenyum geje, menatap Kyuhyun dengan mata bulatnya. O-ow, sepertinya Kyuhyun tahu arti dari tingkah istrinya itu.

"Jangan bilang..."

"Aku menyuruh Justin memakai mobil mu yang 'ituu' yang berwarna biru hehehe" cengir Sungmin.

Ya kan!

Mobil itu adalah mobil pertama yang Kyuhyun beli dari uang nya sendiri (5% uangnya, 95% uang orang tuanya). Mobil yang menemani masa remajanya. Mobil yang ia gunakan membawa Sungmin untuk kencan pertama mereka. Dan masih banyak lagi kenangannya bersama mobil itu. Dan yang paling di ingat Kyuhyun adalah mobil itu tempat pergumulannya dengan Sungmin hingga menghasilkan Justin. Karena itu, mobil tersebut jarang di pakai, dan akan di pakai hanya ketika Kyuhyun mengajak Sungmin pergi keluar.

Dalam hati Kyuhyun berdoa. Semoga Priyanka tidak bertingkah macam-macam. Semoga Justin, Sungkyu, Guixian bisa menjaga Priyanka. Semoga keempat anaknya pulang dengan keadaan selamat. Dan semoga mobil kesayangannya pun dalam keadaan baik-baik saja.

Ya, Semoga anak-anaknya dan mobilnya kembali dengan selamat.

.

~ Uri Family ~

.

Ruangan itu penuh sesak. Para muda-mudi hilir mudik kesana kemari. Priyanka merasa tidak nyaman berada disini. Ia pikir teman-temannya ini mengajaknya pergi hang out ke tempat-tempat biasa, seperti cafe atau apalah tempat sejenisnya.

Ia kini berada di sebuah rumah di pinggir kota Seoul. Rumah salah satu temannya yang di sulap sedemikan rupa hingga seperti klub-klub. Oh Priyanka tidak suka ini.

"Ini" Priyanka menatap datar seorang kakak kelasnya yang menyodorkan segelas wine dicium dari aromanya. Daddy dan Mommynya adalah penggila wine jadi dia tahu. "Rasanya sangat nikmat"

"Aku tidak mau" tolaknya. Hell, umurnya belum cukup untuk minuman beralkohol. "Aku akan pulang" pamitnya pada teman-temannya.

"Hei hei tunggu. Kenapa kau ingin pulang?" Priyanka merasa risih ketika kakak kelasnya itu merengkuh pinggangnya. Shit!

"Lepas" katanya.

Kakak kelas itu tersenyum. "Bukankah kau ingin bermain bersama kami? Ayo kita bermain"

Priyanka berontak ketika kakak kelasnya itu berusaha mencium bibirnya. Sorak-sorak dari temannya yang lain semakin ribut terdengar.

Tidak! Bukan bermain seperti ini yang Priyanka inginkan.

Priyanka menjerit meminta dilepaskan namun kakak kelasnya itu malah tertawa dan semakin keras merengkuh pinggangnya. "TIDAK"

Bugh!

Priyanka bisa melihat kakak kelasnya tersungkur. Riuh sorak-sorak perlahan berhenti saat melihat salah satu teman mereka di pukul.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Priyanka mendongak dan melihat Sungkyu tersenyum hangat padanya. Disamping Sungkyu berdiri Guixian yang tersenyum lebar lalu pandangannya beralih pada Justin yang mengelus kepalan tangannya.

"Hai" sapa Justin.

Priyanka tidak bisa menahan perasaan leganya. Ia berlari pada Justin, memeluk kakaknya. Ia merasa Sungkyu mengelus kepalanya dan Guixian yang ikut memeluknya dari samping.

"Aku takut" cicitnya.

"Makanya dengarkan kata Appa" ejek Guixian.

"Diam kau" ucap Priyanka. Untuk kali ini, Priyanka tidak merasa kesal ketika Guixian mengejeknya.

"Ayo kita pulang" ajak Justin sembari merangkul bahu Priyanka. Gadis itu menganguk.

"Kalian pikir, kalian akan pergi kemana hah?" teriakan itu keluar dari kakak kelas Priyanka.

Sungkyu menatap Justin. "Kalian duluan saja. Biar aku yang selesaikan"

Justin menyeringai dan di balas senyum tipis oleh Sungkyu, membuat gadis-gadis yang berada disana menjerit dalam hati memuji ketampanan Justin dan Sungkyu.

"Baiklah jangan lama-lama" ujarnya.

"Aku boleh membantu?" tanya Guixian.

Justin menatap adiknya datar. "Tidak, bocah" ia pun merangkul bahu Guixian dan menggiring Priyanka dan Guixian pergi.

.

~Uri Family ~

.

"Ini" Sungmin tersenyum dan menyodorkan segelas coklat hangat pada suaminnya yang terlihat sangat khawatir.

Kyuhyun mengambil gelas itu dan meminumnya sedikit. Ya, ia memang masih khawatir pada anak-anaknya yang sudah jam 9 ini belum pulang. Sebenarnya dimana mereka berada?

"Hei, mereka pasti baik-baik saja" Sungmin membungkuk sedikit dan mengecup kening suaminya.

Deru mesin yang memasuki rumah membuat Kyuhyun langsung bangkit dari duduknya. Pria berumur 37 tahun itu bergegas menuju ruang tamu sebelum ia sampai, Guixian sudah berlari menghampirinya disusul oleh Sungkyu.

"Appa, kami pulang" serunya girang.

Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis, ia mengacak rambut Guixian dan bergantian menatap Sungkyu dan Guixian. "Bagus, kalian sudah makan malam?" tanyanya.

"Sudah" Sungkyu berjalan mendekat pada Sungmin lalu mengecup pipi ibunya. "Aku ingin tidur. Aku duluan keatas" katanya.

"Selamat malam sayang" ucap Sungmin.

"Selamat malam"

"Dan kau prajurit, ikut kakakmu pergi keatas. Ganti baju dengan piyama, cuci tangan dan kaki, jangan lupa gosok gigi" kata Kyuhyun pada Guixian.

Bocah itu menatap Kyuhyun datar. "Appa, aku bukan Ryeo dan Li Shi" ujarnya.

Sungmin tertawa mendengar ucapan Guixian. Ia mengecup kening putranya. "Naik sana. Selamat malam"

"Selamat malam" kata Guixian cemberut.

Setelah kepergian Guixian. Kyuhyun dan Sungmin saling berpandangan. Bertanya-tanya dimana Justin dan Priyanka. Sungmin mengendikan bahunya.

"Hai Mom, Hai Dad"

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin menoleh pada Justin. Namun lebih memperhatikan sosok yang masih bersembunyi di balik punggung Justin. Priyanka.

Tanpa di ketahui oleh Kyuhyun dan Priyanka. Sungmin dan Justin sudah melakukan komunikasi lewat kontak mata untuk pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun dan Priyanka.

"Sayang, kau mau segelas coklat hangat?" tawar Sungmin.

"Aku tidak bisa menolaknya" kata Justin. Ia hendak berjalan namun baju belakangnya ditarik oleh Priyanka yang mencengkramnya berusaha mengatakan jika Justin tidak boleh pergi.

"Apa-an sih? Lepasin deh" kata Justin sok tidak mengerti dan tetap melangkah mendekat pada Sungmin lalu ia dan Ibunya itu pergi ke dapur.

Kini diruang tamu hanya ada Kyuhyun dan Priyanka yang masih menunduk tak berani menatapnya.

"Sayang" kata Kyuhyun. Ia bisa melihat bahu Priyanka bergetar tanda bahwa putrinya tengah menangis.

Priyanka mengandahkan wajahnya memandang Kyuhyun."Dad" ujarnya pelan. Priyanka berlari memeluk Kyuhyun, menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada ayahnya. "Iam sorry"

Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis. Ia mengelus dan mengecup puncuk kepala putrinya. "Iam sorry too"

"Dad"

"Hm?"

"Aku ingin pindah sekolah. Bolehkan? Aku ingin satu sekolahan dengan Justin dan Sungkyu Oppa" katanya.

"You will"

"Thank Dad"

"It's over, right?" Priyanka mengangguk. "Sudah jangan menangis lagi. Sana pergi kekamar dan istrirahat oke?"

Priyanka mengangguk lagi. Melepas pelukan Kyuhyun dan menatap wajah ayahnya. "I love you, Dad"

"Love you too, honey" ucap Kyuhyun.

Setelah itu Priyanka menaiki tangga. Kyuhyun tersenyum cerah. Ia sudah berbaikan dengan Priyanka.

Selang beberapa saat, Sungmin muncul bersama Justin. "Sudah berbaikan?" Kyuhyun menampilkan gigi-gigi putihnya pada Sungmin dan Sungmin tahu artinya, ia balas tersenyum pada Kyuhyun.

"Mom Dad, aku ke atas ya" kata Justin sembari menguap lebar.

"AKH" pekikan Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin dan Justin terlonjak kaget. Pria itu seakan teringat sesuatu.

"Kenapa Kyu/Dad?" tanya Sungmin dan Justin bebarengan.

Tanpa menjawab, Kyuhyun berlari ke luar rumah di ikuti Justin yang menuntun Sungmin mengikuti langkah ayahnya. Setelah di luar, Sungmin mendengus sebal. Sedangkan Justin menatap illfeel pada tingkah ayahnya yang kini berputar-putar mengelilingi mobil biru yang tadi ia pakai. Mengelusnya, memeriksa tiap sudut lalu Kyuhyun tersenyum pada Sungmin.

"Min, mobil kenangan kita baik-baik saja" serunya sama persis seperti Guixian. Tanpa menyadari tatapan sebal istrinya, Kyuhyun melanjutkan memeluk mobil kenangannya itu.

"Mobil kenangan?" tanya Justin menatap Sungmin.

Wanita itu berdehem tidak mungkin bukan ia membeberkan kisah mobil biru suaminya pada Justin. "Mom?"

"Aniya. Bukan apa-apa" Sungmin tersenyum kaku pada Justin. Pemuda 17 tahun mengendikan bahunya dan tak berniat mengorek informasi lebih lanjut. Ah pasti bukan sesuatu yang bagus dan aman untuk di ketahui oleh dirinya yang masih 'polos' dilihat dari wajah Ibunya yang memerah.

Setelah memastikan semuanya baik-baik saja. Kyuhyun menghampiri Sungmin dan Justin. Merangkul bahu istrinya lalu mereka kembali masuk ke rumah.

"Mobil kenangan apa, Dad?" ya walau tak berniat tahu, tapi tetap Justin penasaran.

"Anak kecil tidak boleh tahu"

Nah, benar kan! Pasti mobil itu ada cerita iya-iya.

"Dad, mobil itu sudah tua tapi tenaganya masih bagus"

"Tentu saja, Dad selalu menjaganya" ucap Kyuhyun bangga. Mencolek dagu istirnya dengan senyum mesum. Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya

"Kapan-kapan aku boleh memakainya lagi kan?"

Sreet!

Kyuhyun menatap Justin. "Tidak"

"Waeee?" protesnya.

"No, tadi Dad sudah bilang itu mobil kenangan dan seharusnya hanya Dad dan Mom yang memakainya"

"Kalau begitu belikan aku mobil ya heheh"

Sungmin terkikik. Modus Justin bicara berputar-putar lalu akhirnya mengatakan apa yang dimaksud.

"Hm...? No"

"Aish" gerutu Justin. Ia menunduk lemas. "Aku akan tidur. Good night Mom Dad" ujarnya lalu berlari menuju kamarnya di lantai dua.

Sungmin berjinjit, berbisik pada Kyuhyun. "Masih belum mau mengabulkan permintaan Justin?"

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin lalu mengangguk. "Belum saatnya"

Sungmin tersenyum, menggangguk mengerti. Ia merenggangkan otot tangannya. "Aku juga mau tidur"

Kyuhyun memegang tangan Sungmin. Wanita itu menoleh pada suaminya. "Mwo?"

Kyuhyun mengulum senyum. "Jangan tidur dulu"

Sungmin mengerutkan dahinya. "Kenapa? Ini sudah malam"

"Sayang" Kyuhyun merengek sembari menggoyangkan tangan. "Ayo kita 'olahraga' dulu" ucapnya tersenyum lebar. Dalam hati Sungmin beryukur setelah kemarin Kyuhyun menolak, kali ini Kyuhyun malah yang memintanya. Yup! Lagian Sungmin merindukan little Cho.

"Olahraga harusnya dilakukan di pagi hari bukan malam hari" goda Sungmin sembari mengalungkan lengannya di leher Kyuhyun. Memberi sebuah kecupan di jakun suaminya. Sungmin bisa merasakan tubuh Kyuhyun menegang.

Dalam hati Kyuhyun bertekad. Ini hanya akan terjadi 1 ronde saja, tidak lebih mengingat stamina Sungmin yang sedang menurun. Ya, satu ronde.

Kyuhyun menghirup dalam aroma segar dari helaian rambut istrinya. "Olahraga malam lebih menyehatkan, istriku tercinta" Kyuhyun tersenyum lalu mendaratkan bibirnya di bibir Sungmin yang di terima dengan senang hati oleh istrinya itu.

Dengan terus berpagut dan melumat bibir pasangan masing-masing, Kyuhyun menggiring Sungmin dengan perlahan menuju kamar mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Chapter 3 is up ^^

Ini dia konfliknya udah mulai di mulai priyanka. Oh ya dan konflik kedepannya juga ga akan berat2. Maaf juga jika penjabarannya kurang menarik, mungkin karena banyak cast juga aku sendiri pun kadang bingung buat bikin dialog hehehe tapi aku usahain ga akan ngaret walau 3 chapter lagi menuju end blm aku tulis. Ff ini mungkin tamat di chapter 11-13.

Oh ya jika udah ga ngerasa feelnya ff ini, jgn paksa ya hehehe. Seperti biasa minta koreksinya dan saran yg membangun :)

Dan terima kasih buat teman2 yg udah kasih reviewnya :D

Sampai jumpa di chapter 4 (4-5 hari lagi) klo g ada halangan :D

Annyeongggg


	4. Chapter 4

~ URI FAMILY ~

Disclameir :

Ini hanya FF, sebuah karya fiksi yang terlahir dari otak sederhana saya. Jangan bash cast yang saya pakai karena mereka tidak tahu apa-apa. Saya hanya pinjam nama saja. V cinta damai chingu

Main Cast : Kyumin

Support Cast : OC

Warn : GS, Typo(s), geje, abal, OOC

Kyuhyun-Sungmin : 37 thn

Justin (17), Sungkyu (16), Priyanka (15), Minhyun (13), Guixian (11), Shengmin (8), Ryeo-Li Shi (4), Hana-Kayla (2)

.

oOo

.

Justin dan Sungkyu mengerutkan dahinya pada selembar kertas yang di sodorkan Minhyun. Sebuah surat undangan dari sekolah yang di peruntungkan bagi orang tua siswa mengenai perlombaan matematika tingkat nasional.

"Wah. Lagi?" tanya Justin.

Minhyun menganguk. Ia tersenyum pada kedua kakak tertuanya. "Kalian akan hadirkan? Seperti biasa?"

Justin dan Sungkyu saling berpandangan lalu kembali menatap Minhyun. "Kenapa harus kita lagi?" Sungkyu kali ini yang bertanya. Minhyun menunduk. Sungkyu tersenyum lalu mengacak rambut hitam legam milik adiknya.

Minhyun gadis yang pintar. Ia sering sekali mengikuti lomba akademis. Menjadi utusan sekolahnya. Dan Minhyun juga selalu berhasil membawa medali dan piala kemenangannya.

Tiap kali bertanding pun, Justin dan Sungkyu selalu hadir mendukung Minhyun. Minhyun memang ingin Ibu dan Ayahnya kembali menontonya dan memberi dukungan saat perlombaan. Tapi kini situasinya tidak mendukung.

Appanya sibuk bekerja sedangkan Ibunya tengah hamil tua dan harus menjaga Hana Kayla, Ryeo dan Li Shi. Maka dari itu Minhyun selalu memberi tahu sesuatu tentang sekolah kepada kedua kakak tertuanya.

Kadang pula jika penerimaan rapot atau rapat para orang tua. Minhyun pun pasti membicarakannya pada Justin dan Sungkyu. Ia tidak ingin menambah repot kedua orang tuanya.

"Coba beritahu Umma" usul Sungkyu.

"Tidak bisa, Umma sudah repot mengurus rumah dan juga si kembar" jawab Minhyun.

"Daddy?"

Minhyun menatap Justin lalu menggeleng. "Appa sibuk bekerja". Justin dan Sungkyu menghembuskan nafasnya.

Justin melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. "Minhyunnie, Dad dan Mom pasti akan meluangkan waktu mereka untuk hadir di perlombaanmu, sayang. Apalagi perlombaan kali ini di hadiri oleh lembaga-lembaga pendidikan yang siap memberi beasiswa"

Bukannya Cho Kyuhyun tidak mampu menyekolahkan anaknya. Namun mendapat beasiswa adalah hal yang sangat membanggakan bagi orang tua. Di Korea sendiri, pendidikan adalah nomer 1.

"Tetap saja aku tidak mau merepotkan Umma dan Appa" Minhyun menatap kedua kakaknya. "Pokoknya kalian harus datang, titik" setalah berucap seperti itu, Minhyun keluar dari kamar Justin.

Sungkyu berdecak pelan lalu menggeleng. "Sepertinya anak-anak Cho Kyuhyun dan Lee Sungmin semuanya keras kepala"

Justin mencebikan bibirnya. "Ya, termasuk kita berdua"

"Aku tidak"

"Oh yeah. Kau tidak ingin mengakuinya?" Justin menaikan sebelah alisnya.

Well well. Justin dan Sungkyu memang terlihat akur, kakak beradik yang berbeda satu tahun itu sering pula berbeda pendapat, saling mengejek yang berakhir berdebat melempar cibiran ataupun ejekan.

"Tidak. Karena aku tidak seperti itu" Sungkyu melempar bantal pada wajah Justin dan melenggang pergi. Ah, kakaknya itu menyebalkan.

"Aish" dengus Justin. "Hah, lihat saja nanti sifat keras kepalamu akan terbongkar" gerutunya.

.

Uri Family

.

"Aaa sayang" Kyuhyun tersenyum saat Sungmin menerima suapan darinya.

Tiap ritual makan bersama, Sungmin memang selalu tak sempat untuk makan. Karena harus menyuapi Hana dan Kayla. Jadi, Kyuhyun ikut menyuapi sang istri. Baginya itu adalah hal yang manis. Ia selalu seperti terlempar kemasa lalu saat ia dan Sungmin masih muda dulu.

Shengmin, Ryeo dan Li Shi tersenyum melihat tingkah orang tua mereka sedangkan Justin, Minhyun, Priyanka dan Guxian menatap bosan Sungmin dan Kyuhyun. Karena orang tua mereka itu selalu menebarkan aura cinta dimana-mana. Tak jarang Kyuhyun suka ketahuan saat mencuri kecupan pada Sungmin. Di pikir anak-anak tak melihat padahal kenyataannya anak-anaknya itu tahu, hanya berpura-pura tak tahu.

"Oh ya" Sungmin berseru, ia mengeluarkan sebuah surat dari saku apronnya dan menyerahkannya pada Kyuhyun. Minhyun yang melihat lebel sekolahnya di amplop itu membelakkan matanya tak percaya.

Bagaimana surat itu bisa ada pada Ibunya sedangkan ia menyerahkanya pada Justin dan Sungkyu. Minhyun menatap Sungkyu dan Justin meminta penjelasan. Justin cengengesan sedangkan Sungkyu tak berekpresi.

Saat Kyuhyun membuka surat itu lalu membacanya. Minhyun menundukan kepalanya. Bagaimana ini? Apa dia harus mengatakan keinginannya pada Ibu dan Ayahnya?

Minhyun tersentak saat di bawah meja, ada sebuah kaki yang menendeng betisnya pelan. Ia langsung menatap Justin karena kaki siapa lagi selain kakak tertuanya itu karena ia duduk berhadapan dengan Justin.

Ia menatap Justin yang melempar tatatapan 'Katakan saja keinginanmu pada Mom dan Dad'

Minhyun mendengus. Dia sudah bilang jika di tidak mau merepotkan Ibu dan Ayahnya tapi.. akh! Molla Minhyun jadi pusing sendiri.

Minhyun mengalihkan tatapannya pada Sungkyu. Kakak keduanya itu hanya tersenyum tipis lalu menganguk. Dan entah mengapa hanya seperti itu, Minhyun mendapat semangat. Ya! Biarkan dia bertingkah egois dan memaksa untuk kali ini.

Kyuhyun menatap Minhyun langsung, sesudah ia membaca surat itu. "Sayang. Wow! Ini hebat" kagum Kyuhyun. "Jika menang kau bisa dapat beasiswa dan bisa langsung masuk ke SMA mana saja tanpa test"

"Jinja?" seruan itu keluar dari mulut Guixian yang penuh dengan makanan yang belum ia telan. "Tapi Minhyun Nunna masih kelas 1 SMP"

"Nunna mu ikut kelas akselerasi. Jadi tahun depan, Minhyunnie bisa langsung masuk SMA" jelas Sungmin.

"Akselelasi apa?" tanya Shengmin.

"Loncat kelas" kata Priyanka. "Kalau Minhyun ikut akselerasi dia bisa jadi hoobeku"

"Bisa juga, Minhyun akan lebih dulu lulus dari pada kau" ejek Justin. Karena ejekannya itu ia mendapat lemparan roti dari Priyanka.

"Woohh... Minhyun Eonni daebak. Pintarnya, aku jadi iri" kata Shengmin. Memang Shengmin agak 'telat' menangkap pelajaran. "Eh, tapi dulu Sungkyu Oppa juga di tawari masuk kelas akselerasi kan?" Shengmin tampak mengingat.

"Nah, ku beritahu ya, jika Sungkyu Oppa ikut akselerasi, dia sudah lulus sekarang dan mendahului Justin" Priyanka menyunggingkan smirknya seperti sang ayah. Justin mengerucutkan bibirnya. Sungmin dan Kyuhyun tertawa melihat Justin kehabisan kata-kata.

Sungmin mengehentikan tawanya, ia lalu menatap Minhyun lagi. "Kenapa tidak memberikannya langsung pada Umma atau Appa? Jika Oppamu tidak memberikan surat itu, Umma dan Appa pasti tidak tahu" ujar Sungmin.

"Maaf" Minhyun menundukan kepalanya lagi namun detik berikutnya ia kembali mendongak menatap Sungmin dan Kyuhyun dengan wajah penuh harap. "Apa Umma dan Appa bisa hadir dan menonton saat aku berlomba?"

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin saling berpandangan. Mereka kemudian menatap Minhyun dengan senyum lebar. "Tentu saja"

Senyuman Minhyun merekah. Namun bibirnya seketika melengkung ke bawah. "Tapi, Umma dan Appa sibuk. Aku tidak mau membuat kalian repot"

"Sebenarnya kau ingin Mom and Dad hadir atau tidak sih?" sindir Priyanka yang jengah melihat tingkah plinplan Minhyun.

Minhyun menatap Priyanka sebal. "Aku mau tapi..."

"Walaupun sibuk. Umma dan Appa akan tetap pergi melihatmu, sayang" ujar Sungmin dengan senyum lembutnya. "Siapa yang mau ikut?" serunya.

"Ryeooo~"

"Li Shi juga~~"

"Ryeo, Li Shi jangan di bawa Umma" goda Guixian yang mendapat protes dari adik kembarnya itu. Kemudian si kecil Hana dan Kayla malah ikut meramaikan suasana dengan menepuk-nepuk tangannya melihat Guixian yang di kroyok oleh Ryeo dan Li Shi.

Sungmin tertawa sembari memisahkan putra kembarnya yang masih gemas pada Guixian karena melarang mereka untuk ikut.

"Bagaimana jika kita buat spanduk untuk Minhyun?" usul gila Kyuhyun.

"Ide bagus, Dad" kata Justin.

"Itu terlalu berlebihan" sahut Sungkyu.

"Tidak apa-apa kan" Kyuhyun meminta persetujuan dari Minhyun. Gadis berumur 13 tahun itu terkekeh. "Benar kata Sungkyu Oppa. Itu berlebihan Appa"

Kyuhyun cemberut lalu mengendikan bahunya. "Appa akan tetap bikin. Siapa yang mau bantu Appa bikin sepanduk nanti?"

"Akuuu"-Justin.

"Aku juga" –Guxian.

"Ryeo/Li Shi" si kembar juga ikutan.

"Ryeo dan Li Shi jangan di ajak Appa" kata Guxian yang membuatnya mendapat pukulan yang tak terasa sakit dari ke dua adik kembarnya.

Minhyun tersenyum melihat itu, ia menatap pada Justin dan Sungkyu yang ikut tersenyum melihatnya.

'Terima kasih, Oppa'

.

Uri Family

.

Sabtu siang, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin bersama Hana Kayla pergi ke supermarket. Belanja bulanan, dan juga bahan-bahan untuk membuat spanduk.

Sungmin membawa troli sedangkan Kyuhyun menggendong Hana di belakang punggungnya sedangkan Kayla di dekapannya.

Jika boleh jujur Sungmin bangga dan sedikit risih bersamaan jika jalan-jalan bersama suaminya. Ayolah, suaminya punya postur tubuh bak model internasional. Tubuh tinggi, tampan sudah jelas, berisi ya walau perut six pack Kyuhyun sudah tidak ada sejak Minhyun lahir tapi Kyuhyun tetap sexy.

Seperti sekarang ini, Sungmin terus memperhatikan Kyuhyun yang sedang memilih kain dibantu seorang SPG bernama Hyun Soo. Dih! Lihat saja Hyun Soo itu dan rekannya menatap Kyuhyun penuh binar dimata mereka. Apa mereka tidak lihat jika di depan dan belakang tubuh Kyuhyun tertempel dua bayi kembar? Dan apa mereka tidak lihat sebuah cincin yang melingkar di jari manis Kyuhyun?

Sungmin gerah. Ia berjalan angkuh menuju Kyuhyun. Ia mengalungkan tangannya pada lengan sang suami. "Papa, mau pilih yang mana?" tanya Sungmin manja.

"Belum. Sayang, kamu saja yang pilih" katanya.

Bisa Sungmin lihat para pegawai itu mendesah, Sungmin tak peduli, ia sibuk tertawa dalam hati.

.

Uri Family

.

Hari minggu yang cerah. Di taman rumah Kyuhyun sudah berserakan alat menggambar dan kain putih panjang. Kyuhyun menatap Ryeo, Li Shi, Guixian dan Justin. Mereka sudah memakai apron. Tunggu apron?

"Yang benar saja, Dad. Kenapa kita harus memakai apron?" seru Justin. Di gazebo sana, Sungmin, Priyanka, Minhyun dan Shengmin tertawa melihat kekonyolan Kyuhyun. Sedangkan Sungkyu menggelengkan kepalanya, ia lebih memilih menemani Hana dan Kayla yang sangat senang berenang.

"Ini untuk melindungi kita dari cat agar baju tidak kotor" kata Kyuhyun. Pria 37 tahun itu memaksa Justin untuk memakainya. Guixian, Ryeo dan Li Shi tidak banyak protes.

"Yosh! Kita mulai" seru Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun dan Justin mulai bekerja. Dua pria beda usia itu sedikit kewalahan memperingati Ryeo dan Li Shi untuk tidak mengecat spanduk sembarangan. Ya ampun, memangnya apa yang bisa anak kecil berumur 4 tahun lakukan sih?

"Oh ya, Dad perhatikan sudah beberapa bulan ini kau selalu izin keluar jam 10 malam lalu pulang tepat jam 11 malam"

"Apa?" Justin menatap Ayahnya kaget.

Kyuhyun bersmirk ria. "Apa? Kau pikir Dad tidak tahu eoh?" Justin menganguk mengiyakan. Karena memang dia selalu minta ijin pada sang Mommy.

"Kau tidak melakukan hal yang macam-macam kan?" Kyuhyun memicingkan matanya pada Justin.

Putra sulungnya itu menggeleng kuat. "Anio. Aku bisa jamin aku tidak melakukan hal yang macam-macam" Justin mengajungkan jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya.

"Baguslah. Tapi kenapa kau tidak beritahu Dad apa yang kau lakukan satu jam itu?"

Justin menggaruk tengkuknya. "Nanti saja lah, aku malu" cicit Justin.

Kyuhyun bisa menebak jika itu mengenai gadis. Kyuhyun menganguk mengerti, Justin bernafas lega.

Splash!

Splash!

"Yah" teriak Kyuhyun dan Justin saat Ryeo dan Li Shi mencipratkan kuas yang berlumuran cat pada mereka. Sedangkan si kembar hanya cekikikan.

Guixian berusaha menghentikan aksi kedua adiknya itu. Para wanita di gazebo hanya bisa tertawa terpingkal melihat Kyuhyun, Justin, Guixian yang berusaha menghentikan aksi jail Ryeo dan Li Shi.

"Awas ya" Kyuhyun dan Justin berlari mengejar si kembar. Ryeo dan Li shi tertawa saat Kyuhyun dan Justin berhasil menangkap mereka.

Setelah itu Kyuhyun dan Justin menyeburkan Ryeo dan Li Shi ke kolam renang khusus anak-anak disana pula ada Hana Kayla dan Sungkyu.

Ah! Satu lagi hari minggu yang menyenangkan.

.

Uri Family

.

"Apa?"

Sungmin menatap suaminya terkejut. Kenapa Kyuhyun berteriak seperti itu?

Kyuhyun mengusap dahinya. "Tak bisa kau saja yang mewakili Hae?"

Oh masalah perusahaan batin Sungmin.

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin dengan sorot menyesal membuat istrinya itu mengerutkan dahi tak mengerti. "Baiklah" Kyuhyun pun memutuskan panggilan tersebut.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sungmin.

"Dari Donghae. Aku harus meeting dengan klien dan tidak bisa diwakilkan. Ya ampun bagaimana ini?"

Sungmin mengusap bahu Kyuhyun. "Pergi saja"

"Tapi sayang, bagaimana dengan Minhyun? Aku sudah janji" kata Kyuhyun.

Hari ini mereka akan pergi menonton pertandingan Minhyun. Sengaja pula Ryeo dan Li Shi tidak masuk sekolah. Bukan hanya si kembar sih, Justin, Sungkyu, Priyanka, Guixian dan Shengmin pun ikut izin dari sekolah. Memang tidak baik, tapi jika menyangkut keluarga, keluarga Cho akan melakukan apapun. Apalagi khusus Priyanka, dia baru saja pindah kesekolahan yang sama dengan Justin dan Sungkyu dan sekarang sudah tidak masuk sekolah.

Sungmin tersenyum. "Minhyun pasti mengerti"

Kyuhyun menghembuskan nafasnya. Dengan berat hati, ia menyampar kunci mobilnya. Menecup kening Sungmin kemudian melesat pergi.

.

"Lama" keluh Li Shi.

"Iya. Lama sekali" sahut Ryeo.

Kakak beradik itu tengah menunggu mobil bus milik Appanya. Li Shi bersorak saat dari tikungan, ia melihat mobil Bus milik Appanya sudah datang. Ia dan Ryeo berlarian kedalam rumah dan berseru mengakatan jika Busnya sudah datang.

Semuanya langsung berhamburan keluar. Eunhyuk yang menggendong Hana berteriak pada Ryeo dan Li Shi agar tidak berlarian di dekat Bus yang akan berhenti begitu pula Sungkyu yang menggendong Kayla. Ia pun ikut menegur Ryeo dan Li Shi namun sepertinya tak di dengar si kembar.

"Wohh.. sudah lama aku tidak naik bus ini" teriak Priyanka saat memasuki bus super mewah milik Appanya itu.

Bus itu memang akan di pakai jika keluarga Cho bepergian. Jika membeli mobil keluarga, tetap saja tidak cukup untuk memuat anggota keluarganya. Karena itu Kyuhyun langsung membeli Bus.

Kyuhyun memang sengaja membuat Bus itu senyaman mungkin menyerupai ruang keluarga. Sofa, home teater, dapur, kamar mandi. Khusus di lantai 2 terdapat 2 kamar. Ya, agar istri dan anak-anaknya tidak jenuh saat di perjalanan. Apasih yang tidak bisa Cho Kyuhyun lakukan untuk keluarganya.

Bus pun mulai berangkat. Tak membutuhkan waktu yang lama. 20 menit kemudian, mereka sudah sampai.

Minhyun yang memang sedari tadi menunggu, menghampiri keluarganya di tempat parkir. "Mana Appa?" tanya Minhyun pada Sungmin.

"Appa ada meeting mendadak sayang" jelasnya. Minhyun sedikit kecewa mendengarnya. Namun wajah murung nya berubah. Ya, walau Kyuhyun berhalangan tapi Ibu dan saudara-saudaranya dan juga bibi Eunhyuk sudah datang untuk mendukungnya.

.

Uri Family

.

Sejak tadi Kyuhyun selalu melihat jam tangannya. Itu yang Donghae perhatikan. Ia tahu apa yang di pikirkan Kyuhyun. Pasti sahabatnya itu memikirkan tentang perlombaan Minhyun. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, Kyuhyun juga tidak bisa meninggalkan pekerjaan begitu saja. Meeting kerjasama ini memang dijadwalkan besok, namun rekannya itu pun merubah rencana tiba-tiba karena ia harus kembali ke negara asalnya siang nanti.

Akhirnya yang di tunggu Kyuhyun pun datang. Meeting itu berakhir dengan hasil yang seperti Kyuhyun inginkan.

"Biar yang disini aku tangani" kata Donghae saat mereka baru saja masuk ke ruangan Kyuhyun. "Sana, sana" usirnya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar. "Thank"

.

Dengan kecepatan di atas rata-rata Kyuhyun melaju di jalanan. Menyalip mobil-mobil yang menghalangi. Namun sayang, saat dia membuka pintu ruangan tempat perlombaan berlangsung. Sorak-sorak dan ucapan selamat untuk para peserta yang menang, yang menyambutnya.

Perlombaan sudah berakhir.

Dia sudah sangat terlambat.

Minhyun yang berada di depan panggung menyadari keberadaan ayahnya sontak tersenyum. Sungmin yang memperhatikan tingkah Minhyun yang sempat murung kini berubah cerah pun ikut melihat arah tatapan putrinya itu.

Sungmin yang memang berada di pingir tempat duduk, tersenyum pada Kyuhyun yang masih berdiri di ambang pintu, ia mengulurkan tangan dan bibir mungilnya bergerak mengatakan 'kemarilah'. Dengan langkah berat Kyuhyun menghampiri istri dan anak-anaknya berada.

Kyuhyun berbisik pada Sungmin. "Maaf"

Istrinya itu menggeleng. "Minhyun pasti mengerti. Lihatlah, dari tadi dia tidak tersenyum tapi sekarang senyumnya lebar sekali" kata Sungmin.

Didepan sana, sedang melakukan penyerahan piala. Kyuhyun di beri tahu jika Minhyun menang sebagai juara satu. Minhyun menatap saudara-saudaranya, lalu Ibunya dan terakhir pada sang ayah. Ia mengacungkan piala keudara seakan mengatakan 'Appa, aku menang'. Seorang juri mempersilahkan Minhyun untuk berpidato.

Minhyun menepuk kepala mic, mengecek apakah mic itu sudah aktif atau belum. Ia menghembuskan nafas lalu mulai berbicara.

"Pertandingan kali ini sungguh sangat berat. Aku bangga karena bisa seperti Ayahku yang pernah menang dalam perlombaan seperti sekarang. Terima kasih untuk para Songsengnim yang sudah memberikan ilmu pelajaran dan membimbingku. Dan tentu saja terima kasih yang sangat besar..." Minhyun membuat lingkaran penuh dengan kedua tangannya. "Pada keluargaku yang hadir dan mendukungku. Itu mereka" tunjuknya.

Orang-orang disana serempat menoleh pada deretan kursi dimana Sungmin dan anak-anaknya berserta Eunhyuk duduk. Mereka semuanya jadi salah tingkah. "Dan pria tampan yang berada di samping Ibuku, itu adalah Ayahku" Kyuhyun melempar senyumnya pada orang-orang yang kini hanya menatapanya.

"Terima kasih Appa. Appa sudah hadir disini, padahal Appa mempunyai pekerjaan di kantor. Piala ini aku persembahkan untuk Appa" dari tempat duduknya, Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar dan ia pun melakukan pose 'saranghae' dengan menyatukan kedua tangannya di atas kepala.

.

Uri Family

.

Setelah keluar dari ruang perlombaan. Kyuhyun, Sungmin dan anak-anak mereka mengambil foto dengan Eunhyuk yang berubah menjadi fotografer. Tadi pun, Eunhyuk menjadi seorang juru kamera, ia merekam perlombaan Minhyun.

Kyuhyun mengelus rambut Minhyun, putrinya itu mendongak sembari tersenyum. Kyuhyun masih tetap menyesal karena tidak melihat pertandingan Minhyun padahal ia sudah berjanji.

"Maafkan Appa, ya" katanya.

Minhyun menggeleng. Ia memeluk pinggang Ayahnya itu. "Tidak apa-apa. Malahan Minhyun berterima kasih karena Appa menyempatkan hadir padahal kata Umma, Appa harus meeting dengan klien penting" Minhyun menatap Kyuhyun dengan senyum lebarnya. "Terima kasih, Appa"

Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis, kemudian mengecup kening putrinya itu.

Tiba-tiba, Kepala sekolah dan wali kelas Minhyun menghampiri Kyuhyun dan Sungmin, mengajak berbicara dan basa-basi. Sedangkan Eunhyuk di bantu Sungkyu memperhatikan anak-anak yang membuat ribut apalagi Ryeo, Li Shi, Guixian. Sedangkan Shengmin tengah bermain dengan Hana dan Kayla.

"Oppa" Priyanka menepuk bahu Sungkyu. Pemuda 16 tahun itu berdehem. "Itu lihat, gadis yang sedang Justin ajak bicara itu bukannya Hyun Min Sunbae?"

Sungkyu langsung mengikuti arah yang di tunjuk Priyanka. Didekat papan pengumuman sana, Justin yang menyadari Sungkyu menatapnya, melambaikan tangan. Entah Justin mengatakan apa tapi sosok gadis yang bernama Hyun Min itu ikut menoleh menatap Sungkyu. Hyun Min melempar senyum manisnya namun Sungkyu tak menanggapai.

"Bilang pada Appa dan Umma, aku duluan kedalam bus" ujarnya pada Priyanka. Sungkyu pun pergi menuju parkiran tak menghiraukan Justin yang memanggil namanya.

Justin berpamitan dengan Hyun Min lalu menghampiri Priyanka. "Dasar, kenapa tidak menyahut saat aku memanggil namanya" gerutu Justin.

Priyanka mengendikan bahunya. "Justin, gadis itu Hyun Min sunbae kan? Sekelas dengan Sungkyu Oppa?"

"Bagaimana kau tahu?"

"Aku pernah menjemput Sungkyu Oppa kekelasnya dan melihat Hyun Min sunbae"

Justin beroh ria.

"Justin"

"Apa?"

"Sedang apa dia ada disini?" tanya Priyanka.

"Sepupunya ikut perlomabaan ini"

"Aku tidak melihatnya di ruangan tadi"

"Aku saja baru melihatnya saat keluar dari ruangan"

"Justin. Kenapa kau bisa dekat dengan Hyun Min sunbae?"

"Kami satu klub ektrakuliluler. Karena itu kami dekat"

"Oh. Begitu" Priyanka manggut-manggut.

"Tapi kenapa kau cerewet sekali"

Priyanka menyikut perut kakaknya itu. "Ish. Terserahku"

Justin terkekeh lalu mengusak rambut Priyanka. Justin sama sekali tidak mendengarkan gerutuan Priyanka, di pikirannya hanya ada Sungkyu. Apa adiknya itu marah padanya?

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Hola chapter 4 is up ^^

Thank to:

Chapter 2

Abilhikmah, PumpkinEvil137, Wiprasetyalee, sausbotol, mandakyumin, WineKyumin137, kiran theacyankEsa, nurindaKyumin, nanayukeroo, sandrimayy88, cloudswan, TiffyTiffanyLee, kim soo jong, Cho MeiHwa, fitriKyuMin, ratu kyuhae, syofanisri, chosweetgyu, Onie, nova137, adekyumin joyer, Misslah, orange girls, TDWFTD, Guest, PaboGirl, dne, Parkhyun

Chapter 3

Cho MeiHwa, sunasuki, TiffyTiffanyLee, SecretVin137, PumpkinEvil137, nurindaKyumin, Wiprasetyalee, ratu kyuhae, fitriKyuMin, nova137, sandrimayy88, syofanisri, nanayukeroo, SMLming, LauraChoilau324, cloudswan, Parkhyun, bininyhyukblmkesampean, orange girls, Misslah, nuralrasyid, ikakyuminss, sausbotol, ichadkelpeu, TDWFTD

.

Jongmal gomawo chingudeul. Oke ketemu lagi 5-7 hari kedepan soalnya paketan aku mau abis, nunggu isi dulu ya heheheh :p

Mian chapter sekarang flat bgt, kyumin momenta hampir ga ada, mian ne #bungkuk2#. Maaf juga ngaret sehari heheh soalnya kemaren gangguan, buat nebusnya aku kasih cuplikan buat chapter 5 deh :D. Ini dia...

 _Dua teman laki-laki Sungkyu berbisik. "Yah, Ibu mu cantik sekali. Seperti gadis berumur 25 tahunan" Sungkyu hanya berdehem mengiyakan._

" _Kalau secantik itu, aku rela menjadi suami kedua Ibumu" kata teman Sungkyu satunya._

 _._

" _Jangan sampai kau melakukan hal bodoh seperti Appamu, Sungkyunie" ujar Sungmin_

 _._

" _Bagaiman jika besok kita pergi berkencan?"_

 _Kyuhyun mengembungkan pipinya bertingkah imut berusaha membuat Sungmin agar berubah pikiran. "Sesekali, kita sudah lama tidak pergi keluar berdua. Ayolah"_

 _._

Okeeee! Itu lah cuplikannya. Sampai berjumpa lagi chingudeullll *lambaiTangan ^^


	5. Chapter 5

~ URI FAMILY ~

Disclameir :

Ini hanya FF, sebuah karya fiksi yang terlahir dari otak sederhana saya. Jangan bash cast yang saya pakai karena mereka tidak tahu apa-apa. Saya hanya pinjam nama saja. V cinta damai chingu

Main Cast : Kyumin

Support Cast : OC

Warn : GS, Typo(s), geje, abal, OOC

Kyuhyun-Sungmin : 37 thn

Justin (17), Sungkyu (16), Priyanka (15), Minhyun (13), Guixian (11), Shengmin (8), Ryeo-Li Shi (4), Hana-Kayla (2)

.

oOo

.

"Sungkyu, yah!"

Justin menggerutu saat sang adik tak menunggunya malah pergi duluan dan tentu saja tak menghiraukanya. Ck! Kenapa dengan adiknya itu, Ia melepas helm yang ia pakai lalu menaruhnya di atas motor Sungkyu (Justin masih tidak mau memakai motornya). Ia tak khawatir akan kehilangan karena keamanan di sekolahnya patut di acungi jempol. Justin berlari meninggalkan tempat parkir sekolah.

"Yah, kau kenapa adikku~" candanya saat ia berhasil mengejar Sungkyu.

Sungkyu tidak menunjukan ekpresi apapun dan lagi, tidak menghiraukan sang kakak. Terlalu malas. Justin sangat berisik. Sungkyu pun berusaha mempercepat langkahnya.

Di depan kelas Sungkyu, ada sosok Hyun Min yang kemarin mereka bertemu di tempat pertandingan Minhyun. Hyun Min teman sekelas Sungkyu, ia tengah bercanda dengan beberapa teman yeojanya. Langkah Sungkyu terhenti, itu sempat membuat Justin yang mengoceh hampir menabrak punggung adiknya namun Sungkyu kembali melangkah.

"Pagi Sungkyu-ah" sapa Hyun Min dengan senyum lebarnya.

Gadis itu berpostur tubuh mungil agak tomboy, rambutnya pendek sebahu dengan poni yang ia jepit di sebelah kanan membuatnya terlihat sangat manis dan imut.

"Oh, pagi" Sungkyu menjawab singkat lalu langsung masuk kedalam kelas. Pemuda itu tak sadar sudah membuat lengkungan bibir Hyun Min turun kebawah.

Justin tersenyum. Mengerti dengan perasaan Hyun Min. Ia berbisik. "Jangan sedih, smile"

Hyun Min menatap Justin lalu kembali menarik sudut bibirnya, tersenyum tipis. Justin dengan wajah cerianya merangkul bahu Hyun Min tanpa rasa canggung dan ikut bercanda dengan teman-teman gadis itu yang memang menggenal Cho bersaudara. Dari dalam kelas, Sungkyu menatap kebersamaan gadis itu dengan Justin dengan sorat mata penuh keirian. Ia mengutuk kakaknya, kenapa harus bermesraan di sekolah sih?

Sungkyu menghembuskan nafasnya lalu mengeluarkan buku pelajaran. Lebih baik ia tenggelam dalam angka-angka dalam buka matematika dari pada harus melihat pemandangan yang membuat hatinya seakan terbakar.

Namun ia salah, matanya selalu bergerak mencuri pandang pada Justin dan Hyun Min. Lagian, sebentar lagi bel akan berbunyi kenapa pula Justin belum pergi ke kelasnya yang berada di lantai atas?

Pada akhirnya, Sungkyu hanya mencoret-coret buku tulisnya sampai tangannya mengukir sebuah nama.

'Park Hyun Min'

.

Uri Family

.

Dengan di bantu Shengmin. Sungmin membuat suguhan untuk teman-teman Sungkyu yang sedang kerja kelompok. Wajahnya berseri dan sedikit penasaran.

Sungkyu membawa 5 temannya, dua laki-laki dan 3 perempuan. Apa diantara 3 gadis yang sekelompok dengan Sungkyu ada seorang gadis 'spesial' bagi putranya itu.

Sungmin terkikik sendiri dibuatnya. "Umma kenapa?" tanya Shengmin.

Sungmin mengerjap. "Anio, ayo kita antarkan ini"

Sungmin dan Shengmin pun membawa makanan ke taman. Salah satu teman gadis Sungkyu yang satu-satunya berambut pendek menghampiri Sungmin. "Aduh bibi, maaf merepotkan" katanya, itu Hyun Min. Dengan sopan ia mengambil alih nampan yang di pegang Sungmin dan menaruhnya di meja. Dua gadis lainnya pun membantu Shengmin.

"Ah tidak apa-apa. Jika bibi tahu kalian akan datang. Bibi akan siapkan hidangan yang lebih mencukupi untuk kalian" cengirnya.

"Ini saja sudah cukup, bibi" kata salah satu gadis teman Sungkyu.

Dua teman laki-laki Sungkyu berbisik. "Ibu mu cantik sekali. Seperti gadis berumur 25 tahunan" Sungkyu hanya berdehem mengiyakan.

"Kalau secantik itu, aku rela menjadi suami kedua Ibumu" kata teman Sungkyu satunya.

Sungkyu mengerjap matanya merasa tidak percaya temannya bisa mengatakan itu. Geez! Pesona seorang Lee Sungmin memang luar biasa. Membuat yang waras menjadi tidak waras.

"Coba katakan itu di hadapan Ayahku. Aku jamin vas bunga pasti menghantam kepalamu" ujar Sungkyu datar. Temannya itu hanya tersenyum lima jari.

Shengmin sudah kembali masuk kedalam dan bermain dengan Hana Kayla sambil nonton tv. Sedangkan Sungmin masih betah berlama-lama melihat Sungkyu dan temen-temannya belajar kelompok.

Gerah dengan tingkah Ibunya yang senyam senyum tidak jalas. Sungkyu menghembuskan nafasnya lalu memandang sang Ibu dengan wajah bosan. "Umma, bisa tinggalkan kami?"

Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya. Kenapa Sungkyu dingin sekali sih. Seperti Kyuhyun saat remaja. Ah! Lebih tepat memang Sungkyu jiplakan Kyuhyun.

"Kenapa?"

"Risih" jawab Sungkyu singkat. "Umma lebih baik kembali kedalam"

"Kau tidak sopan dengan ibumu sendiri, Sungkyu ah" Hyun Min melotot pada Sungkyu namun pemuda itu balas menatapnya dingin.

Interaksi itu membuat Sungmin mengulum senyumnya. Ah! Apakah gadis itu?

"Araseo! Araseo" Sungmin menengahi. "Umma akan kembali kedalam" katanya. Sungmin mengacak rambut putranya lalu melenggang pergi sembari bersenandung. Membuat teman-teman Sungkyu termasuk Hyun Min bertanya-tanya.

"Sungkyu-ah. Apa kau selalu seperti itu pada Umma mu?" tanya Hyunmin.

Sungkyu menghentikan kegiatannya yang akan menulis. Ia menatap Hyun Min. "Bukan urusanmu" jawabnya dingin.

Sungkyu memang dingin. Tapi Sungkyu tidak sedingin itu sebelumnya dan itu hanya padanya. Kenyataan tersebut membuat Hyun Min merasa sedih. "Sungkyu-ah, apa aku sudah membuat kesalahan padamu?"

"Hah?"

Teman-teman yang lain saling berpandangan satu sama lain dan berusaha menutup kuping mereka. Well, sepertinya Sungkyu dan Hyun Min memiliki masalah yang harus diselesaikan. Jadi teman-temannya mencoba fokus mengerjakan tugas.

"Apa aku sudah membuatmu marah?"

"Apa yang kau bicarakan?"

Hyun Min menunduk. "Kau marah padaku kan? Katakan apa salahku?"

Sungkyu menggeratkan giginya. "Berhentilah berbicara dan kembali kerjakan tugas"

"Apa karena kedekatanku dengan Justin"

Brak!

Sungkyu menggebrak meja. "Itu sama sekali bukan urusanku. Kau menyebalkan sekali" ujarnya dengan nada tinggi. Sedetik kemudian ia merutuk dirinya sendiri yang berbicara kasar pada Hyun Min, walau wajahnya masih menampilkan wajah datar. Lihatlah, bahkan kedua mata Hyun Min sudah berkaca-kaca.

"Kau yang menyebalkan" Hyun Min mengepak barang-barangnya. "Maaf aku pergi duluan" Hyun Min lalu meninggalkan Sungkyu dan teman-temannya.

Sungkyu menghembuskan nafasnya. Tak pernah ia lepas kontrol seperti ini.

.

Sungmin tersentak saat ia tengah asyik menonton acara realty show tiba-tiba Hyun Min datang dan membungkukkan badannya lalu berpamitan.

"Aku pulang dulu, bibi"

"Ah, ne hati-hati sayang" Hyun Min membalas senyuman Sungmin lalu pergi. Sungmin bertanya-tanya apa yang terjadi pada gadis itu? apalagi melihat raut sedih dari wajah manis Hyun Min. Dengan sudah payah ia menengok ke arah gazebo. Lebih tepatnya menatap Sungkyu yang wajahnya tampak kusut.

"Aigoo, dasar anak muda" Sungmin tersenyum tipis, masih memperhatikan Sungkyu. "Jangan sampai kau melakukan hal bodoh seperti Appamu, Sungkyunie" ujar Sungmin menanyunkan bibirnya ia mengingat wajah tampan suaminya. Tak apa jika hal bodoh itu berakhir manis seperti apa yang Kyuhyun lakukan. Tak lama wanita berbadan dua itu terkikik. "Kyu~~~" ucap Sungmin manja memanggil nama suaminya.

"Dari tadi Umma tertawa sendiri" gumam Shengmin menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia mengendikan bahunya lalu kembali bermain dengan Hana dan Kayla

.

Uri Family

.

Sungmin berbaring di sofa, menatap langit-langit ruangan kerja Kyuhyun sembari memanyunkan bibirnya. Ia menoleh pada Kyuhyun yang masih berkutat dengan laptopnya.

Sungmin berdecak. "Pekerjaan itu dikerjakannya dikantor. Jika dirumah kau milikku dan anak-anak" sindir Sungmin dengan wajah cemberut. Wanita cantik itu selalu kesal jika Kyuhyun membawa pekerjaannya ke rumah.

Kyuhyun berdehem. Untung ia sudah menyelesaikan laporannya sebelum Sungmin menyindirnya. Langkah selanjutnya, ia menyimpan laporannya lalu mematikan laptop kemudian ia beranjak dan duduk di lantai menghadap Sungmin yang masih dalam posisi enaknya, berbaring di sofa.

"Nah, aku sudah selesai" Kyuhyun tersenyum, ia hendak mengecup bibir ranum Sungmin namun sang istri memalingkan wajahnya _sok_ ogah-ogahan padahal mau. Hingga bibir Kyuhyun mendarat pada pipi Sungmin. "Ayo cerita lagi"

"Jadi sedari tadi aku cerita panjang lebar kau tidak mendengarkan?" Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun dengan wajah sewot.

"Aduh, maksudnya lanjutkan. Aku mendengarkan kok. Sungkyu bertengkar dengan gadis manis bernama Hyun Min" Kyuhyun menjelaskan.

Sungmin tersenyum manis. "Kyu, sepertinya mereka saling suka deh. Bikin gemas" benar-benar gemas hingga Sungmin mencubit kedua pipi Kyuhyun membuat suaminya itu meringis. Sungmin terkekeh melihat kedua pipi Kyuhyun memerah akibat ulahnya.

"Mukamu jadi lucu" kata Sungmin.

Kyuhyun mendekatkan wajahnya hingga jarak bibirnya dan bibir Sungmin sangat dekat. "Dasar nakal" setelah itu, Kyuhyun menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir milik Sungmin. Terus bergerak satu sama lain. Saling menyambut dan berpagut, membuat suara khas orang tengah berciuman pun terdengar.

Kyuhyun melepaskan tautan bibirnya dengan Sungmin. Ia mengecup kening dan kedua pipi Sungmin. "Sayang"

"Hm"

"Bagaiman jika besok kita pergi berkencan?"

Sungmin tampak berpikir. "Tapi jika hari libur. That's family time, right?"

Kyuhyun mengembungkan pipinya bertingkah imut berusaha membuat Sungmin agar berubah pikiran. "Sesekali, kita sudah lama tidak pergi keluar berdua. Ayolah"

"Tapi Kyu, anak-anak bagaimana? Apalagi Ryeo, Li Shi, Hana dan Kayla"

"Kita bisa titip mereka pada Donghae dan Eunhyuk"

Sungmin bangun dari rebahannya di bantu Kyuhyun. Hingga wanita cantik itu kini duduk sembari bersandar sedangkan Kyuhyun masih betah duduk di lantai menghadap Sungmin.

"Donghae dan Eunhyuk pasti kerepotan"

"Ryeo, Li Shi, Hana dan Kayla punya 6 kakak, sayang"

"Tapi..."

"Ayolah" Kyuhyun menampilkan mata yang berkaca-kaca dengan raut sememelas mungkin. Biarkan Kyuhyun bertingkah egois untuk kali ini, oke! Kata-kata itu pun pernah di utarakan Minhyun.

Melihat wajah sunguh-sungguh suaminya. Dan dengan pertimbangan sangat matang, mengesampingkan anak-anak. Dengan agak berat hati Sungmin memutuskan. "Baiklah"

Ingin rasanya Kyuhyun berteriak sekencang mungkin. Tapi ia sadar ini sudah sangat malam jadi ia hanya bergumam dengan wajah cerita. "Ah! Yatta~"

.

Keesokan paginya –pagi sekali pukul 5.30- dengan tega, Kyuhyun mengetuk dan menekan bel rumah Donghae tanpa henti membuat sang sahabat dengan istrinya yang tengah terlelap tidur, terbangun.

"Kau gila?" teriak Donghae. Rambutnya masih acak-acakan. Ia hanya memakai celana piyama dan membiarkan tubuh atasnya terekpos. Kyuhyun tersenyum sangat manis. "Tolong jaga anak-anakku ya"

Donghae menatap Kyuhyun malas. "Memangnya kau mau kemana?" ia menatap dari atas sampai bawah. Ia baru menyadari jika Kyuhyun sudah perpakaian rapi dengan setelan kaos lengan pendek, jaket, celana jins dan sepatu sport. "Kyuhyun-ah, kau itu sudah berumur 37 tahun, sudah beristri dan mempunyai 10 anak dan 1 calon bayi dalam perut istrimu. Kenapa kau berpakaian seperti anak kuliahan? Kau ingin mengencani gadis-gadis muda?"

Kyuhyun menatap Donghae datar. "Kau benar tentang mengencani. Tapi bukan gadis-gadis muda melainkan istriku, kau ini" semburnya. "Cepat mandi dan pergi kerumah ku. Aku akan berangkat sebentar lagi"

"Yak! Matahari juga belum keluar kau sudah akan pergi?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk-angguk ia melambaikan tangannya sembari melangkah masuk rumahnya.

Di dapur Sungmin pun sudah rapi dengan dress putih selutut yang dilapisi sweter. Ia sudah membuat sarapan pagi untuk anak-anaknya.

"Sudah siap?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Sungmin menganguk. "Apa kita tidak membangunkan Justin sekedar memberitahu kemana kita pergi?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng. "Biarkan anak-anak tidur, ini kan hari minggu" Kyuhyun mengambil tas selempang milik Sungmin lalu menggengam tangan istrinya. "Kajja" Kyuhyun melempar senyum yang dibalas senyuman tak kalah manis oleh Sungmin.

.

Uri Family

.

"Kesalllllll" Guixian berteriak lalu menceburkan tubuhnya kedalam kolom renang. Priyanka berteriak karena tindakan Guixian membuat dirinya terciprat air. Priyanka sedang berjemur di pinggir kolam renang sambil mendengarkan musik, ia takut air itu mengenai ponselnya.

Guixian yang tengah kesal semakin kesal. Ia sengaja mencipratkan air pada Priyanka. "Yak! Bocah! tingkahmu sungguh tidak lucu" Priyanka bangun dan menjauhi kolam. Ia pindah ke gazebo, ada Donghae dan Eunhyuk yang tengah menyuapi Hana dan Kayla.

Guixian berenang ketepi, dimana Justin tengah duduk sembari makan roti bakar berselai kacang.

"Oppa, jangan sampai bubuk rotinya masuk kedalam kolam. Nanti kotor" teriak Shengmin dari kolam anak-anak. Berenang dengan Ryeo dan Li Shi.

"Oke, sayang" jawabnya. Justin melirik pada Guixian. "Sudah jangan kesal lagi"

"Aku tetap masih kesal" katanya. Pandangannya yang tadi melihat Sungkyu yang tengah mengajari Minhyun berenang, ia alihkan menatap Justin. "Bagaimana bisa Appa menculik Umma untuk berkencan" lanjutnya.

Ya, pagi tadi mereka bangun pukul 9. Melihat meja makan sudah terhidang penuh makanan sedangkan Ayah dan Ibu mereka tak ada, hanya ada Donghae dan Eunhyuk yang tengah menonton tv. Paman bibi mereka bilang, jika Ayah dan Ibu mereka pergi kencan, pagi buta sekali entah pulangnya kapan.

Karena tidak tahu harus melakukan apa, mereka memutuskan untuk berenang saja. Dan disinilah mereka. Walau Guixian masih ya well bocah kecil itu sudah bilang berkali-kali jika dirinya kesal kan.

"Sesekali. Kau ini berlebihan. Bilang saja kau mau ikut"

"Itu kau sudah tahu alasannya kenapa aku kesal. Dasar babo"

"Mwo?" Justin melongo mendengar Guixian mengatainya babo. "Dasar adik tak tahu di untung"

"Aishh..." Guxian berteriak sambil menepuk-nepuk air.

"Guxian jika kau marah-marah, nanti cepat tua loh" kata Minhyun yang berenang dengan berpegangan tangan pada Sungkyu.

"Berisik"

Sungkyu menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah Guixian yang labil. "Oppa, aku akan coba berenang sendiri" ujar Minhyun.

"Baiklah. Oppa lepaskan?" tanya Sungkyu memastikan.

"Hum" Minhyun menganguk. Minhyun mencoba berenang saat Sungkyu mulai melepas tangannya namun gadis berumur 13 tahun itu masih berenang di tempat. Minhyun tampak kesal.

Sungkyu mengelus rambut basah Minhyun. "Pelan-pelan, kalau rajin belajar pasti bisa"

Minhyun mencoba menarik sudut bibirnya ke atas. "Ne, Oppa"

Teriakan Eunhyuk, membuat Justin, Sungkyu, Minhyun, Shengmin, Ryeo dan Li Si yang masih di kolam menoleh. "Anak-anak, makan dulu sini" katanya.

Mereka pun menikmati sarapan pagi dengan selingan teriakan Guixian yang hari ini terlihat penuh emosi. Keisengan sedikit saja dari kakak-kakaknya membuat bocah itu marah.

Sungkyu bersikap antisipasi saat melihat Justin mendekatinya. "Ada apa?"

"Aku dengar kemarin kau dan Hyun Min bertengkar"

Entah mengapa mood Sungkyu menjadi turun. "Dia mengadu?"

"Hey adikku. Kenapa kau menjadi mengesalkan seperti itu"

Sungkyu menghembuskan nafasnya kasar. "Kalian berdua pasangan serasi. Sama-sama menyebalkan" ia lalu berdiri dan masuk kedalam rumah.

Justin menggigit bibir bawahnya merasa geram. Ia masih mengingat cerita Hyun Min di line telepon. Suara gadis itu bergetar, tentu saja Justin tahu jika Hyun Min menangis. Dan Sungkyu dalang semuanya. Berniat meluruskan kesalahpahaman, si sulung itu berdiri dan menyusul Sungkyu.

Priyanka, Minhyun, Guxian yang melihat aura mencekam dari kedua kakak tertua mereka saliang berbisik dan berpandangan. Setelah berunding, mereka memutuskan untuk mengikuti langkah Justin, tentu saja diam-diam. Mereka takut jika Justin dan Sungkyu bertengkar.

"Kalian mau kemana?" tanya Donghae.

"Menguping" jawab Priyanka, Minhyun dan Guxian. Donghae manatap Eunhyuk, istrinya mengendikan bahu.

.

"Berhenti mengikutiku" seru Sungkyu. Justin malah semakin mempercepat langkah mengejar adiknya. Justin sudah lebih dulu berada di anak tangga menghadap Sungkyu membuat pemuda 16 tahun itu mendelik kesal. "Apa mau mu, Justin?"

"Aku harus jelaskan sesuatu padamu. Aku rasa kau sudah salah paham" Justin memegang kedua bahu adiknya. "Kau cemburu pada Hyun Min kan? Kau kesal karena aku dekat dengannya kan? Dengar. Aku tidak menyukai Hyun Min. Dia hanya.."

"Berhenti bicara"

Di pintu samping yang menghubungkan teras dan taman. Priyanka, Minhyun, Guixian membuka mulutnya. Tak menyangka jika kedua kakaknya itu bertengkar karena cinta. Oh! Cinta segitiga sepertinya.

"Omona, apa jangan-jangan Sungkyu Oppa dan Justin saling menyukai? Lalu Sungkyu Oppa cemburu karena Justin dekat dengan seorang gadis? Ya ampun aku tidak menyangka jika mereka gay. Astaga, astaga! Ini incest. Kira-kira siapa Seme siapa Uke diantara mereka?"

Minhyun memutar bola matanya malas. Ia tahu jika Priyanka seorang Fujoshi yang selalu membaca fanfiction tentang genre 'itu' dan juga menstalk akun pasangan gay lainnya. Tapi Minhyun tidak menyangka jika Priyanka akan menganggap Sungkyu dan Justin seperti itu.

Normalnya, dari perselisihan Sungkyu dan Justin sudah jelas. Jika Sungkyu cemburu pada gadis yang dekat dengan Justin. Karena Sungkyu menyukai gadis itu. Tidak seperti apa yang di pikirkan Priyanka.

"Priyanka, isi otak kamu apa sih?" dengus Minhyun malas.

"Ich kata-kata itu lagi" Priyanka cemberut. Sedangkan Guixan, dia hanyalah bocah polos. Tak mengerti apa yang di ucapkan Priyanka. Walau begitu dia mengerti apa yang terjadi antara Sungkyu dan Justin.

"Priya. Cepat hubungi Appa dan Umma. Suruh mereka cepat pulang. Katakan jika Sungkyu hyung dan Justin bertengkar hebat. Cepat" perintah Guixian.

Sembari bersungut-sungut Priyanka melaksanakan perintah adiknya itu. "Jangan panggil aku Priya. Bodoh"

.

Uri Family

.

Setelah melihat matahari terbit di sebuah bukit. Kyuhyun lalu mengajak Sungmin untuk makan di sebuah kedai sederhana dekat SMA mereka dulu. Kedai itu tidak banyak berubah, hingga Kyuhyun dan Sungmin bisa meresakan saat-saat awal mereka menjalin hubungan.

Setelah itu, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sepakat untuk pergi ke wonderland. Mereka tidak menaiki wahana apapun karena kehamilan Sungmin. Mereka hanya berpegangan tangan, berjalan-jalan mengelilingi taman bermain.

Oh ya, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin pun membeli sebuah baju couple berlengan panjang. Bertuliskan husband dan wife. Mereka terlihat seperti pasangan muda yang tengah menunggu kelahiran anak pertama. Padahal... well itu kelahiran kesebelas.

Namun jalan-jalan mereka terhenti ketika Sungmin meminta di belikan kembang gula. Wajah Sungmin yang cantik itu berubah sangat imut saat memakan manisan berwarna pink itu. Kemudian, dengan rayuan, Sungmin menurut pada suami yang memintanya untuk kembali ke parkiran.

Sungmin kira, Kyuhyun akan mengajaknya kesuatu tempat lagi. Namun saat sudah ia masuk kedalam mobil, Kyuhyun menarik tengkuknya lalu mereka pun berciuman dan bercumbu. Seperti sekarang.

"Hhmm..."

Sungmin memejamkan matanya saat Kyuhyun memijat kedua payudaranya. Ia bisa merasakan baju bagian dadanya basah karena air susu. Lidah terampil Kyuhyun pun tengah asik menulusuri leher istrinya. Sungmin terkulai lemas di sandaran kursi mobil.

"Kyu~~"

"Hm" Kyuhyun bergumam begitu sexy. "Min, tanganmu" Kyuhyun menghentikan kegiatannya saat menyadari tangan Sungmin mengelus permukaan selangkaannya yang masih tertutup celana jinsnya. Oh! Libido pria itu pun meningkat.

"Apa?" Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun. Wanita berbadan dua itu terkekeh melihat jika Kyuhyun sudah terangsang hebat.

Sungmin hendak meraup bibir suaminya namun terhenti saat ponsel nya berbunyi begitu nyaring. Memang, baik Sungmin maupun Kyuhyun meninggalkan ponsel mereka di mobil.

"Biarkan saja. Ayo lanjutkan" Kyuhyun sudah bersiap mendaratkan bibirnya di leher Sungmin namun istrinya itu menahan kepalanya. "Mungkin saja penting" katanya.

Kyuhyun menghembuskan nafasnya. Ia merangkak kekursi belakang dimana ponsel mereka berdua berada. Ia menyerahkan ponsel milik Sungmin lalu ia pun memeriksa ponselnya.

7 panggilan tidak terjawab dari Priyanka. Ada apa? Batin Kyuhyun.

"Siapa?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Priyanka" jawab Sungmin. Ia pun menerima panggilan itu dan meloudspeker. "Iya sayang, ada apa?"

" _Mom dan Dad kemana aja sih? Aku sudah telpon ke nomer Daddy tapi tidak di jawab"_

"Maaf, kami meninggalkan ponsel di mobil"

" _Ish"_

"Ada apa sayang?" tanya Kyuhyun.

" _Dad? Dad gawat. Cepat pulang. Justin dan Sungkyu Oppa bertengkar hebat"_

"Mwo?" teriak Sungmin dan Kyuhyun.  
.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Halooo chingudel nih aku bawa chapter 5. Gimana? Aku baca review dari kalian, dan ada yang memang udah menduga apa yang terjadi sama Sungkyu, walau priyanka punya pikiran beda awalnya wkwkwk #plak

Eum KyuMin momentnya udah agak lumayan kan? Heheh aku juga berasa gimana gitu OTP jarang ke shoot di ff ini mian mian ya, aku udah coba memperbanyak moment mereka. Moga engga mengecewakan ya.

Terima kasih seperti biasa buat temen-teman semua yang udah nyempetin baca FF aku ini. Makasih buat sarannya, reviewnya dan semangatnya ^^ jongmal gomawo :D

 **Thank to:**

 **SecretVin137, FitriKyuMin, leleekyumin, Cho MeiHwa, PumpkinEvil137, hyuashiya, TiffyTiffanyLee, WineKyumin137, nova137, sunasuki, sausbotol, Wiprasetyalee, cloudswan, nurindaKyumin, anis I mufidah, dewi k tubagus, cho kyuminiie, kiran theacyankEsa, sandimayy88, SMLming, TikaYeMin, ratu kyuhae, abilhikmah, nanayukeroo, AngeLeeteuk, orange girls, parkhyun, ikakyuminss, may 'vitamins, Guest, bininyhyukblmkesampean, syofanisri, misslah, adekyumin joyer, Cywelf, PaboGirl, Maya Agnes**

Cuplikan next chapter:

"Jadi, katakan kenapa kalian bisa bertengkar?" Kyuhyun menatap Justin lalu Sungkyu. Kyuhyun mendesah, seperti tidak ada yang berniat berbicara.

"Boy's jangan buat ini semakin lama. Tak ada yang bicara, kalian akan tetap disini"

.

"Tunangannya" seru Sungmin.

"APAAA?"

.

"Jangan marah. Aku sungguh lupa dan sudah terlanjur menerima pertemuan dengan klien penting besok. Janji check up selanjutnya aku tidak akan lupa"

"Alasan" dengus Sungmin

.

"Oke"

"Oke?" Justin mengerjapkan matanya merasa tidak puas dengan jawaban Ayahnya.

.

Itu dia. Ketemu 4-5 hari kedepan kalo ga ada halangan. Pai pai saranghae chu~ ^^


	6. Chapter 6

~ URI FAMILY ~

Disclameir :

Ini hanya FF, sebuah karya fiksi yang terlahir dari otak sederhana saya. Jangan bash cast yang saya pakai karena mereka tidak tahu apa-apa. Saya hanya pinjam nama saja. V cinta damai chingu

Main Cast : Kyumin

Support Cast : OC

Warn : GS, Typo(s), geje, abal, OOC

Kyuhyun-Sungmin : 37 thn

Justin (17), Sungkyu (16), Priyanka (15), Minhyun (13), Guixian (11), Shengmin (8), Ryeo-Li Shi (4), Hana-Kayla (2)

.

oOo

.

Sungmin melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Dihadapannya kini Justin dan Sungkyu duduk bersila di lantai. Kedua putranya itu sama-sama diam tanpa ingin menatap satu sama lain.

Sungmin menatap Donghae yang berdiri sambil berkacak pinggang. "Apa mereka membuka mulutnya?" tanyanya.

Donghae menggeleng. Pria itu memang mendengar teriakan-teriakan dari dalam rumah. Ia memutuskan untuk melihatnya ternyata Priyanka, Minhyun dan Guixian sudah berada disana mendengarkan di balik pintu. Mereka tidak berani masuk rumah dan melerai Justin dan Sungkyu yang berdebat. Hingga dia yang turun tangan. Namun saat di tanya, kedua bersaudara itu diam membisu sampai saat ini.

"Karena kalian sudah datang. Aku akan kembali ke taman. Hana dan Kayla sudah merengek ingin ikut berenang" Donghae melenggang pergi.

Kyuhyun yang duduk disamping Sungmin pun hendak berdiri namun Sungmin menatapnya dengan kerutan didahi. "Aku akan melihat Shengmin, Ryeo dan Li Shi di taman"

"Duduk disini" perintah telak Sungmin. Ia tahu suaminya itu sebenarnya tengah sebal karena well, kencan mereka gagal. Berniat akan pulang malam tidak sampai jam 12 siang mereka sudah pulang. Kapan lagi bisa pergi berduaan?

Dengan gerutuan dalam hati, Kyuhyun duduk kembali di samping istrinya. Wajahnya cemberut. Tapi yah, mau bagaimana lagi, putra-putra mereka tengah bertengkar setidaknya ia dan Sungmin harus menyelesaikan permasalahan ini.

"Jadi, katakan kenapa kalian bisa bertengkar?" Kyuhyun menatap Justin lalu Sungkyu. Kyuhyun mendesah, seperti tidak ada yang berniat berbicara. "Boy's jangan buat ini semakin lama. Tak ada yang bicara, kalian akan tetap disini" Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin dengan pandangan menyerah seakan berkata 'sayang, aku serahkan padamu'

Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya. Kenapa Kyuhyun menyerah begitu saja?

Sungmin menatap anak-anak nya bergantian. "Justin?"

"..."

"Sungkyu?"

"..."

Entah sudah berapa kali Sungmin menghembuskan nafasnya. "Ayolah, putra-putraku yang tampan. Diam tidak akan menyelesaikan masalah"

Tiba-tiba Justin mengacungkan tangannya ke atas. "Baiklah. Aku yang akan bicara"

"Woooo~~~" seru Guixian, Minhyun dan Priyanka yang duduk manis di meja makan sembari menatap 'persidangan' di hadapan mereka.

Justin melirik Sungkyu sebentar, lalu menatap ayah dan Ibunya. "Sebenarnya aku dan Sungkyu hanya salah paham saja"

"Salah paham?" ulang Kyuhyun.

Justin mengangguk. "Sungkyu menyukai gadis bernama Hyun Min, teman kelasnya. Tapi Hyun Min lebih dekat denganku" Sungkyu menggigit bibir bawahnya saat Justin membeberkan rahasianya. Sedangkan Sungmin hampir memekik karena tebakannya benar, tapi ia bisa mengendalikan dirinya.

"Jadi kalian jatuh cinta pada gadis yang sama?" tebak Kyuhyun. "Aw.." Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin. Kenapa istrinya malah memukul bahunya? Kyuhyun tambah tak mengerti saat Sungmin malah mendelik sebal padanya.

"Lanjutkan sayang" kata Sungmin.

"Aku rasa Sungkyu salah mengartikan kedekatanku dengan Hyun Min. Padahal, aku dan Hyun Min hanya teman saja tidak lebih malah aku sudah menganggapnya seperti adikku sendiri. Aku juga selalu mendengar keluh kesah gadis itu karena kelakuan Sungkyu yang selalu dingin padanya, bukan hanya itu sih Hyun Min juga selalu berisik berkata 'ayolah Oppa, bantu aku mendapatkan hatinya'. Aku hanya mencoba membantu untuk mendekatkan Hyun Min dan Sungkyu. Akhirnya seperti sekarang. Aku akan menjelaskan, dia malah berteriak 'bukan urusanku'" sindir Justin sembari melirik Sungkyu.

"Tapi kau benar tidak suka dengan Hyun Min? Tidak menyimpan perasaannya padanya?" Kyuhyun memastikan. Justin menggeleng mantap. "Tidak"

Sungmin tersenyum. Ia menatap Sungkyu yang menundukan kepalanya. "Sungkyu sudah dengar penjelasan kakakmu, eum?" Sungkyu memalingkan wajahnya. Melihat itu, Sungmin tentu saja ingin lanjut menggoda putra keduanya itu. "Nah! Sekarang sudah jelas, Hyun Min hanya menyukaimu, sayang" Sungkyu berdehem dengan wajah memerah.

Sungmin dan Kyuhyun yang melihatnya tersenyum, tak menyangka si pendiam Sungkyu bisa seimut itu saat malu. Justin langsung menjitak kepala Sungkyu gemas. "Itu yang ingin aku jelasnya. Sekarang kau lihat kan jika dirimu itu keras kepala"

Sungkyu mendesis karena jitakan Justin tidak main-main. Ia mendelik sebal pada kakaknya itu. "Lagian aku sudah punya seseorang yang sangat special" lanjut Justin dengan wajah yang di buat angkuh.

"Wooo~~~" kembali penonton yang berada di meja makan bersuara.

"Nugu?" tanya Sungkyu. Yang ia tahu Justin tukang menggoda gadis-gadis di sekolahan.

"Tunangannya" seru Sungmin.

Kompak! Kyuhyun, Sungkyu, Priyanka, Minhyun dan Guixian berteriak. "APAAA?"

.

Uri Family

.

Saat itu, 7 bulan yang lalu sepulang sekolah. Sungkyu dan beberapa temannya pergi kerumah sakit untuk menengok salah satu teman sekelasnya yang di rawat karena typus. Ketika tiba, ternyata temannya sedang di periksa oleh Dokter. Justin dan teman-temannya yang lain terpaksa menunggu di luar.

Teman Justin di rawat di lantai C. Dimana tiap kamar terdapat 4 ranjang. Ya bisa di bilang lantai ini untuk golongan menengah jadi tak heran jika dilantai ini lumayan ramai.

Saat itu pintu kamar rawat sebelah terbuka. Justin penasaran, iseng ia berdiri dari kursi dan melangkah pelan-pelan menuju pintu itu, matanya melirik kesana-kemari pura-pura mencari hal yang menarik.

Perlahan Justin menolehkan kepalanya. Di kamar itu, satu ranjang di isi oleh seorang Ahjumma dan satu ranjang lagi ditempati seorang gadis sedangkan 2 ranjang lain kosong tak ada yang menempati. Tampak seorang suster sedikit kesusahan membantu seorang gadis untuk duduk di kursi roda. Sampai...

Bruk

Justin tersentak. Gadis itu terjatuh. Suster itu terus berkata 'maafkan saya, maafkan saya'. Gadis yang memakai baju pasien itu terlihat meringis sakit sembari memegang kedua kakinya.

"Oh, Agashi gwenchana?" tanya Ahjumma yang di rawat di sebalahnya. Gadis itu tersenyum masam. Bagaimana pun kakinya berdenyut nyeri.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Gadis itu mendongak saat sebuah suara laki-laki terdengar diiringin dengan sosok pemuda di hadapannya yang tengah berjongkok dengan wajah khawatir. Belum sempat gadis itu menjawab. Pemuda tadi yang tak lain Justin langsung kembali berkata. "Kau ingin duduk di kursi roda?" gadis itu menganguk. "Aku bantu"

Gadis itu sedikit terkejut saat Justin menyelipkan tangannya di bawah lututnya, reflek ia mengalungkan tangannya di leher Justin saat pemuda itu mengangkatnya. Dengan hati-hati Justin mendudukan gadis itu di kursi roda.

"Terima kasih. Tuan" ucap suster. Justin menganguk , tersenyum tipis.

Pemuda itu lalu bersimpuh di hadapan gadis yang kini sudah duduk di kursi roda. "Kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya lagi.

Saat gadis itu menatap matanya. Justin seakan tersiram air dingin diseluruah tubuhnya. Sangat menyejukan. Matanya jernih nan bening, lalu saat gadis itu berkedip terlihat sungguh menggemaskan.

"Ne, aku baik-baik saja. Walau pun kedua kakiku sedikit linu" canda gadis itu sembari tersenyum. Dan lagi-lagi Justin merasa tubuhnya tersiram. Jantungnya bertalu-talu. "Terima kasih" ucapan gadis itu membuat Justin tersadar. Ia membalas senyuman gadis itu. "Sama-sama"

"Ssstt~ Justin, kau sedang apa disana?" Justin menoleh, salah satu temannya di ambang pintu menatapnya heran. "Woon gu sudah selesai di periksa" lanjutnya.

"Oke" kata Justin. Ia menatap gadis itu. "Sampai jumpa" Justin berdiri. Ia tersenyum lebar sembari melambaikan tangannya kemudian ikut menyusul temannya.

"Sampai jumpa" gumam gadis itu setelah Justin telah menghilang dari kamarnya. Rona merah lalu muncul di memenuhi kedua pipi gadis itu.

.

"Kau tega membiarkan istrimu pergi sendiri?"

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun dengan wajah super memalasnya. Besok jadwalnya check up kandungannya, tapi Kyuhyun bilang dia tidak bisa mengantarnya. Oh sungguh membuat hati Sungmin sedih.

"Sayang~" Kyuhyun memeluk pinggang Sungmin. Berusaha meminta pengertian dari istrinya. "Jangan marah. Aku sungguh lupa dan sudah terlanjur menerima pertemuan dengan klien penting besok. Janji check up selanjutnya aku tidak akan lupa" Kyuhyun mengajungkan jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya.

"Alasan" dengus Sungmin. "Lepas"

"Sungmin sayang. Maafkan aku ya. Janji check up selanjutnya, oke?" Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin penuh permohonan.

Menghembuskan nafasnya, Sungmin lalu mengagguk. Menyetujui untuk memberi kesempatan kepada Suaminya. "Lepas deh" Sungmin berusaha melepas tangan Kyuhyun namun nampaknya Kyuhyun sudah lebih dulu memagut bibir bawahnya memberi sedikit lumatan membuat Sungmin sedikit terbuai hingga detik berikutnya Sungmin akan membalas tapi gedebrak pintu kamar mereka terbuka.

"Owh!" Justin mengerjapkan matanya polos lalu menggeleng melihat keintiman super intim Kyuhyun dan Sungmin.

"Justin mengganggu" gerutu Kyuhyun. Ia masih memeluk pinggang Sungmin.

"Mom, besok aku yang mengantar Mom check up, ya" Justin menatap Sungmin dengan wajah ceria. Justin memang sedari tadi menguping pembicaraan orang tuanya. Dan sepertinya dewi fortuna sedang mengitari tubuhnya hingga memiliki kesempatan untuk kembali ke rumah sakit.

Malam kemarin dirinya susah tidur memikirkan pertemuan singkatnya dengan gadis bermata bening itu. Ia ingin bertemu lagi dengan gadis itu. Dan ini lah kesempatannya. Pokoknya, ia harus bisa ikut kerumah sakit, titik!

"Tapi besok kamu harus sekolah, sayang" ujar Sungmin.

"Bolos sehari tak apa bukan?" katanya. Justin memandang ayahnya meminta bantuan untuk membujuk sang ibu untuk mengizinkannya ikut. "Dad" cicitnya.

Kyuhyun melirik Sungmin lalu mengecup pipi istrinya. "Biarkan saja, aku lebih lega karena ada Justin yang menggantikanku. Hm"

"Tapi Justin harus sekolah"

"Mom" Justin menghampiri Sungmin dan ikut memeluk tubuh ibunya. Sungmin merasa jadi orang terpendek jika sudah berdiri dengan suami dan putranya. "Boleh ya, please"

Sungmin mencibir. Ia tidak bisa menolak. Kyuhyun gelagapan saat Sungmin memolototinya. "Check up selanjutnya jangan lupa. Awas kalau lupa. Tidur di sofa" ancam Sungmin membuat Kyuhyun meneguk ludahnya kasar.

.

Membujuk sang Mommy untuk membolehkannya ikut ke rumah sakit, clear!

Tapi!

Justin tidak mengira jika dirinya harus menjadi pengasuh Hana dan Kayla juga. Dia tidak keberatan sih untuk mengasuh si kembar, tapi sekarang kan tujuannya untuk menemui incarannya. Ya ampun. Bagaimana dirinya bisa leluasa untuk menemui gadis itu, gadis yang belum ia ketahui namanya.

Dengan malas, Justin menggiring Hana dan Kayla ke taman rumah sakit, menunggu ibunya yang sedang di periksa oleh Ryeowook, bibinya. Hana tampak imut dengan bandana di kepalanya. Sedangkan Kayla tampak manis dengan dua kuncir kudanya.

Justin menggerutu. Menundukan kepalanya, kaki jenjangnya berayun menendang kerikil kecil. Hingga suara Kayla yang menangis membuat Justin mendongak.

"Kayla baby" Justin mengangkat tubuh kecil adiknya itu dan mendudukan Kayla di pahanya. Terdapat luka gores di lutut Kayla. Hana yang melihat adiknya menangis, matanya berkaca-kaca hingga akhirnya ikut menangis juga. Justin menarik Hana dan ia dudukkan pula di pahanya seperti Kayla.

"Cup cup sayang, Kayla, Hana jangan menangis hm?" Justin mengangkat lutut Kayla yang memerah. Dia lupa tidak membawa tas perlengkapan Hana dan Kayla dari tangan Mommynya.

"Dia tersandung"

Karena mencemaskan adik-adiknya, Justin sampai tidak menyadari jika di samping Kayla ada sosok gadis yang duduk di kursi roda. Gadis yang memiliki mata bening, gadis yang sudah membuat Justin kesulitan untuk tidur.

"Ini" Justin tersadar saat gadis itu menyodorkan selembar tisu basah padanya. Justin tersenyum, bergumam terima kasih kemudian membersihkan luka di lutut Kayla.

"Nah! Eonni punya coklat siapa yang mau?" gadis itu memamerkan dua bungkus kecil coklat dihadapan Hana dan Kayla. "Tidak ada yang mau ya sudah" gadis itu pura-pura akan memasukan dua bungkus coklat namun Kayla bersuara.

"Kayla mau" kata Kayla. Gadis itu tersenyum, menyerahkan satu untuk Kayla dan satu lagi untuk Hana. "Thank you, Eonni" ucap Hana dan Kayla bersamaan.

"Sama-sama" gadis itu mengusak lembut rambut Hana dan Kayla.

Justin ikut tersenyum melihat wajah Hana dan Kayla yang sedang asik memakan coklat. Si kembar itu pun kembali ceria dan kini berlarian lagi mengejar kupu-kupu. "Hana, Kayla hati-hati nanti jatuh lagi" teriak Justin. Memang ya, anak kecil gampang menangis gampang pula kembali riang.

"Kakak yang baik" pujian itu membuat Justin menoleh. Ia menyunggingkan senyumnya pada gadis itu. "Terima kasih atas pujiannya. Well sebenarnya kadang aku menjadi kakak yang menyebalkan" gadis itu terkekeh pelan. Melihat tawa kecil gadis itu sanggup membuat Justin bagaikan es yang mencair.

"Bagaimana kabar mu?"

"Hm, cukup baik" ujar gadis itu tersenyum. Ia mengerjap menatap Justin saat pemuda itu mengulurkan tangannya.

"Kita belum sempat berkenalkan. Hello, I'm Justin. Justin Cho"

Gadis itu terkekeh –lagi, melihat Justin yang berlaga keren dihadapannya. Ia berdehem, menerima uluran tangan Justin. "Hai, Kim Hye Mi imnida"

Dalam hati Justin melakukan salto, kini dirinya mengetahui nama gadis itu. Kim Hye Mi uh! Nama yang indah.

Terlihat keduanya masih canggung. Hye Mi yang sibuk memainkan rambutnya yang terurai sedangkan Justin menatap lurus Hana dan Kayla.

"Mmm..." Justin bergumam sembari menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal. "Kalau boleh tahu, kenapa kau bisa disini? Dan kenapa dengan kakimu?" ia melirik pada Hye Mi. Raut wajah Hye Mi yang tanpa ekpresi membuat Justin langsung meralat ucapannya. "A-ano i-itu tidak usah di jawab heheh" tawa Justin terdengar sangat sumbang.

Namun kemudian tawa geli terdengar, perlahan tawa sumbang milik Justin menghilang. Saat tertawa Hye Mi terlihat sangat mempesona, sangat cantik. Justin baru menemukan wanita cantik setelah Mommy nya. Wanita itu Hye Mi.

"Tidak apa-apa kok" ujar Hye Mi. Kali ini Justin di buat blushing karena Hye Mi tersenyum amat manis padanya.

"Tabrak lari" Justin tampak terkejut mengetahui fakta itu. Hye Mi menarik sudut bibirnya lalu kembali bercerita. "Malam itu saat pulang kerja part time. kejadiannya berlangsung begitu cepat. Aku tidak ingat apa-apa. Ketika sadar aku sudah berada dirumah sakit. Dokter bilang, kaki kiriku tulang keringnya retak sedangkan kaki kananku patah. Butuh banyak waktu dan terapi untuk bisa berjalan seperti sedia kala"

"Maaf" kata Justin. Hye Mi tersenyum. "Aku sudah bilang tidak apa-apa. Beruntung aku masih hidup karena kejadian itu hehe"

"Lalu, orang tuamu?"

"Ayah dan ibu membuka kedai di pasar tradisional. Mereka bergantian berjualan. Ayah malam, Ibu pagi. Ayahku baru saja pulang"

"Apa kau punya adik?"

"Ne, adik laki-laki namanya Hye Soo, umur 11. Dia sekolah di Mirecle Elemntary School kelas 5" Hye Mi merentangkan ke lima jarinya pada Justin. "Adikku memang pintar hingga bisa di terima di sekolah swasta-"

"Ohh" Justin membuka mulutnya. "Dua adikku juga sekolah disana. Mungkin Guixian sekelas dengan Hye Soo?"

"Cho Guixian?" ulang Hye Mi. Justin menganguk.

"Kau mengenalnya?"

"Guixian adikmu?" Justin kembali menganguk. "Ya, mereka sekalas. Dia beberapa kali datang dan belajar bersama dirumahku. Ah! Dunia ini memang sempit sekali ya" Hye Mi terkekeh.

"Tidak menyangka" tambah Justin. Mereka tertawa bersama. Aura sendu saat Hye Mi menceritakan kejadian buruk yang menimpanya sudah tak terasa lagi di gantikan dengan kekehan geli dari keduanya.

"Oh ya, Shengmin juga beberapa kali ikut" kata Hye Mi.

"Kau mengenal Shengmin juga?" Hye Mi mengangguk. "Guixian dan Shengmin memang sangat dekat" sahut Justin.

"Suasana rumahmu pasti ramai ya. Kau, Guixian, Shengmin dan si kembar" Hye Mi menunjuk Hana dan Kayla yang sekarang tengah duduk di rumput menciumi bunga-bunga yang bermekaran.

"Sebenarnya. Aku masih punya 5 adik lagi" Justin terkikik melihat ekpresi 'tak percaya (membuka mulut)' versi Hye Mi. Menggemaskan batin Justin.

"Sungguh?" seru Hye Mi. Justin tergelak. Ia mengeluarkan ponsel pintarnya. Memperlihatkan foto keluarganya. "Ini Sungkyu, Priyanka, Minhyun, dan si kembar Ryeo Li Shi"

Hye Mi berdecak kagum saat Justin menceritakan tentang keluarga besarnya. Ia seperti seorang siswa yang memperhatikan Guru saat menerangkan pelajaran.

"Dan, kenapa aku bisa ada disini, itu karena mengantar Mommy ku memeriksa kandungannya. Dia sedang hamil lagi 2 bulan" sebenarnya alasan utama Justin untuk bertemu Hye Mi.

"Woww" Hye Mi geleng-geleng kepala. Sungguh hebat pujinya dalam hati.

Kedua anak adam dan hawa itu pun mengobrol dan saling menceritakan keluarga masing-masing, sekolah, kegemaran dan banyak hal. Dan Justin sangat bersyukur karena usahanya begitu direstui. Aksi pendekatannya berjalan sangat mulus, dan ia pun berhasil mendapatkan nomer ponsel Hye Mi.

"Hallo~"

Justin dan Hye Mi menoleh pada suara lembut itu. Sungmin tersenyum lebar, ia melambai tangannya pada Justin dan gadis yang bersama putranya itu. Sebenarnya dia sudah selesai periksa dari 30 menit yang lalu tapi saat melihat Justin tengah asik mengobrol dengan seorang gadis hingga pipi putra sulungnya itu memerah membuat Sungmin tetap diam di tempat persembunyiannya.

Sebagai seorang Ibu, tentu Sungmin sangat tahu apa yang terjadi, dan sepertinya Sungmin kini juga mengetahui alasan di balik kesungguhan Justin untuk bisa menggantikan Kyuhyun menemaninya.

"Oh, Annyeong haseyo bibi. Kim Hye Mi imnida" Hye Mi membungkukan badannya sopan pada Sungmin. Wanita yang tampak cantik di usianya yang ke 37 tahun itu tersenyum membalas sapaan gadis itu. Diam-diam Hye Mi mengaggumi ke awet muda an Sungmin.

"Annyeong" katanya. "Hye Mi teman sekolah Justin?" tanyanya.

Gadis itu menggeleng. "Aniyo. Sekolah kami berbeda"

"Oh, begitu..." Sungmin memincingkan matanya penuh jenaka pada Justin oh jangan lupakan seringai wanita cantik itu pada anaknya.

"Mom" tegur Justin malu.

.

Drrt drrt drrt

"Sebentar"

Sungkyu mendegus sebal pada Justin. Entah sudah berapa kali kakaknya itu mem-pouse permainan game mereka. Justin sendiri yang mengajaknya bermain PS tapi Justin pula yang menghentikan permainan demi membalas pesan. Tidak sampe 3 menit, Justin akan menjeda permainan. Membuat kesal saja.

"Guixian. Gantikan Justin" kata Sungkyu. Guixian berseru senang, pasalnya jika kedua kakaknya sudah bermain PS dan berduel tak ada harapan untuk bergantian bermain PS. Dan sekarang kesempatannya. Dia sudah menunggunya sedari tadi. "Yiippi yipppi" ujar Guixian.

Sedangkan Justin sudah tidak perduli dengan sekitar. Dia asik berbalas pesan. Oh, sekarang Justin tengah menghubungi seseorang, seakan tidak ingin di ganggu. Pemuda 17 tahun itu keluar kamar entah kemana.

Dari sana, pendekatan Justin pada Hye Mi terus berjalan. Hingga menginjak bulan ke 3 mereka sudah saling mengenal, Justin memberanikan diri untuk menyatakan perasaannya pada Hye Mi dan gadis itu pun menerimanya.

.

Uri Family

.

Kyuhyun menghembuskan nafasnya. Ia sempat kaget saat Sungmin mengatakan jika Justin punya tunangan. Bukan tidak boleh, bahkan Justin belum lulus sekolah menengah.

"Sayang, mereka cuman pacaran" Kyuhyun menyandarkan tubuhnya pada punggung sofa.

"Mereka sudah tunangan kok, iyakan Justin?" Sungmin menatap putra sulungnya itu.

"Kau sudah tunangan?" kini Sungkyu ikut bertanya.

Ditatap oleh Daddy, Mommy, dan Sungkyu membuat Justin salah tingkah. Ia menggaruk tengkuknya dengan wajah memerah. "Aku sudah melamarnya sebulan lalu, tapi belum secara resmi" Justin mengakui.

"Mwo?" pekik Kyuhyun, sedangkan Sungmin tersenyum riang. "Benarkan apa kataku" ujarnya senang.

"Apa Dad tidak setuju?" tanya Justin hati-hati.

"Bukan tidak setuju, tapi..." Kyuhyun sembari menggaruk pelipisnya. "Apa kau yakin?" Justin mengangguk semangat, mantap. "Tapi..."

"Dad. Aku sudah memikirkan semuanya. Setelah lulus sekolah, aku akan kuliah dan bekerja. Aku sudah sangat yakin dengan Hye Mi. Aku ingin membangun keluarga dengan dia yang menjadi istriku" Justin menjeda ucapamnya. "Aku minta restu dan dukungan Mom dan Dad"

Justin berkata bergitu cepat seperti kereta api yang tak punya rem. Namun kata-kata Justin penuh dengan rencana kedepan, terlihat Justin sudah memikirkannya jauh-jauh hari. Dan Kyuhyun jujur merasa bangga, karena walau Justin bertingkah kekanak-kanakan, tapi kali ini Justin menunjukan jika dirinya memang sudah besar dalam artian dewasa. Pikirannya sudah menuju ke masa akan datang. Jika begini, Kyuhyun tidak ragu lagi bukan?

Pria tampan yang memiliki julukan hot daddy itu tersenyum tipis, ia menolah pada Sungmin untuk menyampaikan maksudnya, namun...

"Sayang, kenapa kau menangis?" seru Kyuhyun.

Dengan terisak, Sungmin menatap suami tampanya. "Ucapan Justin bagus sekaliii... Sayang, kita beri restu pada Justin dan Hye Mi, ya"

Kyuhyun terkekeh. Ia mengusap air mata Sungmin, lalu mengecup mesra pipi Sungmin dan kening istrinya itu. Tak peduli bahwa anak-anak melihat perbuatannya itu. "Muka mu jelek kalau menangis"

"Huwee Kyu kau jahat sekali, mengatai istrimu sendiri" Kyuhyun tergelak, kali ini Kyuhyun mengecup bibir plum istrinya.

"Wooohhhhhhh" sorak Priyanka, Minyun dan Guixian dari meja makan. Ketiga anak itu terkikik. Sedangkan Justin dan Sungkyu untuk kali ini melihat pemandangan keintiman Ayah dan Ibu mereka, membuat wajah kedua pemuda itu bersemu merah.

"Mom sebenarnya aku tidak ingin merusak momen kalian, jadi... bagaimana?" Justin menatap ayah dan ibunya.

"Oke"

"Oke?" Justin mengerjapkan matanya merasa tidak puas dengan jawaban Ayahnya.

Kyuhyun terkekeh. Ia mengacak rambut Justin gemas. "Eoh? Bawalah kekasihmu kemari, setidaknya kau harus mengenalkan gadismu secara resmi pada Dad dan Mom kan? Ya ampun, Dad tak menyangka kau langsung main lamar gadis saja tanpa memberi tahu Dad" gerutunya.

"Ja-jadi?"

"Hm" Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar pada Justin. Putra sulung Kyuhyun itu tersenyum tak kalah lebar dari ayahnya.

"Yeahhhhhh! Nanti aku akan membawanya" sorak Justin heboh. Ia sangat senang.

"Ya ampun, seperti anak kecil" ejek Sungkyu namun Justin tak peduli ia malah mengacungkan kedua tangan adiknya itu lalu melakukan gerakan abstrak.

"Tapi..." Kyuhyun menjeda ucapannya. Justin menghentikan aksinya lalu menatap sang ayah.

"Apa?" tanya Justin.

"Apa Hye Mi sudah memberi jawabannya?"

Bukannya menjawab. Justin malah melirik kesana kemari membuat Kyuhyun memicingkan matanya. "Jangan bilang dia belum menjawabnya" tebak Kyuhyun.

"Aku akan melamarnya lagi" Justin tersenyum lebar. Kyuhyun geleng-geleng.

"Dad dan Mom sudah memberi restu. Tinggal kau berdoa saja semoga Hye Mi berkaya 'ya' saat kau melamarnya lagi' ejek Kyuhyun.

"Yak! Dad kejam" seru Justin. Kyuhyun tertawa, Sungkyu terkekeh.

Sungmin memeluk Kyuhyun. "Aku jadi ingat kisah kita" Kyuhyun menyentil hidung Sungmin dengan hidungnya.

"Kisah yang mana? Saat kita pacaran? Saat aku melamarmu? Saat aku menikahimu? Atau saat kita 'membuat Justin'?"

Sungmin menggerucutkan bibirnya. "Semuanya. Momen membahagiakan, momen bergairah, momen menegangkan semuanya aku suka" Sungmin tersenyum lebar. "Tapi yang jadi favoriteku ketika kau bertingkah manis" bisiknya pelan.

"Apa?" Kyuhyun ragu, apa ia pernah melakukan hal manis pada istrinya itu, terawangnya.

"Mom, Mom. Ayo ceritakan masa-masa pacaran Mom sama Dad" Priyanka berlari dan kini duduk disamping Justin yang sudah berhenti melakukan gerakan abstraknya diikuti kedua adiknya.

Guixian dan Minhyun yang duduk di depan Sungkyu. "Iya iya Guixian juga penasaran"

"Ceritakan sampai kalian menikah ya" kata Minhyun.

"Sayang, jika cerita sampai menikah. Itu akan sangat panjanggg sekali" Sungmin bersemu merah.

"Yahhh"

"Kalau begitu ceritakan salah satu momen manis yang jadi fovorite Umma saja?" usul Sungkyu.

"Hmmm?"

"Ayolah~"

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun. Suaminya itu tersenyum sangattt manis, Kyuhyun lalu menganguk.

"Baiklah" seru Sungmin penuh semangat. "Sebentar Umma cari dulu momen manisnya. Karena banyak momen yang telah Appa kalian ukir di hati Umma hihihi" Sungmin tampak berpikir. Tak lama Sungmin menjentikan jarinya.

'Ah, yg itu saja' batinnya.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Chapter 6 is up.

nah jadi tunangan siapa? Disini justin belum resmi tunangan ya, sungmin emang berlebihan kayak priyanka di chapter 5 wkwkwkwk. Ya namanya juga ibu dan anak :p

Next chapter aku sisipin flashback ya kyumin.

Terima kasih buat temen -temen yg udah kasih reviewnya . Ketemu 4-5 hari kedepan kalo ga ada halangan kkkk. Pai pai


	7. Chapter 7

~ URI FAMILY ~

Disclameir :

Ini hanya FF, sebuah karya fiksi yang terlahir dari otak sederhana saya. Jangan bash cast yang saya pakai karena mereka tidak tahu apa-apa. Saya hanya pinjam nama saja. V cinta damai chingu

Main Cast : Kyumin

Support Cast : OC

Warn : GS, Typo(s), geje, abal, OOC

Kyuhyun-Sungmin : 37 thn

Justin (17), Sungkyu (16), Priyanka (15), Minhyun (13), Guixian (11), Shengmin (8), Ryeo-Li Shi (4), Hana-Kayla (2)

.

oOo

.

"Mengerti?"

"Eh?"

Sungmin mengerjap, wajahnya seketika itu memerah. Ia tersenyum malu-malu pada Kyuhyun. Mereka tengah belajar bersama, atau lebih tepatnya Kyuhyun mengajari Sungmin. Namun sayang, si gadis tercintanya itu tidak memperhatikannya malah sibuk memandang wajah tampan dirinya.

Ya, Kyuhyun sepenuhnya menyadari jika Sungmin menatapnya sedari tadi. Ia hanya pura-pura tidak mengetahui saja. Alhasil, lihatlah Sungmin yang mengerjap, muka merah dan juga senyum malu-malu kucingnya, sungguh membuat iman seorang Kyuhyun goyah.

Pemuda yang duduk di kelas 3 Senior High School itu menghembuskan nafasnya. Ia menatap balik sang kekasih dengan tatapan tajam namun menggoda. "Apa aku harus memakai topeng agar kau bisa memperhatikan buku pelajaran dan mendengarkanku menjelaskannya, bukan memandangi wajah tampanku ini" kata Kyuhyun narsis. Ia menumpu dagunya, kemudian tersenyum tipis yang bisa membuat siapa saja (gadis) meleleh jika melihatnya, termasuk Sungmin.

Gadis berumur 18 tahun itu mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Aku selalu tidak bisa berkonsentrasi jika belajar denganmu. Sudah ah" Sungmin merapikan buku-buku pelajarannya. Ia menyerah karena percuma, penjelasan Kyuhyun tentang rumus-rumus matematika tidak masuk sama sekali pada otaknya. "Mungkin aku akan belajar dengan Siwon saja" lanjutnya.

Kerutan di dahi Kyuhyun terlihat, kupingnya memanas saat Sungmin menyebut laki-laki itu. Siwon bukanlah orang lain, dia adalah sepupu Kyuhyun. Mereka memang satu sekolah namun berbeda kelas. Kyuhyun di kelas 3A sedangkan Sungmin dan Siwon di kelas yang sama, 3C. Siwon pernah menyatakan cinta pada Sungmin, namun di tolak. Tentu saja karena Sungmin hanya menyukai Kyuhyun. Karena itu, ia selalu berantisipasi jika Sungmin sudah berdekatan dengan Siwon. Tak menutup kemungkinan Siwon akan menggoda Sungmin nya lagi kan.

"Kau memiliki kekasih yang tampan nan pintar, Min. Kenapa harus memilih belajar dengan laki-laki lain"

"Siwon sepupumu, Kyu. Bukan orang lain"

"Tetap saja. Pokoknya kau harus belajar denganku"

"Kyu, aku sudah bilang aku tidak bisa berkonsentrasi jika belajar denganmu" aku Sungmin dengan wajah yang kembali memerah.

Kyuhyun berdecak, kemudian berkata. "Terserah"

"Eh! Kyu tunggu! Aish, dia marah" Sungmin buru-buru memasukan buku-bukunya kedalam tas kemudian berlari menyusul kekasihnya yang sudah lebih dulu keluar dari perpustakaan umum ini.

"Kyu" dengan napas tersengal, Sungmin berhasil menyusul Kyuhyun. Ia mengalungkan tangannya pada lengan Kyuhyun. "Kyu, jangan marah" Sungmin mencoba melihat reaksi kekasihnya, namun Kyuhyun menampilkan wajah datarnya. Kalau seperti ini, Sungmin harus bekerja keras untuk membuat kekasihnya tidak marah lagi.

"Maaf, jangan marah ya" mohonnya. "Kenapa kau marah sih? Ayolah! Maafkan aku, ne. Kalau kau tidak setuju aku belajar dengan Siwon, aku akan belajar di tempat Bimbel saja"

Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya, membuat Sungmin ikut berhenti. Pemuda tampan itu menoleh menatap Sungmin. "Kenapa harus ke tempat Bimbel? Kau punya aku" kata Kyuhyun.

Sungmin menggeram dalam hati. Sudah di bilang dia tidak bisa berkonsentrasi jika belajar dengan Kyuhyun. Kenapa kekasihnya tidak mengerti sih? Padahal harusnya Kyuhyun langsung menggerti kan, secara kekasihnya itu pintar berlebihan.

"Aku tidak bisa berkonsentrasi, aku sudah bilang tadi"

"Aku akan memakai topeng"

"Itu akan aneh. Aku tidak mau belajar dengan mu. Pilihannya ada dua, belajar dengan Siwon atau aku belajar di tempat bimbel?"

"Option number two" desah Kyuhyun tak suka dan tak rela sebenarnya. Tapi masih mending Bimbel dari pada kekasihnya harus berdua-duaan dengan Siwon.

.

Kyuhyun dengan pakaian casualnya, berdiri bersandar pada body mobil sedan berwarna biru miliknya, kesayanganya, hasil jerit payahnya (5%). Ia menatap jam tangannya, sudah 10 menit dia sampai di tempat Bimbel, menjemput Sungmin namun kekasihnya belum juga keluar. Dia sudah gerah karena banyak mata yang menatapnya lapar.

Drrrt drrt

' _My beloved wife'_

"Sayang, kau dimana?" tanya Kyuhyun langsung setelah menerima panggilan dari Sungmin.

" _Kau sudah ada di depan?"_

"Hm, cepatlah. Kau rela membuat calon suami mu ini di tatap lapar oleh gadis-gadis yang berlalu lalang disini eoh?"

Disebrang sana Sungmin tertawa. _"Tentu saja tidak rela. Aku akan naik lift. Aku tutup"-Plip_.

Tak berapa lama, Sungmin pun sudah keluar dari gedung. Gadisnya melambaikan tangan namun senyum Kyuhyun langsung hilang saat menyadari jika di samping Sungmin, ada Siwon.

Geez!

"Hai sepupu, aku ikut mobilmu ya" tanpa menunggu jawaban Kyuhyun, Siwon sudah masuk ke dalam mobil. Oh ya ampun!

Sungmin yang menyadari aura panas dari tubuh kekasihnya. Ia hanya tersenyum kaku. Sungmin berkata tanpa suara. 'Aku juga tidak tahu ada Siwon di tempat Bimbel ini'

Kyuhyun menghembuskan nafasnya kasar. Dengan wajah masam, ia membuka pintu mobil untuk Sungmin. Mobil pun melaju.

"Kau ikutan Bimbel?" Kyuhyun menatap Siwon dari kaca spion.

"Hm. Aku tidak sepintar dirimu Kyu" Siwon bergurau. Ia menatap Sungmin penuh minat. "Tak menyangka Sungmin juga ikut Bimbel disana. Kenapa ikut Bimbel?"

"Heheh, sama aku juga tak sepintar Kyuhyun" jawab Sungmin. Matanya melirik pada Kyuhyun. Waspada jika kekasihnya lepas kendali.

Sungmin bernafas lega, karena ternyata Kyuhyun bisa mengendalikan emosinya. Sepanjang jalan hanya Siwon yang berbicara sesekali Sungmin menimpali. Sedangkan Kyuhyun, ia bersikap layaknya supir, tenang, tak banyak bicara dan fokus mengendarai mobil.

.

Pagi ini kelas Sungmin bagian pelajaran olahraga dengan materi lari jauh. Dari kelasnya di lantai 3, Kyuhyun bisa melihat aktifitas yang di lakukan murid-murid di lapangan. Tentu saja, Kyuhyun hanya melihat Sungmin-nya saja.

Namun pemandangan dimana Siwon merangkul mesra Sungmin dan berbisik begitu intim membuatnya geram. Kyuhyun mengepalkan tangannya kuat. Kemarin-kemarin Kyuhyun masih bisa menahan emosinya, namun kali ini tak bisa di kenalikan lagi.

Dan bagaimana bisa, Sungmin diam saja dan lagi ikut tertawa bersama Siwon?

"Suutt sutt" Kyuhyun menggeram saat sahabatnya yang duduk di belakangnya menepuk-nepuk bahunya. Dengan malas Kyuhyun menoleh.

"Apa?" sungutnya.

Donghae menutup mulutnya yang akan tertawa. "Yahh! Aku rasa ada yang sedang cemburu" godanya sembari menaik turunkan kedua alisnya. Itu sangat menyebalkan bagi Kyuhyun hingga si tampan Cho itu menoyor kepala Donghae.

"Diam kau"

"Ck! Lagi-lagi kau menoyorku" Kyuhyun tidak memperdulikan Donghae. Ia kembali menatap keluar jendela (melihat Sungmin).

"Sudah jangan dilihat terus nanti kau semakin panas" cibir Donghae.

"Cerewet" dengus Kyuhyun.

.

Dan emosi Kyuhyun pun meledak.

Brug!

Siwon dengan keras terjatuh ke lantai saat Kyuhyun melayangkan bogem mentahnya. Siswi di kelas Sungmin menjerit kaget, semuanya merapat ke dinding sedangkan para siswa tak berani memisahkan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" teriak Siwon.

Dada Kyuhyun naik turun menahan emosi. Saat ia menjemput Sungmin ke kelas 3C ini, Kyuhyun di beri pertunjukan dimana Siwon hendak mencium rambut Sungmin tanpa sepengetahuan kekasihnya. Bagaimana bisa Siwon selancang itu? Sungmin miliknya.

Sungmin sendiri masih terdiam, sangat terkejut akan kejadian yang bergitu cepat itu. "Sungmin ah. Kau tidak apa-apa?" Eunhyuk berbisik. Sungmin menoleh pada sahabatnya itu lalu mengangguk. Namun teriakan dua pemuda membuatnya makin tersadar.

"Jangan dekati Sungmin lagi"

"Apa? Ya ampun Kyuhyun. Sungmin berhak berteman dengan siapa saja" Siwon membalas tatapan tajam Kyuhyun. Dia tak takut sama sekali.

"Tapi tidak denganmu. Dengar Siwon. Sungmin milikku" jawab Kyuhyun sarkatis.

"Sungmin milik kedua orang tuanya"

Brug!

Kyuhyun melayangkan pukulannya lagi pada Siwon. Terlihat sekarang bibir Siwon sobek dengan darah di ujung bibirnya. Kyuhyun berteriak. "Dia milikku"

Siwon terkekeh. "Kau takut aku merampas milikmu?"

"Shit!"

"Kyu sudah, kenapa kau bisa emosi seperti ini?" Donghae menahan tubuh Kyuhyun yang terus berontak. Sungmin yang melihat Donghae kesusahan ikut turun tangan.

"Kyu sudah, sudah" Sungmin dengan paksa menarik Kyuhyun keluar kelas. Hingga di parkiran sekolah Kyuhyun melapas paksa pegangan Sungmin.

"Lepas" Kyuhyun berusaha mengatur nafasnya. Ia memicingkan matanya pada Sungmin. Terlihat sorot marah dan kecewa. "Kenapa kau diam saja saat dia merangkul mu? Berbisik-bisik dengan mesra. Tertawa bersama dan kau tahu apa yang dia lakukan tadi? Dia hampir mencium rambutmu"

"Kenapa kau membentakku?" tanya Sungmin.

Kyuhyun menghirup udara dengan teratur. Emosinya perlahan mereda. Ia menatap Sungmin, kali ini sorot mata pemuda itu tampak penuh penyesalan. Sepenuhnya Kyuhyun tahu tak seharusnya dia membentak Sungmin. Dirinya perlu menyendiri.

"Maaf aku tidak bisa mengatarmu. Aku akan menghubungi Donghae untuk mengantarmu pulang"

"Aku bisa pulang sendiri" tolak Sungmin. Dan sekarang terlihat raut sedih dari wajah Kyuhyun.

"Terserah" ucap Kyuhyun kemudian melenggang pergi.

"Kyuhyun" panggil Sungmin. Namun Kyuhyun tidak menoleh dan lebih memillih masuk langsung ke dalam mobil birunya kemudian pergi.

.

Tadinya, Sungmin berniat menuntaskan cerita novel yang ia baca. Tapi noverlnya tak tersentuh, dibiarkan tergeletak di lantai. Sungmin melamun sembari bersender pada pagar balkon. Semilir angin berhembus membuat suasana hatinya yang tak tenang menjadi lebih baik.

Ketukan di pintu kaca yang menghubungkan kamar dengan balkon tempatnya sekarang membuat Sungmin menoleh. Disana, berdiri Kyuhyun.

Pemuda itu mencoba tersenyum. "Hai"

Satu kata itu yang keluar dari Kyuhyun. Ia sudah menyendiri, dan ia pun sadar dirinya bersalah disini. Tak mendengarkan penjelasan Sungmin malah membentak kekasihnya dan pergi begitu saja. Setelah puas mengurung diri dikamar, Kyuhyun langsung pergi menuju rumah Sungmin tak tahu waktu, padahal ini sudah pukul 10. Dan disinilah ia berada.

"Hai" jawab Sungmin. Gadis itu membalas senyuman Kyuhyun. "Kemarilah" Sungmin mengulurkan tangannya yang di sambut oleh Kyuhyun.

"Apa yang kau bawa?" tanya Sungmin penasaran. Karena sejak tadi, Kyuhyun menyembunyikan tangan kanannya di balik punggung.

"Ini..."

Sungmin terkesiap saat Kyuhyun menunjukan apa yang ia sembunyikan. Sebuket kecil bunga lili. Sangat indah. Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun penuh arti.

"Untukku?" tanya Sungmin. Kyuhyun mengagguk. Sungmin tersenyum tulus. Ia menerima bunga itu dan menghirupnya. "Harum. Bunganya pun indah" Sungmin mendongak. "Terima kasih" katanya.

"Min, maaf tadi sore aku membentakmu, dan juga meninggalkanmu. Aku..." Kyuhyun memalingkan wajahnya. Temaran sinar bulan dan cahaya lampu membuat Sungmin bisa melihat dengan jelas rona merah di pipi Kyuhyun. "Aku... Aku..."

Grep!

Kyuhyun terkejut saat Sungmin sudah berada di pelukannya. "Min..."

"Araseo" Sungmin mendongak menatap langsung kedalam manik indah berwarna hitam milik Kyuhyun. Ia tersenyum kemudian mendaratkan sebuah kecupan di pipi Kyuhyun. "Kau cemburu?" Sungmin tersenyum jahil.

Kyuhyun memalingkan wajahnya lagi. "Hm" walau malu, Kyuhyun membalas pelukan Sungmin. Ia menumpukan dagunya pada kepala gadis tercintanya.

"Kau harus minta maaf pada Siwon karena sudah membuat bibirnya sobek" Sungmin mendongak. "Kami hanya berakting" gadis cantik itu menyengir menampilkan gigi kelincinya.

"Apa?" Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin, terkejut. "Berakting? Untuk apa? Membuatku cemburu?"

Sungmin tersenyum lalu mengangguk imut. "Iyup. Salah satunya"

"Salah satunya?" Kyuhyun menganga. "Ada alasan lain?" pemuda itu menekuk wajahnya. Cemberut. Kenapa kekasihnya tega sekali.

Sungmin melihat jam tangan yang Kyuhyun pakai, menunjukan pukul sepuluh lebih lima belas menit. Sungmin tampak berpikir sebentar kemudian menatap Kyuhyun. "Sebenarnya kurang dua jam lagi. Tapi aku akan mengatakannya sekarang" jeda sebenar, Sungmin tersenyum sangat manis. "Happy Anniversary yang ke 3"

Kyuhyun membawa Sungmin kedalam pelukannya. Ia terkekeh. "Jadi kau melakukan itu untuk kejutan hari jadi kita?" Sungmin menganguk di dada Kyuhyun. "Selamat. Kau berhasil membuatku marah-marah dan uring-uringan seharian ini" Sungmin tertawa mendengar pengakuan Kyuhyun.

"Kyu"

"Hm"

"Aku hanya mencintamu" ucap Sungmin. Ia bisa mendengar degup jantung Kyuhyun yang berdebar sangat kuat.

Pernyataan Sungmin jika hanya dirinya yang di cintai oleh gadis cantik itu, seakan menegaskan pada Kyuhyun jika tak akan pernah ada laki-laki lain yang akan menggantikan posisi Kyuhyun dalam hati gadis itu. Dan Kyuhyun merasa konyol karena sempat tidak mempercayai Sungmin.

Kyuhyun semakin mengeratkan pelukannya sedangkan Sungmin semakin nyaman bersandar di dada Kyuhyun.

"Aku juga mencintaimu. Hanya kamu, Lee Sungmin"

.

Uri Family

.

"Wooooooh" Priyanka, Minhyun, Guixian berseru kagum mendengar cerita Sungmin.

Sedangkan Sungmin sendiri senyam senyum dengan wajah merona. Tak beda jauh dengan Kyuhyun yang memalingkan muka dengan warna merah di kedua pipinya. Tak Kyuhyun sangka salah satu momen yang Sungmin pilih adalah saat ia marah karena cemburu. Manis untuk Sungmin namun konyol bagi Kyuhyun. Itu kebodohannya oke.

Kikikan perlahan terdengar, Kyuhyun langsung menatap Justin dan Sungkyu. Kedua putranya itu tengah menahan tawa sebisa mungkin namun sepertinya gagal karena detik berikutnya Justin dan Sungkyu tertawa keras.

"YAH! Terus saja tertawa" teriak Kyuhyun. Ia tahu pasti jika putra-putranya iu menertawakan tingkahnya saat muda itu.

"Oh my god, Dad mmffhhh hahahahahaha" Justin berguling-guling kesana kemari. Tidak menyangka jika ayahnya yang keren ternyata bisa bertingkah out of character dengan berteriak teriak memaki paman Siwon karena cemburu. Justin kira Ayahnya itu orang yang kalem seperti Sungkyu.

"Appa ternyata bisa masuk ke perangkap Umma ya" ejek Sungkyu menusuk hati Kyuhyun.

"Yakk!" seru Kyuhyun. "Aku sedang labil saat itu" Kyuhyun membela diri.

"Daebak. Itu seperti kejadian Justin Oppa dan Sungkyu oppa sekarang. Untung saja Sungkyu Oppa tidak sampai membogem Justin Oppa kan" ucapan polos Minhyun membuat Sungkyu berhenti tertawa, Kyuhyun mengangguk setuju karena bukan hanya dirinya yang bisa bersikap labil, sedangkan Justin makin keras tertawa.

"Tapi Mom, Dad manis juga ya saat memberikan bunga lili. Ahh~ aku melting" kata Priyanka.

"Iyakan, Mom juga melting saat itu" timpal Sungmin.

"Nanti kalau aku sudah punya pacar. Pacar Guixian marah, Guixian akan memberinya bunga agar tidak marah lagi" Guixian mangagguk pasti. Memastikan jika hal itu tidak akan pernah lupa dan saat ia punya pacar, ia akan melakukan hal yang sama seperti apa yang ayahnya lakukan pada Ibunya.

"Masih kecil" ejek Justin. Guixian menggurutu tidak jelas.

Kyuhyun berbisik pada Sungmin. "Dari sekian momen kisah kita kenapa kau menceritakan kisah itu? Aku sangat tidak keren saat itu" rajuknya dengan wajah tertekuk.

Sungmin tergelak. Ia menangkup wajah Kyuhyun, menggesekkan hidung mereka. "Kau selalu keren dan saat itu kau sungguh sangat manis dengan rona merah di pipimu" Sungmin tersenyum kemudian mengecup bibir Kyuhyun. Niatnya sih, hanya satu kecupan tapi Kyuhyun menahan tengkuk Sungmin dan mereka melanjutkan beberapa kecupan lagi.

"Ohhhh! Bubar bubar" seru Guixian.

Sungkyu menggeleng kemudian melenggang menuju lantai dua. Justin, Priyanka, Minhyun bersorak namun tak di perdulikan oleh kedua orang tua mereka. Justin mengikuti Sungkyu sedangkan Priyanka, Minhyun dan Guixian kembali ke taman untuk berenang lagi.

"Silahkan lanjutkan" teriak Priyanka.

Sungmin dan Kyuhyun terkekeh dan saat anak-anak sudah pergi, pasangan suami istri itu mengubah kecupan diantara mereka menjadi ciuman yang basah.

"Love you" kata Sungmin.

Kyuhyun tersenyum. "Love you too, only you" kemudian melumat bibir Sungmin lagi.

.

"Justin"

Justin yang hendak masuk kamarnya terhenti, menoleh pada Sungkyu. "Apa?"

Sungkyu berdehem. Ia menggaruk kepalanya. "Sorry"

Justin mengerjap. Detik berikutnya si sulung itu tertawa. "Aku tak tahu kau bisa semanis itu" godanya.

"Heeh! Lupakan" dengus Sungkyu sebal kemudian masuk kedalam kamar. Justin semakin keras tertawa. "It's okey, my little brother" teriaknya.

.

Uri Family

.

"Hyun Min-ah. Ada temanmu di teras. Umma suruh masuk tapi tidak mau"

Hyun Min menggerutkan dahinya. Siapa gerangan yang datang malam-malam begini? Eum sebenarnya belum malam sekali sih, jam baru menunjukan pukul 8. "Siapa, Umma?"

"Umma tidak tahu, tapi pemuda itu tinggi dan tampan sekali. Ya ampun putri Umma sudah pintar memikat hati laki-laki eoh"

"Umma apaan sih" kata Hyun Min. Dalam hati ia penasaran. Ia pun langsung keluar dari kamarnya kemudian menemui pemuda itu.

Hyun Min hampir menjerit senang namun ia masih bisa mengendalikan hingga dia tidak sampai bertindak konyol dengan berjingkrak-jingkrak. Oh My! Pemuda itu Sungkyu. Well, mungkin perlakuan Sungkyu padanya beberapa hari kemarin memang dingin tapi tak bisa di bohongi jika pemuda itu sekarang datang kerumahnya tanpa disangka-sangka dan jantung Hyun Min berdebar tidak tentu.

"Sungkyu?" setelah mengendalikan dirinya, Hyun Min menghampiri Sungkyu. Pemuda itu mendongak menatapnya. "Ada apa kemari?" tanyanya.

Sungkyu terlihat mengambil nafas kemudian menghembuskannya. Ia menatap Hyun Min. "Maaf, waktu itu aku membentakmu dan kau pasti menyadari jika beberapa hari kemarin aku bersikap dingin padamu"

"Oh" Hyun Min melengkungkan sudut bibirnya keatas. "Tidak apa-apa. Mungkin tanpa disadari aku melakukan hal yang membuatmu marah. Jadi sekalian, aku ingin minta maaf juga"

"Tidak, kau tidak melakukan apapun yang membuatku marah. Aku hanya..." Sungkyu menjeda ucapannya. Mengumpulkan lebih banyak kata-kata untuk bisa menyampaikan maksud hatinya pada Hyun Min. "Itu semua hanya kekonyolanku"

"Jadi kau tidak marah padaku?" tanya Hyun Min. Sungkyu menggeleng. "Syukurlah. Aku pikir kau marah padaku"

"Um...Hyun Min"

"Ne?"

Sungkyu mengeluarkan sebuket bunga lili dari balik punggungnya. Hyun Min terkesiap tak percaya. Ia menatap Sungkyu seakan bertanya 'bunga ini untukku?'. Pemuda tampan itu tersenyum lalu mengangguk. Sumpah, senyum Sungkyu membuat Hyun Min hampir tak sadarkan dirinya.

"Terima kasih" cicitnya. Hyun Min menatap Bunga lili itu dengan wajah berseri. "Bunganya sangat cantik" katanya mendongak pada Sungkyu.

Dan untuk kali ini, Hyun Min ingin melompat seperti kangguru saat Sungkyu menggengam tangannya, menariknya semakin mendekat pada pemuda itu. Serius, Sungkyu tidak bisa di tebak sama sekali.

Sungkyu memainkan jemarinya di tangan Hyun Min. Ia tampak gelisah dan Hyun Min mengetahui itu. "Sungkyu, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya khawatir.

Sungkyu menggeleng. Ia menatap gadis di hadapannya. "Aku menjauhimu dan bersikap dingin padamu. Itu karena aku cemburu. Kau dan Justin sangat dekat. Aku iri pada Justin karena bisa begitu mudah dekat denganmu"

"Justin sudah ku anggap seperti kakak ku" kata Hyun Min.

"Aku tahu"

"Um.. tadi kau bilang, kau cemburu?" tanya Hyun Min hati-hati. Ia tidak mau terlalu percaya diri.

Hyun Min seperti tersengat listrik saat Sungkyu mencengkram bahunya pelan, lembut malahan. Sungkyu menatap Hyun Min intens. "Sebenarnya, aku menyukaimu"

Hyun Min berpekik dalam hati, 'selamatkan jantungkku yang berdegup begitu kencang'

"Aku tahu ini tidak romantis. Tapi Hyun Min-ah, would you be my girl?"

"Apa aku sedang bermimpi?" gumam Hyun Min dengan mata mengerjap.

Sungkyu terkekeh. Ia memajukan wajahnya dan mengecup pipi Hyun Min membuat gadis itu menengang dan mematung. "Apa kau bisa merasakannya?"

Hyun Min meraba pipinya yang menjadi target kecupan Sungkyu. Hangat, kecupannya masih terasa. Hyun Min tersenyum sembari mengigit bibir bawahnya. "Jadi aku tidak mimpi" ucapnya.

Sungkyu menganguk. Ia semakin merapatkan tubuhnya dengan Hyun Min. "Would you be my girl?"

Hyun Min menatap Sungkyu dengan senyum jenakanya. "Apa kau perlu jawaban?"

Dan Sungkyu tahu arti dari senyuman Hyun Min. Tanpa Hyun Min menjawab, gadis itu sudah memberi isyarat jika gadis itu menerimanya.

"Aku hanya memastikan. Jadi kau menerimaku?" tanya Sungkyu. Kali ini Hyun Min mengangguk. Dan Sungkyu tersenyum begitu lega. Pemuda itu menangkup sisi wajah Hyun Min dan mendaratkan bibirnya di bibir gadis yang kini berstatus kekasihnya.

"Omo" Hyun Min menutup mulutnya sesaat setelah Sungkyu mengecupnya. "Kau sudah berani mencium bibirku?" seru Hyun Min dengan wajah memerah. Dia tidak marah ataupun tidak suka saat Sungkyu mengecup bibirnya, ia hanya malu.

"Kenapa? aku mengecup bibir kekasihku" jawab Sungkyu enteng. Dan kembali mengecup bibir Hyun Min sedikit lebih lama untuk kali ini.

Hyun Min tidak menyangka, di balik sosok Sungkyu yang cukup kalem dan pendiam. Ternyata pemuda itu pun sedikit agresif. Tapi tentu saja Hyun Min tidak keberatan selagi tak melewati batas. Well, don't judge for the cover, uh!

.

Uri Family

.

Hye Mi tampak membersihkan meja kasir karena 5 menit lagi waktunya ia pulang. Walau cafe ini akan makin ramai saat menjelang tengah malam namun Hye Mi hanya bekerja dari sepulang sekolah sampai jam 10 malam.

Hye Mi awalnya bekerja sebagai waiters namun setelah kecelakan yang menimpanya, Hye Mi di tempatkan di meja kasir. Hye Mi sudah bisa berjalan normal tapi kakinya belum sembuh sepenuhnya. Kadang jika terlalu banyak berjalan, kakinya akan sangat linu sekali.

"Ehem"

Hye Mi mendongak kemudian tersenyum saat menyadari jika orang yang berdehem tadi adalah Justin, kekasihnya.

"Bisa tunggu 5 menit lagi?" tanya Hye Mi. Justin memang tak pernah absen untuk menjemputnya pulang.

"Oke" jawab Justin.

Hye Mi melirik kesana kemari. Ia merasa orang-orang di cafe ini termasuk teman-temannya sesama karyawan menatapnya dengan mata berbinar dan iri.

"Aku meresa semua orang menatap kita" bisik Hye Mi pada Justin. Pemuda itu ikut mengedarkan pandanganya.

"Kau benar"

"Apa ada yang salah dengan wajahku?" tanyanya. Justin tertawa kemudian menggeleng. Hye Mi memajukan bibirnya, sebal.

"Mungkin karena aku membawa ini" kata Justin.

Justin mengelurkan sebuket bunga lili. Kemudian ia menyerahkannya pada Hye Mi. Gadis itu tersanjung dan ia akui terkejut tak menyangka Justin melakukan ini di hadapan orang-orang pula. Hye Mi terkekeh menatap Justin.

"So romantic"

"Hm, sesekali tak apa kan?" kata Justin menaik turunkan kedua alisnya kemudian terkekeh.

Hye Mi mengangguk setuju. Karena hubungan mereka selama ini dijalani dengan santai. Tanpa kata-kata romantis dan tindakan-tindakan romantis lainnya. Tapi Justin dan Hye Mi tahu jika hati mereka menyatu.

"Terim kasih"

"My pleasure"

Justin dan Hye Mi saling melempar senyum. Tak mengacuhkan orang-orang yang menatap mereka iri.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Haii.. ini dia chapter 7.

Mian ya kyumin momentnya pun sedikit di chapter ini heheh. Nah sungkyu sama labilnya kayak kyu. Cemburu gitu bedanya sih kyu sampe ngebogem kkk. Oh dan ff ini udah rampung, 3 chapter lagi menuju ending :)

thank to:

Chapter 5

fitriKyuMin, sausbotol, hyuashiya, LauraChoilau324, TikaYeMin, sandrimayy88, nanayukeroo, nurindaKyumin, ratu kyuhae, TiffyTiffanyLee, nova137, SecretVin137, etrisna1013, PumpkinEvil137, leleekyumin, anis I mufidah, Wiprasetyalee, dewi k tubagus, abilhikmah, may vitamins, parkhyun, Misslah, Cywelf, orange girls, nuralrasyid, Cho MeiHwa, PaboGirl, ismayminniELF, SMLming, Maya Agnes

Chapter 6

sausbotol, hyuashyia, ichadkelpeu, TikaYeMin, Cho MeiHwa, ratu kyuhae, LauraChoilau324, abilhikmah, etrisna1013, TiffyTiffanyLee, syofanisri, PumpkinEvil137, leleekyumin, fitriKyuMin, iydiasimatupang2301, sandrimayy88, SecretVin137, Guest, orange girls, Misslah, nova137, istrinyahyukblmksampean, TDWFTD, Guest, PaboGirl, SMLming, miss leeanna, nanayukeroo, Maya Agnes, Gyu137

Jongmal gomawo ketemu 4-5 hari kedepan klo g ada halangan hehehe pai pai #bow


	8. Chapter 8

~ URI FAMILY ~

Disclameir :

Ini hanya FF, sebuah karya fiksi yang terlahir dari otak sederhana saya. Jangan bash cast yang saya pakai karena mereka tidak tahu apa-apa. Saya hanya pinjam nama saja. V cinta damai chingu

Main Cast : Kyumin

Support Cast : OC

Warn : GS, Typo(s), geje, abal, OOC

Kyuhyun-Sungmin : 37 thn

Justin (17), Sungkyu (16), Priyanka (15), Minhyun (13), Guixian (11), Shengmin (8), Ryeo-Li Shi (4), Hana-Kayla (2)

.

oOo

.

Pagi kembali menjelang. Dan seperti biasa suasana ramai selalu menyertai keluarga Kyuhyun. Ruang makan sudah riuh dengan ocehan sana-sini. Priyanka, Minhyun dan Guixian yang saling bertengkar satu sama lain entah karena apa. Ryeo dan Li Shi yang berebut untuk mendapat suapan pertama dari Sungmin. untung saja Hana dan Kayla belum bangun, jadi Sungmin bisa leluasa mengurus putra kembarnya. Si sulung Justin yang sedang merengek pada Kyuhyun meminta mobil namun sayang ayahnya belum mengabulkan padahal Justin sudah merengek hampir satu bulan ini. Sedangkan Sungkyu tetap kalem dengan telinga yang tersumpal oleh headset berwarna biru kesukaannya.

Prang!

Semua kegaduhan itu seketika terhenti. Semuanya menatap pada Sungmin yang tengah mencengkram pinggiran meja.

Kyuhyun berdiri, langsung merangkul sang istri. "Kenapa?"

Sungmin mendongak. Ia mencengkram lengan suaminya. "Sakit." rintihnya.

"Mana yang sakit?"

"Hiks. Bayinya akan lahir. Akhh sakit, Kyu."

"EHHH?" seruan serempat keluar bukan hanya dari mulut Kyuhyun tapi Justin, Priyanka, Minhyun dan Guixian. Kyuhyun mendudukan Sungmin di kursi. Ia panik. "Sebentar. Tahan sayang tahan." Kyuhyun mondar mandir.

Sungkyu melepas headsetnya, melemparnya entah kemana lalu menghampiri Sungmin. "Eomma gwenchana?" tanyanya.

Sungmin menganguk. "Gwenchana. Tapi sakit." rengeknya pada Sungkyu.

Sungkyu menatap Ayahnya. "Appa. Siapkan barang-barang?"

"Barang-barang apa?" seru Kyuhyun.

Sungkyu menepuk jidatnya. Kenapa Ayahnya berubah jadi bodoh sih? Oke maafkan Sungkyu yang mengatai Ayahnya sendiri. Jangan di tiru.

Ini bukan kehamiilan dan kelahiran pertama bagi Ibunya. Seharusnya, sang ayah sudah berpengalaman mengalami hal seperti ini sebanyak 11 kali tapi lihatlah, Kyuhyun malah panik melebihi anak-anaknya sendiri.

"Barang-barang keperluan Eomma. Kita harus segera membawanya kerumah sakit Appa." jelas Sungkyu gemas.

"Ah benar rumah sakit." sorak Kyuhyun.

Sungkyu menghembuskan nafasnya. "Shengmin." panggil Sungkyu.

"Ya, Oppa siap." si kecil Shengmin langsung mengerti apa yang di maksud oleh Sungkyu tanpa perintah lagi, ia menarik sang Ayah untuk segera berkemas.

"Sakit." cicit Sungmin.

"Ummaaaaaaaaaaa huwaaaaa." Ryeo dan Li shi menangis keras. Kedua anak kembar itu berdiri disamping Sungmin. Melihat bagaimana kesakitannya sang Ibu membuat Ryeo dan Li Shi ikut menangis. Di pojok sana, Guixian pun ikut menangis. Ia tidak tega melihat ibunya. Parahnya, Priyanka malah sibuk mengejek Guixian dan Minhyun ikut-ikutan menasihati Priyanka.

"Justin."

"Siap." Justin berdiri tegak di hadapan Sungkyu. Siap menerima perintah dari adiknya yang paling bisa menguasai keadaannya.

"Pergi kerumah Hae Ahjussi. Minta dia dan Eunhyuk Ahjumma untuk menjaga Hana dan Kayla."

"Oke." Justin langsung melesat.

"Guixian jangan menangis." teriaknya. "Priyanka berhenti mengolok-ngoloknya" Priyanka menurut dengan bibir mengerucut. "Minhyun, tolong lihat Hana dan Kayla di atas." Minhyun menganguk lalu berlari kelantai atas.

"Sakit..."

Sungkyu mengecup kening ibunya. "Sabar Eomma."

"Ummaaa... Ummaa..."

Sungkyu berusaha bicara baik-baik pada Ryeo dan Li Shi untuk berhenti menangis namun sepertinya gagal. Sudahlah, biarkan. Sungkyu meminta Priyanka untuk mengambilkan sebuah handuk, walau dengan menggerutu Priyanka menuruti apa perintah kakaknya.

Sungkyu mengusap peluh di dahi Ibunya. "Appa." teriak nya keras. "Cepat sedikit." serunya lagi.

"Oke, oke. Aku datang." Kyuhyun tergopoh-gopoh menghampiri Sungmin dan Sungkyu dengan dua tas di tangannya. Bersamaan dengan itu, Justin datang bersama Donghae dan Eunhyuk.

"Ahjumma tolong jaga Hana dan Kayla ya." kata Sungkyu. Eunhyuk tersenyum, dalam hati ia mengagumi Sungkyu. Ah, jika saja dirinya masih muda dan belum memilki Donghae. Eunhyuk rela dan tak akan menolak bersanding dengan Sungkyu. Abaikan.

Eunhyuk mengacungkan ibu jarinya. "Kau bisa mengandalkanku, Sungkyunie." ujar Eunhyuk dengan mata berbinar.

"Hyuk, berhenti menatap anakku dengan pandangan seperti itu." sungut Sungmin diantara sakit yang melanda perutnya.

"Aku sudah punya Donghae kok."

"Aku lega mendengarnya." dengus Sungmin. "Jangan mencoba merayu anak ku, eoh."

"Aku tidak berminat pada daun muda."

"Cih."

Sungkyu rasanya ingin berteriak. Bagaiamana bisa Ibunya yang akan melahirkan masih sempat berdebat dengan sahabatnya.

"Oppa, Hana dan Kayla bangun. Mereka menangis." teriak Minhyun dari lantai atas. Eunhyuk berlari menuju kamar si kecil Hana dan Kayla.

"Oppa." Shengmin menarik ujung baju Sungkyu. "Ya, sayang?"

Shengmin tersenyum kecil. "Aku akan membantu Eunhyuk Ahjumma menjaga Hana dan Kayla." Shengmin sebenarnya ingin ikut kerumah sakit. Tapi sudah ada Ayah dan Sungkyu yang menjaga sang Ibu, jadi semuanya pasti akan baik-baik saja.

Sungkyu mengecup kening Shengmin. "Sana, bantu Eunhyuk Ahjumma."

"Hm." Shengmin mengangguk lalu menyusul Eunhyuk kelantai dua.

"Huwaaaaaa Ummma ngompol." jerit Ryeo dan Li Shi.

"AKHH... KYU AIR KETUBANKU SUDAH PECAH."

"Rumah sakit, rumah sakit." Donghae tak kalah panik.

Kyuhyun menuntun Sungmin perlahan. Namun si kembar Ryeo dan Li Shi terus saja menempel pada Sungmin. "Tunggu di rumah ya." Kyuhyun coba membujuk.

"Tidak mau. Mau ikut." kata si kembar bersamaa.

"Dad, aku juga mau ikut." Priyanka berdiri di samping Justin.

"Tapi..." Kyuhyun tampak ragu.

"Huwaaa Kyunie sakit." jerit Sungmin.

"Ummmmmmmmaaaa." teriak si kambar.

"Akhh." Kyuhyun ikut-ikutan berteriak.

"Apa kalian sedang latihan paduan suara?" celetuk Donghae.

Kyuhyun mendelik. "Kau tidak membantu Lee Donghae."

Donghae memutar kedua bola matanya malas. "Baiklah, aku akan pergi kekantor saja." ucapnya. "Sungmin, fighting."

"Go.. gomawo Hae-ya."

"Tolong jaga kantorku." kata Kyuhyun.

"Memangnya aku security?" gerutu Donghae. Pria itu menepuk bahu Kyuhyun. "Jangan panik." ucapnya. Kyuhyun mengangguk mantap.

"Kalian jangan mengobrol. Huhuhu sakit." Sungmin mengelus perutnya.

"Ummmaaaaaa..."

"Dad, kita kesana bagaimana?" tanya Justin melipat kedua tangannya. Priyanka juga protes ini itu.

"Hah! Kalau begini Eomma tidak akan pernah sampai kerumah sakit." dengus Sungkyu. Ia mengendong Sungmin ala pengantin. "Appa, aku tunggu di mobil. Cepat."

Kyuhyun menganguk. Ia berlari kekamarnya lagi entah mencari apa. Justin, Priyanka terus saja berteriak, bertanya mereka akan menggunakan apa untuk bisa sampai ke rumah sakit. melupakan fakta jika mereka tidak akan masuk sekolah.

"Sungkyunie wahh kuatnya." kagum Sungmin dengan wajah bangga dan juga kesakitan. "Padahal Eomma berat loh."

Ya ampun! Selain bisa berdebat disaaat seperti ini ternyata ibunya pun bisa berdecak kagum dengan hal sepele.

Sungkyu sedikit terkejut ketika sampai mobil. Guixian sudah disana dengan muka merah, mata berair dan juga sedikit _Apolo_ keluar dari hidungnya. "Aku ingin ikut." tangisnya pecah. Sungkyu mendesah pasrah. "Buka pintunya."

Guixian membuka pintu belakang. Dengan hati-hati ia mendudukan Sungmin disana. Belum sempat Sungkyu bernafas. Ryeo dan Li shi sudah heboh menangis di belakangnya.

"Ummmaaa... ummaaa... hyung ikuttt."

"Huwaaaaaa."

Sungkyu menjambak rambutnya gemas. "Ryeo, Li Shi. Kalian bisa ikut dengan Justin hyung dan Priyanka Nunna, oke."

"Tidak mau huweeee Ummaaaaa."

Ya Tuhan. Sabarkanlah hati hamba- jerit Sungkyu.

Minhyun datang menghampiri Ryeo dan Li shi. "Kita pakai mobil satunya ya."

"Mau sama Umma."

"Sudah, ayo ikut Nunna."

"Tidak mau. Tidak mauu."

"Oppa, masuk saja. Biar Ryeo dan Li Shi aku yang urus." kata Minhyun. Sungkyu mengangguk. "Bertemu di rumah sakit." katanya.

Kyuhyun pun datang dan berlari kencang dengan kedua tas di tangannya. "Ayo ayo cepat naik." serunya.

.

Justin menatap tanpa bisa berkedip sedikit pun. Ia tak percaya dan kagum sekaligus. Tangan bergetarnya perlahan mendarat mulus di body mobil. Yah~ Audy keluaran terbaru berwarna silver.

" _Ini." Kyuhyun menaruh paksa sebuah kunci ke tangan putra sulungnya._

 _Justin menatap sang ayah tidak mengerti. "Apa ini?" tanyanya._

" _Eh?" Kyuhyun balas menatap sang putra. "Itu kunci."_

" _Aku tahu tapi kunci apa?"_

 _Kyuhyun menarik tangan putri pertamanya, Priyanka. "Jelaskan pada Oppamu, hm. Daddy pergi duluan." tanpa membuang waktu lagi Kyuhyun meninggalkan anak-anaknya._

 _Kini perhatian Justin beralih pada Priyanka meminta penjelasan. Priyanka mendengus. "Itu kunci mobil-MU. Rencanannya Dad akan memberikannya nanti saat kau berulang tahun ke 18 belas 2 minggu lagi. Well, karena keadaan tidak memungkinkan jadi kau mendapatkannya sekarang."_

" _HUWAAAAA. MOBIL KU." teriaknya._

Dan setelah Priyanka mengatakan dimana letak mobil-nya, karena Justin tidak melihat satu pun mobil baru yang berada di garasi rumahnya, Justin langsung meluncur ke rumah –garasi- paman Donghae nya.

Tara!

Mobil itu ada disana. Jadi seperti itu ceritanya. Kini, Justin masih mengagumi mobil perdananya. Tak menyangka jika Ayahnya benar-benar memberikannya, bukannya tidak menduga sih, tapi lebih ke cepatnya keinginannya tercapai walau sebenarnya ia terus merengek minta pada sang ayah untuk di kabulkan.

"Oppa." teriak Minyun yang sudah duduk di kursi penumpang dengan Ryeo dan Li Shi yang kembali menangis memanggil nama Ibu mereka. Gadis berumur 13 tahun itu turun dari mobil, menghampiri sang kakak tertua yang masih memeluk body mobilnya.

"OPPA." kali ini suara Minhyun naik beberapa oktaf.

"Ya." jawab Justin tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari mobil kesayangannya, mulutnya terus bergumam mengucapkan keunggulan-keunggulan sang Mobil tercinta dengan decakan kagum.

Minhyun menghembuskan nafasnya kasar. Jika di ibaratkan Minhyun sudah seperti banteng yang melihat sasaran dengan objek berwarna merah, siap menyerang kapan saja. Sangat menakutkan, Ryeo dan Li Shi saja yang melihat dalam Mobil sudah saling berpelukan, takut.

"JUSTIN CHO." teriaknya lagi.

Justin mematung, perlahan ia menongak kearah belakang. Melihat pada sang adik yang sudah mengeluarkan aura membunuh. Seketika itu, Justin menegakan tubuhnya lalu masuk kedalam mobil. "Oke, kita siap berangkat." ujarnya tanpa menatap mata sang adik.

'Kenapa wanita di keluarga Cho sangat menakutkan ketika marah?' batin Justin.

Minhyun menganguk mantap. Ia akan kembali masuk namun teringat jika ada seorang lagi yang belum hadir kedatangannya. "Priyanka." lagi, Minhyun berteriak.

Dengan cermin di tangan kanannya dan tas kecil –berisi make up- di tangan kirinya, Priyanka berjalan menghampiri mobil dengan gaya bak princess.

"Kau-"

"Stop." Priyanka mengacungkan kelima jarinya kewajah Minhyun. "Aku mengerti, jangan berteriak padaku. Lebih baik kita masuk mobil." ia lalu masuk dan duduk di kursi depan diikuti Minhyun yang juga masuk ke mobil.

"Ummaaaaa..." teriak Ryeo Li Shi.

"Oke oke, kita berangkat." ujar Justin lalu tancab gas.

.

Uri Family

.

Sore hari di ruangan VVIP tempat Sungmin dirawat, sudah penuh dan juga ramai. Kesebelas anak Kyuhyun dan Sungmin berada disana, termasuk Eunhyuk, Donghae.

Sungmin terkekeh melihat 4 anak kembarnya Ryeo, Li Shi, Hana dan juga Kayla yang berebut ingin mengecupi si baby Sandeul. Apalagi melihat Kyuhyun menggendong Sandeul tampak kewalahan menjaga di kecil Cho yang baru lahir agar tidak tertekan oleh tubuh Hyung-hyung dan Nunna-nunna nya.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" Sungmin menoleh pada Eunhyuk yang duduk disampingnya. "Melelahkan dan bahagia sekaligus." jawab Sungmin.

"Aku ikut senang." kata Eunhyuk tulus. Sungmin menggenggam tangan sahabatnya itu. Eunhyuk memang bahagia tapi jauh dalam sorot matanya tersimpan rasa sendu yang luar biasa.

"Aku selalu berdoa untukmu, Hyuk." ujar Sungmin. Eunhyuk tersenyum kecil, dengan sedikit meringis dibagian bawahnya, Sungmin membawa Eunhyuk kedalam pelukannya. "Terima kasih." gumam Eunhyuk.

Donghae mengelurkan tangannya mengusap punggung yang terlihat rapuh milik istrinya. Ia mengecepuk rambut Eunhyuk. "Sstt.. kita harus terus berusaha. Bukankah begitu, Min?"

Sungmin mengangguk. "Mau aku berikan tips posisi sex yang bagus agar bisa hamil?" bisiknya membuat Eunhyuk menjitak kening Sungmin. "Ack! Kejam sekali, aku pasien." serunya.

"Setelah kupikir, boleh juga. Nanti aku akan tanyakan langsung pada Kyuhyun. Ack-" Donghae terkekeh melihat Eunhyuk menatapnya garang.

"Hyuk sepertinya kau sedikit demam." kata Sungmin. Saat ia memeluk sahabatnya itu, tubuh Eunhyuk memang terasa hangat.

"Hm, sepertinya."

"Bukan sepertinya, memang sejak kemarin malam dia sudah demam." ralat Donghae.

Sungmin menatap Eunhyuk dengan wajah tak enak. "Mian, aku malah merepotkanmu untuk menjaga Hana dan Kayla."

"Kau ini. Seperti dengan siapa saja." ujar Eunhyuk sembari memamerkan gummy smilenya. Kedua sahabat itu pun kembali berpelukan. Mereka melepas pelukan saat mendengar Shengmin mengomel.

Si kecil Shengmin tengah mengupas buah apel untuk sang Umma namun sepertinya selalu habis karena Guixian yang terus memakannya. "Oppa, itu untuk Umma." kata Shengmin mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Guixian menatap adiknya dengan wajah masam. "Oppa juga ingin makan apel ini." jawabnya. Shengmin menghembuskan nafasnya, ia tidak tega juga melihat Guixian. "Ya sudah ini." Shengmin menyodorkan apel yang telah di kupas pada Guixian, tanpa mengeluh Shengmin mengupas beberapa buah lagi untuk Ibunya.

Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya. Guixian memang selalu begitu pada Shengmin. "Kau ini." menyentil hidung Guixian yang terkekeh kemudian Sungmin mengelus rambut panjang Shengmin. "Sini Umma bantu mengupasnya." Shengmin tersenyum lebar.

.

"Dad aku ingin menggendong baby Sandeul." Justin menatap Kyuhyun dengan binar diwajahnya.

"Hati-hati." Kyuhyun perlahan memindahkan Sandeul ke gendongan Justin.

"Oke, heheh gwenchana baby, ini Justin Hyung." kata Justin seraya mengelus punggung Sandeul. "Sungkyu." panggilnya pada sang adik.

"Apa?"

"Foto aku dengan baby Sandeul." pintanya. Walau malas, Sungkyu memenuhi permintaan Hyungnya itu. "Bagus tidak?"

"Liat saja sendiri." Sungkyu duduk di sofa samping Priyanka yang tengah memosting fotonya bersama baby Sandeul yang di ambil ketika pertama ia datang kerumah sakit.

"Ih, eksis sekali." cibir Minhyun saat mencuri lihat apa yang Priyanka lakukan pada status media sosialnya.

Priyanka menatap Minhyun dengan sebelah alisnya terangkat. "Suka-suka aku, dong." katanya. "Tuh Justin juga eksis kan." tunjuknya pada Justin.

Justin menggeleng. "Tidak. Aku tidak akan memposting di media sosial, aku hanya akan mengirimnya pada kekasihku." belanya. Minhyun dan Priyanka terkekeh, Justin polos sekali menjawabnya.

"Nah, baby Sandeul dengan Sungkyu Hyung dulu ya." Justin tahu-tahu sudah menyodorkan baby Sandeul pada Sungkyu.

Sungkyu memutar matanya malas. Sekali lagi, ia menurut dan kini baby Sandeul berada di gendeongannya. Ryeo, Li Shi, Hana dan Kayla kemudian mengepung Sungkyu seperti mengepung Kyuhyun tadi. Tentu saja, Sungkyu kerepotan hingga berteriak meminta tolong pada Kyuhyun, namun Appanya malah tanang-tenang saja duduk di samping Ummanya.

"Appa." serunya lagi.

Sungmin mendorong Kyuhyun untuk membatu Sungkyu menjauhkan Ryeo, Li Shi, Hana dan Kayla. "Begitu saja tidak bisa." ejek Kyuhyun.

Ya ampun. Apa perlu Sungkyu ingatkan jika saat Ummanya kontraksi, Appanya itu panik luar biasa?

Kyuhyun baru saja akan mengendong Hana dan Kayla pintu rawat Sungmin terbuka lebar. "Hai semuanyaaaaa."

Semua mata menoleh pada sumber suara. Kemudian bersamaan mereka berteriak. "Umma/Halmoniee." seru Kyuhyun, Sungmin dan anak-anak mereka.

Wanita setengah abad itu tersenyum lebar. "Haaaii, Chullie Halmonie yang cantik ini datang." teriaknya. Disusul dengan Hangeng, Kangin dan Leeteuk setelahnya.

"Han Bojie juga ada disini." serunya.

"Bojieeee." Guixian, Ryeo, Li Shi langsung berlari dan memeluk Hangeng.

"Wah, tak kangen sama Kangin Bojie juga?"

"Ohh kangin Bojie." lagi, ketiga anak itu bergantian memeluk Kangin. Secara kedua kakek mereka ini paling pandai membeli hadiah untuk cucu laki-lakinya. Sedangkan untuk cucu perempuan, tentu saja itu urusan Heechul dan Leeteuk.

"Halloo~." nah, itu Leeteuk Monie. Kini bagian Priyanka, Minhyun dan Shengmin menghampiri Leeteuk dan memeluk wanita itu.

Heechul menghampiri Sungmin, mencium kedua pipi menantunya itu, Leeteuk pun memeluk tubuh putrinya. "Bagaimana keadaanmu, sayang?" tanyanya.

"Baik Umma. Kalian kapan datang?"

Kangin menggendong Ryeo melangkah menuju Sungmin lalu mengecup kening Sungmin. "Tadi siang. Karena sebelumnya Appa menelpon Donghae dan dia bilang kau melahirkan. Jadi kami langsung kemari." jelasnya. Sedangkan Hangeng tengah bergantian memeluk satu persatu cucu-cucunya. Dan terakhir ia menggendong si kecil Sandeul. Kangin sudah menurunkan Ryeo lalu beralih mengendong Hana dan Kayla.

Heechul, Hangeng, Kangin dan Leeteuk memang selama ini pergi ke eropa, menikmati bulan madu tanpa akhir dan meninggalkan segala urusan perusahan kepada Kyuhyun. Untung ada Donghae, karena di tangan Kyuhyun bukan hanya perusahaan ayahnya tetapi perusahaan Appa mertuanya juga.

"Apa kabar Hae-yah, Eunhyuk-ah." Leeteuk memeluk Eunhyuk dan Donghae bergantian. "Kami baik, Ahjumma." jawab Eunhyuk. Heechul berlari ke arah Eunhyuk dan Donghae lalu mencium kedua pipi suami istri itu. Jangan aneh, itu memang cara Heechul meluapkan rasa rindunya.

"Aduh, Ahjumma bernafsu sekali." canda Donghae di hadiahi cubitan pelan oleh Heechul. Kemudian Heechul menghampiri Kyuhyun yang sudah beringut mundur saat sang Umma akan menciumnya. Ayolah, lipstick Ummanya yang tebal itu pasti akan berbekas. Lihat saja pipi Donghae.

"Kemari Cho."

"Tidak mauuu~." ujar Kyuhyun. Sedangkan anak-anaknya duduk manis seraya tertawa melihat tingkah sang Appa yang seperi anak kecil jika sudah ada Chullie halmonie. Apalagi Justin, Sungkyu, Guixian yang sangat keras tertawa.

"Eitss.." Heechul menatap Justin, Sungkyu, Guixian. "Setelah ini bagian kalian." ketiga bocah laki-laki itu pun sudah menampakan wajah horornya.

.

Uri Family

.

Untuk seminggu kedepan. Kyuhyun memang cuti kerja karena harus menjaga Sungmin. Otomatis Donghae yang turun tangan, Eunhyuk pun sudah berada di ruangan Sungmin bersama Hana dan Kayla sejak pagi. Heechul dan Leeteuk menemani Ryeo dan Li Shi di sekolah. Sedangkan Kangin dan Hangeng sedang pergi ke kantor untuk melihat bagaimana keadaan perusahan.

"Hyuk, kau sungguh tidak sehat." Sungmin menatap sahabatnya itu. Kyuhyun menganguk menyetujui. Pasalnya wajah Eunhyuk pucat sekali.

"Aku rasa demamku semakin tinggi." Eunhyuk memijat pelipisnya. Hana dan Kayla sedang bermain dengan mainan yang sengaja Eunyuk bawa dari rumah.

Kyuhyun menghampiri Eunhyuk. "Ayo aku antar periksa." katanya. Ia membantu Eunhyuk berdiri. Belum sempat berdiri sempurna, Eunhyuk sudah lemas, untung Kyuhyun sigap memeganginya.

"Eunhyuk-ah, astaga." seru Sungmin karena Eunhyuk sudah tak sadarkan diri.

Kyuhyun menggendong Eunhyuk, bridal style. "Sayang, tak apa aku tinggal?" Sungmin menganguk.

"Dad ikut." Hana meninggalkan boneka berbienya beralih memegang kaki Kyuhyun. Kayla pun malah ikut-ikutan memegang kaki ayahnya.

"Hana, Kayla itu lihat baby Sandeulnya sendirian." Hana dan Kayla melepas kaki Kyuhyun lalu berjalan pelan ke box bayi dimana Sandeul sedang tidur. Kyuhyun mengangguk pada Sungmin lalu melesat pergi.

.

"Kyu, Eunhyuk baik-baik saja kan?" Kyuhyun merunduk mengecup pucuk kepala istrinya. "Aku yakin tidak apa-apa, sayang." katanya.

Setelah mempercayakan Eunhyuk pada Dokter, Kyuhyun kembali kekamar Sungmin karena tahu Sungmin pasti akan cemas jadi ia membawa Sungmin dengan kursi roda. Ia pun meminta bantuan seorang suster untuk menjaga Hana, Kayla dan juga Sandeul.

"Sungmin, Kyu." Donghae terengah menatap kedua sahabatnya. "Bagaimana keadaan Eunhyuk?"

"Tadi Eunhyuk sudah sadar namun ia meminta di periksa ulang oleh Dokter. Aku dan Kyuhyun bertanya kenapa ingin di periksa ulang, Eunhyuk hanya menjawab 'Aku tidak yakin' entahlah. Tapi aku yakin Eunhyuk tidak apa-apa." jelas Sungmin panjang lebar dengan mengcopy perkataan Kyuhyun tadi. "Iya kan Kyu."

Kyuhyun menganguk, ia mengusap rambut Sungmin. Kyuhyun menepuk bahu Donghae. "Aku rasa kau sebaiknya temani Eunhyuk kedalam." kata Kyuhyun.

"Apa tidak apa-apa?" tanya Donghae.

Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis. "Tentu saja. Kau kan suaminya."

Donghae mengangguk. Ia pun masuk keruangan pemeriksaan. Banyak Dokter tetap dan Dokter magang yang hilir mudik. Begitu pun pasien dan keluarganya. Eunhyuk berada di ranjang paling ujung. Ia tengah menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan. Tubuhnya bergetar. Eunhyuk menangis.

"Sayang." Donghae memeluk Eunhyuk. Tampak wanita kurus itu terkejut melihat suaminya ada disini.

"Hae." Eunhyuk mengalungkan kedua tangannya pada leher Donghae, dan kembali menangis.

"Hyuk, kau kenapa? Katakan padaku, apa yang terjadi?" tanyanya. Donghae menoleh pada Dokter mencari jawaban namun sang Dokter hanya menganguk dan tersenyum.

Tersenyum? Apa Dokternya tak tahu jika istrinya menangis sampai tersedu seperti ini?

Donghae melepas pelukannya. Ia menangkup wajah Eunhyuk, memaksa istrinya untuk menatapnya."Ada apa?" tanya lagi.

"Aku hiks.. aku hamil." lirihnya di ikuti senyum bahagia setelahnya.

10 tahun menikah, Eunhyuk dan Donghae belum di karunia seorang anak. Eunhyuk memang sudah 5 kali hamil, namun 5 kali pula Eunhyuk keguguran. Bagaimana pun hal itu sangat memukul batin Eunhyuk dan Donghae.

Dan dengan kabar ini, tentu saja membuat Eunhyuk dan Donghae bahagia.

"Kau hamil?" tanya Donghae yang belum pulih dengan kejutan yang di beri oleh istrinya. Eunhyuk menanguk. "Usianya baru satu bulan." katanya.

Eunhyuk terkekeh dalam tangisannya. Ia mengusap air mata yang mengalir di pipi Donghae tanpa suaminya sadari jika dirinya telah menangis. "Kita harus harus benar-benar menjaganya ya."

Donghae menanguk. Ia memeluk Eunhyuk lagi. "Iya. Kita akan menjaganya" Donghae semakin mengeratkan pelukannya kemudian berucap syukur. "Terima kasih Tuhan. Kau telah memberi kami kesempatan lagi."

.

Eunhyuk sedikit berlari menghampiri Sungmin kemudian menubrukkan tubuhnya pada Sungmin. Memelukknya erat. Sungmin dan Kyuhyun sama-sama terkejut dengan apa yang Eunhyuk lakukan, apalagi melihat jika sahabat mereka yang selalu ceria tiba-tiba menangis seperti ini.

"Ooh Eunhyuk-ah, what's going on?" tanya Sungmin panik. Eunhyuk tidak menjawab namun tetap memeluknya.

Kyuhyun melempar pertanyaan Sungmin pada Donghae. Kyuhyun dan Sungmin pun di buat cemas karena Donghae tidak beda jauh keadaannya dengan Eunhyuk yang menangis. Yang membedakannya adalah Eunhyuk menangis lepas sedangkan Donghae menangis dalam diam, tanpa isakan namun air mata terus turun dari kedua kelopak matanya.

"Kalian berdua membuatku khawatir dan berpikiran buruk." kata Kyuhyun. Ia menepuk bahu Donghae. "Ada apa?"

Donghae menghirup nafas dalam-dalam lalu menghapus air matanya. Donghae menatap Kyuhyun dan Sungmin bergantian terakhir memandang Eunhyuk yang masih betah memeluk Sungmin.

"Eunhyuk hamil. Usia kandungannya baru 1 bulan." Donghae tersenyum kecil namun penuh dengan rasa bahagia.

Sungmin menutup mulutnya. Matanya pun di penuhi air mata. "Benarkah Hyuk?"

Eunhyuk mengangguk sebagai jawaban dan sukses membuat Sungmin mengalirkan air matanya. Kedua wanita itu menangis bersahutan.

Kyuhyun bernafas lega. Ia meninju bahu Donghae gemas. "Kalian membuatku dan Sungmin panik. Aku ikut senang mendengar kabar bahagia ini. Selamat kawan." katanya.

"Terima kasih, Cho." ucap Donghae. Kini pria yang menyukai ikan nemo itu sudah kembali humoris.

Donghae mengusap pucuk kepala Eunhyuk. "Sayang kau sudah dari tadi menangis. Cupcup sudah ya jangan menangis lagi."

"Tapi aku masih ingin menangis. Jangan ganggu." kata Eunhyuk tidak mau mendengarkan. "Ya ampun, seperti anak kecil saja." goda Donghae. Eunhyuk tidak peduli dan masih nyaman bersandar di pundak Sungmin.

"Apa kata Dokter?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Dokter bilang, Eunhyuk harus totally badrest mengingat rahimnya benar-benar rapuh." jelasnya. "Oh ya Kyu. Aku meninggalkan kantor begitu saja."

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin meminta izin untuk pergi ke kantor sekedar mengecek dan mungkin besok ia akan kembali bekerja. Niatannya libur kerja untuk menemani Sungmin harus di cancel, toh ada Umma dan Umma mertuanya. Mengerti dengan tatapan suaminya, Sungmin tersenyum lalu mengangguk.

"Apa kau ingin cuti?" tanya Kyuhyun pada Donghae.

"Boleh kah?" itu Eunhyuk yang menjawab. Ia sudah melepas pelukannya pada Sungmin dan kini menatap Kyuhyun.

"Tentu saja. Aku kan baik." Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar pada Eunhyuk namun wanita yang kini berbadan dua itu memutar bola matanya malas. Sungmin terkekeh melihatnya.

Kyuhyun menatap Donghae. "Ya sudah, lebih baik kalian pulang. Dan kau harus menemani Eunhyuk, menjaganya 24 jam mengerti?" katanya.

"Aku sudah mengerti tanpa harus kau ingatkan." kata Donghae. "Kalau begitu, kami pulang duluan ya" pamitnya. Kyuhyun menganguk.

Eunhyuk memeluk Sungmin sekali lagi. Wajah Eunhyuk benar-benar bersinar. Sungmin tidak tahan untuk tidak tersenyum. "Bye bye Sungmin Umma."

Sungmin terkekeh. "Bye bye Hyukkie Umma." balasnya. Membuat Eunhyuk mematung dengan panggilan Sungmin. Mata Eunhyuk kembali berair.

Sungmin melambaikan tangannya pada Eunhyuk. Setelah kedua sahabatnya tak terlihat Sungmin malah menangis meraung. Tak memperdulikan orang-orang menatapnya aneh. Kyuhyun berjongkok di depan istrinya.

"Kau senang?" tanyanya.

Sungmin menangguk dengan bibir bergetarnya yang tersenyum haru. "Sangat." cicitnya. Kyuhyun tersenyum kemudian memeluk Sungmin. "Aku juga." lirihnya.

Dalam hati, sepasang suami istri itu memanjatkan doa yang sama.

'Tuhan, tolong lindungi buah hati mereka. Beri kesempatan bagi mereka untuk memiliki seorang anak dan membesarkannya. Berikan kebagian bagi mereka seperti kau memberi kebahagian pada keluarga kami. Amin.'

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Chapter 8

Selamat datang 5 cast baru. HanChul, KangTeuk, Sandeul. Ke lima cast itu cmn nyempil doang hhe, ya gpp ya :p

Yg bertanya2 haehyuk punya anak apa engga chapter sekarng udah di jelasin ya.

Berarti 2 chapter lagi ya.

Jongmal gomawo buat temen-temen yg udah kasih review dan sarannya. Yosh, ketemu 5 hari kedepan ya... #bow ^^

.


	9. Chapter 9

~ URI FAMILY ~

Disclameir :

Ini hanya FF, sebuah karya fiksi yang terlahir dari otak sederhana saya. Jangan bash cast yang saya pakai karena mereka tidak tahu apa-apa. Saya hanya pinjam nama saja. V cinta damai chingu

Main Cast : Kyumin

Support Cast : OC

Warn : GS, Typo(s), geje, abal, OOC

Kyuhyun-Sungmin : 37 thn

Justin (17), Sungkyu (16), Priyanka (15), Minhyun (13), Guixian (11), Shengmin (8), Ryeo-Li Shi (4), Hana-Kayla (2)

.

oOo

.

Saat hari terakhir Sungmin dirawat di rumah sakit. Kyuhyun dan Sungmin menyampaikan rencana mereka tentang rumah mereka pada anak-anak. Apa akan membeli rumah baru atau kah hanya renovasi saja. Anak-anak memilih untuk merenovasi –memperbanyak kamar- biarlah urusan membeli rumah nanti saja, jika mereka sudah bisa hidup sendiri, kata Justin yang di setujui oleh Sungkyu, Priyanka dan Minhyun.

Jadilah saat Sungmin keluar dari rumah sakit. Kyuhyun langsung memboyong istri dan anak-anaknya untuk tinggal di mension mewah milik Ayahnya. Mension itu Hangeng beli memang untuk liburan dan peristirahatan saat dirinya, Heechul, Kyuhyun, Sungmin dan cucu-cucunya mengabiskan waktu bersama. Hangeng sendiri tinggal di pusat kota bersama Heechul tak jauh dari komplek perumahan Kyuhyun.

3 hari berselang dari kepulangan Sungmin. Tepatnya hari ini, Kyuhyun mengadakan sebuah pesta. Pesta pengenalan anggota keluarga baru si magnae, Cho Sandeul. Sekaligus pesta ulang tahun si sulung. Yup, Justin kini berumur 18 tahun.

Mension itu tampak gemerlap. Banyak relasi bisnis Kyuhyun, Hangeng, maupun Kangin. Di tambah dengan teman-teman Justin.

Di lantai atas, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin tengah berkumpul bersama Donghae dan Eunhyuk. Hana dan Kayla, sedang di ajak berkeliling oleh Hangeng dan Heechul sedangkan Kangin dan Leeteuk tengah menemani baby Sandeul di kamar.

"Aku bahkan tidak boleh mencuci piring." Eunhyuk mendesah lelah. Sejak kehamilannya, ia dan suami tinggal di rumah orang tua Donghae. Ibu mertuanya benar-benar menjaganya 24 jam. Tak boleh mengerjakan apapun. Yang Eunhyuk lakukan hanya pindah tempat duduk, diam, menonton tv, membaca buku, makan lalu tidur.

"Sabar demi baby." Donghae mengusap bahu Eunhyuk namun sang istri malah cemberut. "Kau juga ikut-ikutan ibumu." sungutnya tak serius. Donghae tersenyum lebar. "Aku mencintaimu," ucapnya sembari mengerling genit membuat Eunyuk yang merajuk jadi luluh dan sekarang rona merah terlihat di kedua pipi tirus Eunhyuk.

"Uhhhh~~ bikin iri," seru Sungmin. Ia semakin merapatkan tubuhnya pada Kyuhyun.

"Sayang, jangan iri, aku bisa lebih romantis dari pada Donghae." Kyuhyun melempar wink nya pada Sungmin membuat si cantik itu menepuk dada Kyuhyun nakal.

Ah! Sepertinya dua pasang suami istri itu memang sedang di lingkari oleh aura kebahagiaan.

Suara MC di bawah sana terdengar. Dia mengatakan jika sebentar lagi waktunya acara dansa. Ia meminta pada sang pemilik acara untuk mengawali acara itu.

"Justin kemana?" gumam Sungmin. Ia berjalan ke arah tangga mencari kesana kemari batang hidung putranya. Oh ya! setelah meniup lilin tadi Justin memang sudah menghilang.

"Ehem."

Sungmin menoleh saat mendengar deheman Kyuhyun. Wanita itu mengerjap mendapati suami tampannya sudah berlutut bak seorang Pangeran yang akan melamar sang Putri.

"Mau kah kau berdansa denganku?" Kyuhyun melempar senyum, membuat wajahnya berkali-kali lipat tampan.

Para tamu di lantai dasar berseru. Termasuk Heechul dan Hangeng. Lalu Priyanka, Minhyun, Guixian. Tak luput juga Eunhyuk dan Donghae. Oh! Jangan lupakan anak muda, putra kedua Kyuhyun yang berada di pojok ruangan bersama kekasihnya.

Sungmin menggapai tangan Kyuhyun. "Bagaimana aku bisa menolak," ujarnya. Kyuhyun terkekeh. Ia berdiri dan menuntun Sungmin menuruni tangga diiringi musik yang mulai mengalun.

"Pemilik acara ini adalah Justin. Harusnya dia yang pertama berdansa. Ini tidak sah," bisik Sungmin.

"Tak apa. Kita orang tua pemilik acara. Ini sah-sah saja." Kyuhyun melirik Sungmin lalu mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Ih jika tidak dihadapan banyak orang Sungmin sudah memukul wajah genit Kyuhyun dengan bibirnya.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sudah berada di tengah ruangan. Pria tampan di usia 37 tahun itu mengalungkan tangannya pada pinggang sang istri, membawanya semakin merapat pada tubuhnya.

"Siap?"

"Yes!"

Mereka saling melempar senyum, setelahnya Kyuhyun dan Sungmin mulai berdansa. Semua mata di sana tertuju pada sepasang suami istri itu. Decakan kagum pun terdengar seperti hembusan angin. Memuji bagaimana ke serasian dua mahluk adam dan hawa itu bersanding bersama.

Guixian membenarkan letak dasi kupu-kupunya. Setelah itu, ia mengulurkan tangannya pada Shengmin.

"Ayo!"

Shengmin cemberut. "Aku tidak bisa berdansa, Oppa. Sama Priyanka Eonni atau Minhyun Eonni saja."

Guixian mengeryitkan dahinya. "Tidak mau, ayo!" paksanya. Shengmin menghembuskan nafasnya. "Jangan salahkan Shengmin kalo nanti kaki Oppa terinjak."

"Hm. Sekalian Oppa ajari aja deh," jawab Guixian.

Bersamaan dengan Guixian dan Shengmin, beberapa tamu pun ikut turun kelantai dansa. Priyanka mendengus. "Ya ampun, tak adakan pemuda yang mengajakku berdansa."

Minhyun terkekeh. "Terima saja jika tak punya pacar." Priyanka melayangkan tatapan sinisnya.

"Ehem ehem." Ryeo berdiri di hadapan Priyanka. "Ayo berdansa?" Ryeo menaik turunkan kedua alisnya. Priyanka hampir menyemburkan tawanya melihat tingkah sang adik. "Baiklah pangeran." Priyanka menerima uluran tangan Ryeo.

"Ayo Nunna, beldansa dengan Li Shi."

Minhyun tersenyum. "Dengan senang hati."

.

Sungkyu menggaruk pelipisnya yang tidak gatal. Matanya melirik Hyun Min yang masih dalam mode kagum melihat pasangan-pasangan yang tengah berdansa. Sejujurnya, Sungkyu ingin ikut berdansa tapi ia sedang di landa gugup untuk mengajak Hyun Min.

"Hyun Min-ah."

"Hm?" Hyun Min menatap tangannya yang di genggam Sungkyu kemudian mendongak menatap wajah sang kekasih. "Wae?" Hyun Min sangat menikmati bagaimana ekpresi Sungkyu saat gugup. Sangat cute.

Sungkyu menatap Hyun Min sekilas lalu kembali menatap kedepan. "Ayo berdansa?"

Hyun Min mengulum bibirnya. "Apa? Aku tidak mendengarmu," katanya menggoda.

Sungkyu menghembuskan nafasnya. Ia menatap Hyun Min intens dengan wajah memerah. "Berdansa?" ujarnya lagi.

Hyun Min tersenyum lebar. Tak memerlukan banyak waktu, Sungkyu menggiring Hyun Min ke lantai dansa. Mereka bergerak kesana kemari menikmati musik walz yang berdentang lembut dan romantis.

Sungkyu dan Hyun Min tersenyum satu sama lain saat musik berhenti. Jemari panjang Sungkyu menyentuh anak rambut Hyun Min, menyelipkannya ke telinga sang kekasih. Perlahan, Sungkyu memajukan wajahnya. Hyun Min sudah menahan nafasnya. Jangan bilang Sungkyu akan menciumnya. Ya ampun! Sungkyu sadarlah jerit Hyun Min dalam hati.

"DOR!"

Sungkyu dan Hyun Min kaget bukan main. Keduanya menoleh ke sumber suara, seketika itu pun baik Sungkyu dan Hyun Min salah tingkah. Oknum yang menggagalkan aksi Sungkyu tak lain Sungmin.

Wanita itu tersenyum lebar pada Sungkyu dan kekasihnya. Sedangkan Kyuhyun melotot tak percaya. Ohh My God!

"Hai sayang," sapa Sungmin. Ia memang sudah di beritahu oleh Sungkyu soal 'jadian'nya dengan gadis manis itu. Hyun Min membungkukan tubuhnya. "Halo bibi, apa kabar." Hyun beralih menatap Kyuhyun. "Halo paman, saya Park Hyun Min," katanya. Memang ini kali pertamanya Hyun Min bertemu dengan Ayah kekasihnya.

"Ah, Hallo," Kyuhyun tersenyum ramah. "Park Hyun Min. Nama yang bagus."

"Terima kasih," ucap Hyun Min sembari menunduk. Ia masih malu. Selanjutnya Sungmin mengajak Hyun Min untuk mengobrol di lantai atas, tempat Ia berkumpul bersama Eunhyuk dan Donghae tadi.

Di belakangnya, Kyuhyun dan Sungkyu mengikuti. Hyun Min malu, begitu pula Sungkyu. Ia tidak berani menatap Ayahnya yang ia tahu sedari tadi menatapnya terus.

"Apa?" tanya Sungkyu pelan.

Kyuhyun bersiul sok sibuk. Sungkyu cemberut. "Ternyata kau berani juga ya," kata Kyuhyun. Pria tampan itu terkikik melihat wajah putra keduanya merona malahan hingga ketelinga.

"Urusai (berisik)."

"Mmhhff... "

"Appa," seru Sungkyu.

"Wae?" Kyuhyun bertampang innocent.

.

Justin berlari menuju pintu gerbang mension. Ia tersenyum melihat Hye Mi berdiri di samping pos security. Ia semakin mempercepat langkah kakinya.

Hye Mi tersenyum saat mendapati Justin telah berada di hadapannya. "Wow, gaun itu cantik sekali di tubuhmu."

Siang tadi, Justin membelikan gaun itu. Gaun selutut berwarna peach dengan sepatu flat berwarna senada dengan gaunnya. Ia pun memberikan sebuah voucer salon pada Hye Min. Ia ingin kekasihnya yang memang sudah cantik menjadi semakin cantik di hari spesialnya.

"Ya. Gaunnya cantik," kata Hye Mi datar.

Justin mengulum senyum. "Well, gadis yang memakainya pun tak kalah cantik dengan gaunnya."

"Kau juga tampan."

Hye Mi menatap Justin dengan mata bulatnya detik kemudian mereka tertawa. Ya ampun, terdengar aneh saat mereka memuji satu sama lain.

"Ayo masuk." Gadis itu terperanjat saat Justin menggengam tangannya kemudian menarik dirinya untuk mengikuti langkah pemuda itu. "Sebentar." Hye Mi menghentikan langkahnya. Dadanya naik turun seperti ia habis berlari saja, padahal Justin menuntunya sangat pelan.

"Kenapa?"

Hye Mi meneguk ludahnya kasar. Ia manatap Justin lalu berkata. "A-aku pulang saja ya." Hye Mi melangkah mundur.

"Eh? Apa-apaan itu?" Justin mencekal lengan gadis itu.

"Justin. Aku..."

"Ssstt... Aku tidak melihat sesuatu yang salah," sahut Justin mengerti apa maksud Hye Mi. Kekasihnya itu pasti merasa minder dengan dirinya sendiri. Dan Justin tidak mau Hye Mi memiliki perasaan seperti itu.

"Aku malu." Hye Mi mengakui pada akhirnya. Gadis itu menunduk.

Justin mengusap rambut Hye Mi pelan. "Apa yang membuat mu malu? Kau malu jadi kekasihku?"

"Apa?" Hye mendongak menatap Justin. "Tidak. Bukan itu."

"Jangan berpikir macam-macam. Ayo," pemuda itu menuntun Hye Mi lagi. "Dad dan Mommy ingin bertemu denganmu."

"Apa? Justin aku pulang saja deh." Hye Mi menahan langkah kekasihnya.

Justin menggeram. "Kalau sekali lagi aku mendengar rengekan kau ingin pulang. Aku akan menggendongmu masuk kedalam."

"Kau gila? Kenapa juga kau menjadi pemaksa seperti ini?" Hye Mi menukuk wajahnya.

"Itu karena kamu keras kepala."

"Tapi..."

"Aku gendong nih." ancamnya.

"Justin..."

"Makanya, ayo."

Justin terus menyeret Hye Mi pelan. Musik walz masih mengalun indah. Dan banyak orang yang tengah berdansa di tengah ruangan. Justin tersenyum lebar melihat jika keluarganya pun tengah berdansa. Mom and Dad nya, Sungkyu dan Hyun Min, Guixian, Shengmin, Priyanka, Minhyun bahkan si kembar Ryeo, Li Shi.

"Mom dan Daddy sedang berdansa. Kita akan menemuinya setelah ini," kata Justin. Ia menoleh kemudian terkekeh melihat Hye Mi yang tampak gugup luar biasa.

Justin terkekeh. "Ya ampun, sampai keringetan seperti ini." Justin mengeluarkan sapu tangannya kemudian mengusap peluh yang membasahi kening kekasihnya.

"Jangan menertawakanku," gumam Hye Mi. Justin mengangkat kedua tangannya bertanda dia tak akan tertawa lagi walau bibirnya masih tersenyum tipis.

"Aigooo, aigooo ada yang sedang bermesraan sepertinya."

Celetukan itu membuat Justin menoleh, sedangkan Hye Mi meneguk ludahnya kasar. Ia pernah di perlihatkan foto keluarga besar Justin jadi ia tahu siapa yang tengah berjalan menghampirinya. Itu Kakek dan Nenek kekasihnya, orang tua dari Ayah Justin.

"Harabojie, Halmonie." Justin tersenyum.

"Oppa~ sengil chukkae," kata Hana dan Kayla. si kembar itu bertepuk tangan riang. Justin tertawa, ia mengecup kedua pipi Hana dan Kayla. "Gomawo, princess," katanya membuat dua adiknya itu kembali tertawa senang.

"Ehem, tidak mau mengenalkan siapa itu?" Hangeng memberi lirikan genit pada Justin. Cucu pertamanya itu menggadukan bahunya pelan pada bahu sang kakek. Merasa salah tingkah. Sedangkan Heechul sudah menatap Hye Mi antusias.

"Harabojie, Halmonie kenalkan. Ini Kim Hye Mi. Ehem, kekasihku," kata Justin dengan wajah merona.

Hye Mi membungkukan badannya. "Annyeong haseyo, Kim Hye Mi imnida."

"Hallo sayang, ya ampun cantik sekali. Cucu-cucuku pandai mencari gadis." Heechul tertawa sembari menutup mulutnya. Hye Mi tersenyum canggung. Heechul terus mengajak Hye Mi berbicara. Gadis itu sesekali menimpali karena masih malu.

"Jangan tegang begitu." Hangeng tersenyum pada Hye Mi membuat kegugupan gadis itu bertambah. "Kalau begitu kami tinggal ya, selamat menikmati pestanya Hye Mi."

Hye Mi melempar senyum pada Hangeng. Ia kembali membungkukan badannya pada kakek dan nenek Justin.

"Ih, Hanie. Aku masih ingin menggobrol dengan Hye Mi," gerutu Heechul namun Hangeng tetap menyeretnya pergi. "Sudahlah. Tadi kau juga terus menggobrol dengan kekasih Sungkyu kan?" kata Hangeng.

"Hihihi, cucu-cucu kita sudah besar ya, Hanie-ah." Hangeng terkekeh. Ia merangkul bahu Heechul lalu kembali berkeliling.

"Ya ampun, ya ampun, ya ampun. Aduh aku gugup sekali." Hye Mi merasakan tangannya dingin. Ia sudah setengah mati karena gugup bertemu dengan kakek dan nenek Justin. Apalagi jika bertemu dengan kedua orang tua Justin?

Hye Mi menepuk pahu Justin keras saat kekasihnya itu menertawakannya lagi. "Kau lucu sekali jika sedang gugup."

"Lucu dari Hongkong," ujarnya sakratis.

Musik sudah berhenti. Justin melihat Dad dan Mommynya naik kelantai dua bersama Sungkyu dan Hyun Min. Justin menggengam tangan Hye Mi, menuntun kekasihnya untuk segera bertemu kedua orang tuanya.

"Justin. Sebentar, aku masih gugup."

"Tidak ada sebentar-sebentar. Ayo."

Hye Mi mengambil nafas beberapa kali. Saat ia melewati tengah ruangan. Ia merasa orang-orang menatap padanya. Gadis itu merasa kecil di hadapan orang-orang yang berada di ruangan ini.

"Omo, itu kekasih Justin." Priyanka berseru.

"Cantik ya," kata Minhyun. Priyanka mengangguk, mengakui.

"Make upnya juga tidak tebal jadi kecantikannya semakin terpancarrrr," celetuk Guixian membuat Priyanka mendelik dan menjitak kepalanya. Shengmin, Ryeo dan Li Shi yang sedang meminum jus terkikik melihat tingkah laku kakak-kakak mereka.

Di lantai atas, kegugupan Hye Mi semakin menjadi. Ia bisa melihat wajah cerah Sungmin saat menatapnya. Ia beralih menatap rupa Ayah Justin, Kyuhyun tersenyum pada Hye Mi gadis itu membalas senyum Kyuhyun canggung kemudian menundukan kepalanya seperti yang ia lakukan saat bertemu dengan kakek kekasihnya itu.

"Kalau begitu, aku dan Hyun Min kembali ke bawah." Sungkyu berpamitan pada orang tuanya. Ia menggengam tangan Hyun Min tanpa malu, eaaa jangankan pegangan tangan. Bahkan tadi Sungkyu hampir mencium Hyun Min di muka umum. Entahlah keberanian Sungkyu menurun dari siapa :p

"Dad, ini Hye Mi. Kim Hye Mi. Pacarku." lagi, wajah Justin merona. Sungmin dan Eunhyuk sudah bersorak pelan melihat tingkah malu Justin yang imut itu.

"Kim Hye Mi imnida."

Kyuhyun tersenyum. "Salam kenal. Jangan gugup seperti itu." Kyuhyun tertawa pelan.

"Ah! nee," kata Hye Mi. Justin tersenyum, ia menuntun Hye Mi untuk duduk di sofa berhadapan dengan KyuMin dan HaeHyuk.

Donghae yang duduk paling ujung mencondongkan tubuhnya kesamping berbisik pada Eunhyuk dan Sungmin. "Dia bilang pada kekasih Sungkyu dan Justin untuk tidak gugup. Padahal dirinya sendiri juga gugup," ejeknya.

Eunhyuk dan Sungmin terkekeh pelan. Well, memang Kyuhyun nervous saat Sungkyu dan Justin berkata akan mengenalkan kekasih mereka saat pesta. Kyuhyun tidak tahu sebenarnya harus berbicara apa pada kekasih-kekasih dua putranya itu. Sampai ia harus berkonsultasi pada Kangin dan Hangeng.

"Ehem." Kyuhyun berdehem agak keras. Sungmin, Eunhyuk dan Donghae kembali terkekeh. Ia tidak tuli saat istri dan dua sahabatnya itu membicarakannya. Ya ampun. Mereka sibuk mengejeknya tanpa mau membantunya.

"Jadi, Hye Mi...?"

"Nde?"

"Ah..." Kyuhyun menggaruk pipinya yang tak gatal. Ia bisa mendengar dengusan tawa tertahan dari samping kirinya. Saat menoleh, Sungmin, Eunhyuk dan Donghae terlihat sok sibuk. Ggrr!

"Apa kalian satu sekolah?" Kyuhyun mulai bertanya.

"Anio. Mereka beda sekolah," celetuk Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun dengan senyum polosnya. Kyuhyum melirik Sungmin. "Aku bertanya pada Hye Mi, sayang." oh, rupanya Kyuhyun sedikit sebal pada istri cantiknya itu.

Sungmin terkekeh kemudian menjulurkan lidahnya imut. "Hehehe, silahkan lanjutkan."

"Hm," jawab Kyuhyun singkat. Pria 37 tahun itu kembali menatap Hye Mi dan Justin. "Jadi ceritakan padaku, bagaimana kalian bisa bertemu?"

"Kami bertemu di rumah sakit, Dad."

"Rumah sakit?" Kyuhyun mengerjap.

Justin mengangguk. "Waktu itu, Hye Mi korban tabrak lari, Dad," jelas Justin. Kyuhyun terkejut, begitu pula Eunhyuk dan Donghae. Sungmin sendiri menghembuskan nafasnya karena ia sudah tahu.

"Bagaimana bisa?" tanya Eunhyuk penasaran.

Justin lalu menceritakan semua kronologis yang Hye Mi alami. Raut muka ke empat orang dewasa itu berubah simpati. Setelah itu, Sungmin berseru dan menanyakan tentang keluarga Hye Mi. Gadis muda itu menjawab seadaanya diselingi candaan Justin hingga suasana sedih dan canggung yang tadi terjadi kini sudah tidak lagi.

"Hye Mi bekerja di cafe? Sudah lama?" tanya Eunhyuk.

"Iya. Hye Mi bekerja sudah dari kelas 2 SMA. Dari pulang sekolah sampai jam 10 malam," kata Hye Mi.

"Jam 10, malam sekali. Apa kau pulang sendiri?" kini Donghae yang bertanya.

"Dulu sih iya." Hye Mi tersenyum sekilas. "Tapi sekarang, Justin selalu menjemput Hye Mi pulang dan mengatar sampai rumah."

"Ooohhhh... begitu." kini Kyuhyun melirik genit pada putranya. Ia baru tahu sekarang kenapa Justin selalu keluar jam 10 malam. Justin berdehem tidak jelas.

"Oh ya, Paman dengar Justin sudah melamarmu ya?" tanya Kyuhyun pada Hye Mi. Sungmin menatap Hye Mi antusian. Sedangkan pasangan HaeHyuk menatap Justin tidak percaya.

"Ah... nde." Hye Mi melirik kesana kemari begitu pula Justin.

"Apa kau sudah menjawab lamarannya?" Kyuhyun menunjuk Justin dengan dagunya. Justin menoleh ke samping sedangkan Hye Mi berdehem. Sungmin bersandar lemas, dilihat dari tingkah keduanya, pasti Hye Mi belum menjawab lamaran Justin. Padahal ia sudah setuju 100%.

"Hye Mi-ah, bisa ikut paman sebentar?"

Hye Mi mendongak menatap Kyuhyun. Ada apa? Itu pikiran Hye Mi. Gadis itu jadi gugup. Hye Mi menganguk. Ia berdiri kemudian mengikuti Kyuhyun dari belakang.

Kyuhyun membawanya ke ruang perpustakann. Ia mempersilahkan duduk di sofa sedangkan dirinya duduk disamping Hye Mi.

"Ada apa, Paman?"

"Paman hanya ingin tahu, soal lamaran Justin. Dia sudah cerita semuanya pada Paman dan Bibi. Kalau boleh tahu kenapa kau belum menjawabnya?"

Hye mi menunduk. Kyuhyun jadi tidak enak karena raut wajah Hye Mi terlihat sedih. "Maaf Paman tidak bermaksud-"

"Anio, Paman." Hye Mi tersenyum kecil. "Banyak pertimbangan yang aku pikirkan."

"Apa kau tidak siap terikat hubungan serius dengan Justin?"

Hye Mi menggeleng. "Bukan itu. Pertimbangan itu, lebih pada diriku sendiri."

"Boleh paman tebak?" Hye Mi mendongak menatap Kyuhyun. "Pasti pikiranmu seputar status sosial kan?"

Hye Mi membulatkan matanya. Kyuhyun tersenyum bangga karena tebakannya benar. "Hye Mi. Kau dari keluarga baik-baik kan?" sambung Kyuhyun.

Hye Mi membuka mulutnya, merasa tersinggung dengan perkataan Kyuhyun. "Maaf Paman. Aku dan keluargaku memang dari kalangan menengah bawah. Tapi aku yakin aku hidup di keluarga baik-baik. Ayah dan ibuku membesarkanku dengan kasih sayang. Memberiku dasar-dasar norma kesopan dan agama. Mereka selalu menerapkan kejujuran pada ku dan adikku. Mereka juga berusaha membesarkan dan memberikan hal-hal baik untukku dan adikku. Mereka mengais pundi uang siang dan malam tanpa lelah hanya untuk mencukupi kebutuhan-"

Perkataan Hye Mi terhenti saat mendengar tawa Kyuhyun, sampai-sampai memegang perutnya saking enaknya tertawa. "Paman," lirih Hye Mi.

"Maaf, maaf." Kyuhyun menghentikan tawanya. "Kau yakin kan kau dari keluarga baik-baik."

"Tentu saja."

"Lalu masalahnya apa?"

"Eh?"

Kyuhyun mengelus rambut Hye Mi sayang. "Paman dan bibi Sungmin tidak mempermasalahkan status sosial. Yang kami nilai itu adalah tingkah laku seseorang. Paman yakin, Justin memilihmu karena dia pun tahu jika kau dari keluarga baik-baik. Itu adalah poin terpenting."

Hye Mi mengerti sekarang. Ya ampun, ia malah tersinggung dengan pertanyaan Ayah kekasihnya barusan. Wajahnya seketika itu merona hebat. Dan Kyuhyun kembali tertawa keras. Lucu sekali pikirnya.

.

Uri Family

.

Sungmin terkekeh melihat suaminya yang tak bisa diam karena terlalu gugup. Ini sudah satu minggu sejak ulang tahun Justin. Pembicaran Kyuhyun dengan Hye Mi di perpustakan membuat gadis itu akhirnya menjawab lamaran Justin dan jawabannya adalah 'yes'.

Sekarang, Kyuhyun, Sungmin dan Justin tengah dalam perjalan ke rumah Hye Mi. Kepala keluarga Cho itu akan berbicara langsung dengan orang tua Hye Mi. Dan Kyuhyun sampai tidak bisa tidur gara-gara memikirkan bagaimana ia harus berbicara pada orang tua Hye Mi untuk meminang gadis itu sebagai calon menantunya.

Akkh! Membuat frustrasi.

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin dengan wajah memelasnya. "Sayang~ kau tidak membantu," katanya. Sungmin tergelak, wanita itu memeluk Kyuhyun dari samping. "Rileks, papa."

Kyuhyun menghembuskan nafasnya. "Aku gugup sekali."

"Dad, jangan salah bicara nantinya," ujar Justin dari kursi depan.

Kyuhyun mendengus. "Menyetir saja dengan benar," katanya. Justin mencebikan bibirnya. "Kita sampai."

"Apa? Kenapa cepat sekali?"

"Aku sudah menjalankan mobil dengan sangat pelan Dad, kau saja yang terlalu gugup hingga terasa cepat."

"Ayo turun," kata Sungmin.

"Sayang."

"Kajja, Kyu papa cuami mama kan jantan." Sungmin berujar imut (?) tapi kali ini tak berpengaruh pada Kyuhyun.

Pria yang sudah di karuniai 11 anak itu menghembuskan nafasnya kemudian dengan langkah berat keluar dari mobil.

.

Pertemuan keluarga itu selesai. Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar saat meninggalkan rumah calon besannya. Pertemuannya lancar, walau Kyuhyun gugup setengah mati.

Orang tua Hye Mi. Tuan dan Nyonya Kim awalnya ragu untuk menyetujui. Mereka menghawatirkan umur Justin dan Hye Mi yang masih sangat muda. Kyuhyun dengan tanang menjawab, Sungmin hanya mengamati proses sesekali membantu Kyuhyun menjelaskan maksud dan tujuan mereka. Justin pun tidak tinggal diam dia ikut andil meminta restu pada kedua orang tua kekasihnya.

Tuan dan Nyonya Kim pun menyerahkan semua keputusan pada Hye Mi. Gadis itu menganguk mengiyakan jika ia siap. Justin dan Hye Mi melempar senyum saat Tuan dan Nyonya Kim menyetujui.

Pembicaraan pun berlanjut. Pertunangan akan dilaksanan setelah ujian akhir sekolah dan kelulusan, kurang lebih 3 bulan lagi. Sedangkan untuk pernikahan, Justin rupanya tidak terburu-buru. Ia pun meminta Hye Mi untuk menunggunya selama 3 tahun.

Justin ingin membuat dirinya layak secara finansial terlebih dahulu. Hingga saat ia menikah nanti dirinya sudah hidup mandiri. Saat mengucapkan itu, diam-diam Sungmin menangis. Bagaimana bisa putra kecilnya dulu, kini tumbuh menjadi pria dewasa yang bukan hanya tubuhnya saja yang berubah namun jalan pikirnya pun sudah bertambah matang. Bahkan sebulan yang lalu Justin masih merengek ingin dibelikan mobil.

.

Uri Family

.

 **3 bulan kemudian**

Para undangan bertepuk tangan saat Justin dan Hye Mi saling menyematkan cincin pertungan mereka. Justin lalu mengecup kening Hye Mi yang membuat tepuk tangan kembali terdengar.

Pesta pertunangan itu tidak begitu megah. Memang Justin berniat hanya mengundang teman-temannya dan juga keluarga.

Kyuhyun duduk kursi samping Sungmin yang tengah menggendong baby Sandeul. Hana dan Kayla masih bergelayut manja di pangkuan Kyuhyun. Hana Kayla memang sedang ingin bermanja pada ayah mereka.

"Kau tampak sibuk Cho."

Kyuhyun tersenyum miring melihat siapa gerangan yang memanggilnya seperti itu. Choi Siwon dan istrinya Kibum.

"Kau ternyata," kata Kyuhyun datar. Siwon berdecak.

"Siwon Ahjusshi," seru Hana dan Kayla. Siwon mengecup pipi gembul Hana dan Kayla.

Sungmin beralih memeluk Kibum. "Apa kabar Eonni."

"Baik. Kalian selalu tampak bahagia," puji Kibum.

Sungmin dan Kyuhyun tersenyum. "Terima kasih."

"Oh ya, mana Xian-nie dan Sibum?" tanya Sungmin.

Siwon menikahi Kibum, janda beranak satu. Wi Xian, gadis manis yang lahir 5 tahun lebih tua dari Justin. Sedangkan Sibum adalah anak dari Siwon dan Kibum.

"Hai bibi." belum sempat Kibum menjawab bocah kecil seumuran Shengmin menyapanya. "Halo sayang." Sungmin mengecup kening Sibum. Ia menoleh dan tersenyum pada Wi Xian. "Hallo sayang, apa kabar?"

"Sangat baik, bibi."

Mereka pun berbincang ini itu, tak lama Donghae dan Eunhyuk menghampiri mereka. Kyuhyun cemberut saat Siwon tertawa lepas mengejek dirinya saat muda. Siwon juga meminta bantuannya untuk menjaga dan membimbingWi Xian karena putrinya itu baru lulus kuliah dan akan bekerja magang di kantor Kyuhyun.

Sungmin dan Kyuhyun berpamitan meninggalkan Donghae, Eunhyuk, Siwon dan Kibum yang masih mengobrol.

Hana dan Kayla pun sudah tertidur. Begitu pula Sandeul. Setelah menidurkan anak-anaknya, Sungmin hendak kembali ke pesta namun Kyuhyun memeluknya dan memojokannya ke tembok.

Sungmin tersenyum. "Kenapa mukamu tertekuk seperti itu?"

Kyuhyun berdecak. "Kenapa kau nakal sekali eoh, kelinci manis? Kau malah tertawa saat suamimu ini di ejek."

Sungmin terkikik. Ia mengalungkan lengannya pada leher Sungmin. "Lalu apa kau akan menghukumku?"

"Tentu saja?" Kyuhyun mendekatkan wajahnya. Deru nafasnya saling bersahutan dengan Sungmin.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan?" bisiknya tak sabar menginginkan bibir sang suami segera mendarat di bibirnya.

"Aku akan menciummu," kata Kyuhyun sensual.

Sungmin memijat tengkuk Kyuhyun. "Kalau begitu lakukan."

Detik berikutnya kedua belah bibir itu sudah menyatu. Saling melumat satu sama lain. Sungmin terengah saat Kyuhyun melepas pagutannya. "Sudah, Justin nanti mencari kita."

Kyuhyun cemberut. "Padahal tadinya aku akan mengajakmu kekamar mandi."

Sungmin tertawa. Ia mengecup pipi Kyuhyun sekilas. "Itu bisa nanti." ia tersenyum pada sang suami, lalu menarik Kyuhyun untuk kembali ke pesta.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Haiiii chingudeul chapter 9 is up. Gimana? Justin sekarang udah resmi tunangan tuh :D.

thank to :

Chapter 7

Chominhyun, dewi k tubagus, hyuashiya, sandrimayy88, TiffyTiffanyLee, Wiprasetyalee, anis I mufidah, nanayukeroo, ismayminnieELF, nova137, sunasuki, ratu kyuhae, sausbotol, fitriKyuMin, etrisna1013, abilhikmah, PumpkinEvil137, Frostbee, SMLming, miss leeanna, lydiasimatupang2301, AngeLeeteuk, Misslah, gyu137, orange girls, GG, wdespita elfjoy, nuralrasyid, PaboGirl, may 'vitamins, Guest, Cho MeiHwa, Guest

Chapter 8

anis I mufidah, TiffyTiffanyLee, etrisna1013, SMLming, fitriKyuMin, intanckh83, sausbotol, sandrimayy88, ichadkelpeu, PumpkinEvil137, Wiprasetyalee, hyuashiya, nanayukeroo, raya137, nova137, ratu kyuhae, cloudswan, sefi cholee, dewi k tubagus, Guest, wdespita elfjoy, abilhikmah, orange girls, KobayashiAde, Key'va, yume, gyu137, may 'vitamins, fitri

Ga banyak chit chat heheh sampe ke temu 5 hari kedepan (klo g ada halangan) see next chapter ya buat last chap :D

Merry Christmas buat yang merayakannya ^^

Pai pai


	10. Chapter 10

~ URI FAMILY ~

Disclameir :

Ini hanya FF, sebuah karya fiksi yang terlahir dari otak sederhana saya. Jangan bash cast yang saya pakai karena mereka tidak tahu apa-apa. Saya hanya pinjam nama saja. V cinta damai chingu

Main Cast : Kyumin

Support Cast : OC

Warn : GS, Typo(s), geje, abal, OOC

Kyuhyun-Sungmin : 40 thn

Justin (21), Sungkyu (20), Priyanka (18), Minhyun (16), Guixian (14), Shengmin (11), Ryeo-Li Shi (7), Hana-Kayla (5), Sandeul (3)

.

oOo

.

3 tahun kemudian

"Hana kepalanya jangan gerak-gerak kepangannya tidak akan selesai. Lihat tuh Kayla sudah selesai."

Minhyun sedikit kesal karena adiknya itu susah di bilangin. Sedari tadi Hana menggelengkan kepalanya mengikuti irama lagu anak-anak yang Sungmin putar di dvd. Kayla terkikik melihat kakaknya yang di marahi.

"Gomawo. Eonni," kata Kayla pada Shengmin yang selesai mengepang rambutnya yang sama-sama panjang sepinggang seperti Hana.

Shengmin tersenyum. "Sama-sama. Bukunya sudah disiapkan?" tanyanya.

"Sudah," jawab Kayla.

"Hana bagaimana?" tanya Shengmin.

Minhyun menggigit bibirnya saat kepala Hana menoleh kesamping pada Shengmin. "Sudah juga," jawab Hana.

Hana dan Kayla kini berumur 5 tahun. Sudah masuk taman kanak-kanak. Jika waktu kecil banyak orang tidak bisa membedakan (Keluarga Cho tentu bisa membedakan) mana Hana mana Kalya. Kini dua gadis kecil itu sudah bisa di bedakan. Yang membedakannya adalah Kayla memiliki tahi lalat kecil di bawah matanya sebelah kanan seperti milik sang Ayah, Kyuhyun. Sedangkan Hana tidak punya.

Shengmin sendiri kini 11 tahun. Dan dia sudah mendapati haid pertamanya tiga bulan lalu. Itu sempat membuat Shengmin menangis melihat celana dalamnya penuh darah. Tapi kini, Shengmin sudah tahu dan tidak histeris lagi. Ia juga sudah di beri tahu ini itu oleh Ibunya dan juga kakak-kakak perempuannya.

Minhyun di umurnya yang ke 16 tahun. Ia sudah duduk di kelas 3 SMA. Saat mengikuti kelas akselerasi dan menjadi hobee Priyanka di SMA. Ia di tawari untuk ikut kelas akselerasi sekali lagi namun ia menolak. Karena dirinya tidak mau setingkat dengan kakaknya Priyanka yang kini baru memasuki kehidupan mahasiswi semester pertama.

Sungmin berhenti dari kegiatannya yang tengah menyiapkan makanan saat melihat Ryeo dan Li Shi sibuk bermain game online dari tablet masing-masing. "Hohohoho, hyung aku yang menang kali ini," seru Li Shi.

"No, aku masih unggul."

"Oh yeah. Lihat saja kau akan- WOOH hahahah losell losell. Game ovel. Kau kalah," seru Li Shi.

Ryeo mendengus sebal. "Losel losel. Loser Game over bukan game ovel," ejeknya.

"Telselah. Aku tetap pemenangnya." Li Shi menyunggingkan smirk kebanggannya yang sama seperti milik sang Ayah.

Yup. Walau kini umurnya sudah 7 tahun. Li Shi tetap cadel. Dulu, bocah itu cengeng dan suka di ganggu oleh kakaknya namun kali ini entah bagaimana Li Shi yang selalu membuat Ryeo tak bisa berkutik.

"Ehem. Enak ya pagi-pagi sudah main game?" Sungmin berkacak pinggang melihat kedua putra kecilnya.

Dua bocah kembar itu mendongak yang langsung di suguhi wajah keruh Sungmin. "Heheh Umma~" kekeh keduanya.

Sungmin tersenyum manis, namun senyumnya langsung hilang dan wanita yang kini berumur 40 tahun itu mengambil cepat tablet milik Ryeo dan Li Shi membuat dua putranya itu berseru.

"Tablet kalian Umma yang pegang, oke."

"Umma."

Sungmin menggeleng menolak untuk berunding lagi. Ryeo dan Li Shi menunduk lemas. Gelak tawa terdengar saat Guixian menghampiri meja makan.

"Makanya, kalau main game harus tahu waktu," ejeknya sembari mengusak kedua rambut adik kembarnya.

"Ishh Hyung." Ryeo menepis tangan Guixian lalu mendelik tidak suka. Li Shi pun melakukan hal yang sama sembari membenarkan tatanan rambutnya. "Ih, lambutku jadi belantakan," dengusnya.

Guixian menghampiri Sungmin yang berada di pentry. "Umma susu coklatku mana?" pintanya.

Sungmin menepuk dahinya. Ia nyengir lebar pada Guixian yang cemberut karena tahu jika ibunya lupa. Guixian berdecak. "Ihh..."

"Dua minggu tidak membuat susu coklat, Umma jadi lupa hehe. Mianhae." Sungmin menangkup pipi Guixian gemas.

Guixian masuk menjadi atlet nasional dalam bidang beladiri taekwondo. Ia baru saja pulang dari pelatihannya di Jeju.

Dalam 3 tahun, Guixian yang dulu tingginya hanya sebatas dada Sungmin, kini sudah menjulang melebihi tinggi tubuhnya. Masih 14 tahun tapi tinggi Guixian sudah 172 cm. Hal itu selalu membuat Guixian tersenyum bangga karena tinggi badannya. Pokoknya dia harus menyamai tinggi pria-pria keluarga Cho. Pertama Ayahnya, Cho Kyuhyun (180), lalu Justin (183) kemudian Sungkyu yang paling tinggi (187).

"Ya sudah, aku buat sendiri deh," katanya. Sungmin tersenyum kemudian mengacak rambut Guxian. "Umma," protesnya. Sungmin mengendikan bahunya.

Minhyun dan Shengmin membantu Sungmin menata meja makan. Hana dan Kayla sudah duduk manis di kursi masing-masing.

"Pagi semuaaa." semuanya menoleh pada sumber suara yang tak lain Priyanka. Dibelakangnya ada Sungkyu.

"Pagi, Nuna." Ryeo, Li Shi.

"Pagi Eonni." Shengmin, Hana, Kayla.

Sedangkan untuk Minhyun dan Guixian tidak berniat menjawab sapaan Priyanka.

"Uhuk.. muka tebal..." celetuk Guixian. Priyanka mendelik namun ia mencoba bersabar. Ia mengibaskan rambutnya lalu duduk dengan anggun di kursinya.

"Priya, rok mini mu terlalu mini, bagaiman jika Dad lihat?" Sungmin berujar.

"Aku juga sudah bilang begitu padanya," sahut Sungkyu yang juga sudah duduk di kursinya. Kyuhyun masih sama protektifnya, apalagi pada anak-anak gadisnya.

"Mom, aku sudah 18 tahun. Dan ini rok mini standar, tidak terlalu pendek kok," sanggah Priyanka.

"Coba kau menunggung, aku jamin celana dalammu akan terlihat," cibir Guixian. Sungmin menggeplak kepala bocah itu.

"Priya lebih baik kau kembali ke kamarmu dan ganti rok itu sebelum Dad melihatnya."

"Please..."

Sungmin menggeleng. "No. Ganti atau kau lebih memilih Dad membakar semua koleksi rok mini mu sampai rok mini yang memang layak di pakai."

"Owh, God!" dengus Priyanka. Dengan menghentakkan kakinya Priyanka menuju lantai 2. Saat di tangga ia berpapasan dengan Justin.

"Wajahmu keruh sekali."

"Shut up!"

"Omo." Justin menutup mulutnya. "Juteknya."

Justin tersenyum saat sampai di meja makan. "Selamat pagi semua." ia menunduk mengecup kepala Hana dan Kayla. Bersamaan dengan selesainya Minhyun dan Shengmin menatap meja makanan. Mereka pun mulai acara sarapan paginya kecuali Sungmin yang menangkup kedua pipinya.

Ia selalu kagum melihat Justin yang memakai Jas. Yup, Justin kuliah sembari kerja di perusahan Kyuhyun. Ia mengambil fakultas bisnis, dan ia bekerja sebagai Asisten Manager Marketing.

Sungmin masih ingat saat Justin menerima uang gajihnya yang pertama kali. Justin terkagum sembari memandang agung pada lembaran uangnya. Ia merasa bangga mandapati uang hasil jerit payahnya sendiri.

Seketika itu ia melemparkan kunci mobil yang ia pinta dari Kyuhyun pada Priyanka. Menyerahkankan sepenuhnya pada sang adik. Ia akan kembali memakai motor Sportnya dan akan mulai menabung untuk bisa memiliki mobil sendiri. Selain itu, Justin sudah mulai mencicil rumah, yang kelak ia tempati dengan Hye Mi yang masih di rahasian dimana letak rumahnya.

"Mom, Dad belum bangun ya? Baby Sandul juga?" tanya Justin.

"Baby Sandeul udah bangun jam 5 tapi tidur lagi. Kalo Dad..." Sungmin tersenyum pada Justin dengan wajah merona. "Udah lembur, terus 'gitu' jadi kelelahan deh."

Guixian yang memang sudah mengerti adegan 17 tahun keatas, tahu maksud dari perkataan ibunya. Ia menepuk dahinya keras. Minhyun geleng-geleng, Sungkyu mendengus. Justin cemberut.

"Mom, aku sudah 21 tahun, 3 hari kedepan aku akan menikah. Aku tidak mau punya adik lagi." protes Justin.

"Tenang-tenang. Sejak kelahiran baby Sandeul, Mom sudah pake spiral. Amaaann." Sungmin mengacungkan jempolnya.

"Spiral berlapis tembaga atau spiral mengandung hormon?" sahut Sungkyu si ganteng kalem sembari mengunyah makanannya.

"Spiral mengandung hormon," jawab Sungmin.

"Spiral yang Umma pakai bisa tahan sampai 3-5 tahun. Walau memakai alat pencegah kehamilan. Jika Umma dan Appa melakukan sering dan di keluarkan di dalam, ya sama saja bohong," kata Sungkyu.

Justin dan Guixian menunjuk Sungkyu. "Dengar apa kata calon Dokter," ujar Guixian. Justin menganguk setuju. Ya, Sungkyu tidak masuk fakultas bisnis tapi kedokteran.

"Kadang Dad pake pengaman juga." Sungmin mencoba berkilah.

"Itu juga bisa berlubang." Sungkyu kembali menyahut.

'Kyu aku dipojokan hueeee.' batin Sungmin nelangsa.

Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya. Sedangkan Justin dan Guixian tertawa melihat sang Ibu tak bisa membalas perkataan Sungkyu. "Umma akan membangunkan Appa." seperti Priyanka, Sungmin menghentakkan kakinya sebal.

"Priyanka cepat turun dan sarapan," teriak Sungmin sebelum menuju kamarnya dan sang Suami.

Justin dan Guixian bertepuk tangan. Minhyun menggelengkan kepalanya, karena ia tahu. Setelah Guixian mendapati mimpi basahnya, pembicaraan Guixian dan dua kakak tertuanya itu selalu tidak jelas.

"Ckckck! Calon Dokter hebat. Cho Sungkyu." puji Justin.

"Dokter mesum tepatnya." ejek Guixian.

Sungkyu melayangkan jitakannya pada sang adik membuat bocah berumur 14 tahun itu meringis. "Benar juga, pake marah."

"Asal jangan sampai pasiennya nanti di mesumin saja." celetuk Justin.

"Yakk!" seru Sungkyu.

Kan benar apa yang Minhyun bilang. Shengmin, Ryeo, Li Shi, Hana dan Kayla tidak memperdulikan ucapan kakak-kakaknya. Toh mereka tidak mengerti apa yang di bicarakan jadi mereka hanya fokus pada makanan mereka hehe.

"Sungkyu Oppa tidak mesum pada orang lain," ujar Priyanka yang baru kembali dengan rok mini layak pakai. "Dia hanya mesum pada Hyun Min Eonni." Sungkyu berdesis, Priyanka tidak peduli.

Priyanka duduk dikursinya, samping Justin. "Kalian tidak tahu. Aku pernah memergoki Sungkyu Oppa yang bernafsu mencium Hyun Min eonni. Oh my god! Hyun Min Eonni sampe kewalahan meladeni-awww appoo," seru Priyanka saat tahu-tahu Sungkyu sudah berdiri di belakangnya dan mencubit kedua pipinya.

"Diam tidak?" ancam Sungkyu.

"Justinnnn." Priyanka meminta pertolongan. Justin terkekeh. Ia menendang pinggul Sungkyu pelan mengisayakatkan untuk berhenti mencubit pipi Priyanka.

"Oppa lepasin Priyanka Eonni," seru Hana.

"Iya, kalo di cubit begitu, pipi Priyanka Eonni kayak Kayla nih cubby," tambah Kayla. Sungkyu tersenyum pada Hana dan Kayla lalu melepas cubitannya.

"Ah! Kenapa aku tidak terkejut." Guixian memasang wajah sok serius.

"Kau ingin di cubit juga?" tawar Sungkyu Guixian mengangkat kedua tangannya.

"Hati-hati saja kebablasan. Bisa gawat kan, aku yang akan menikah tapi kau yang lebih dulu punya anak dengan Hyun Min." gumam Justin lalu terkekeh begitu pula Guixian, Priyanka dan Minhyun.

"YAKK!"

.

Duk duk duk duk

Brug!

"Uhuk."

Kyuhyun terlonjat kaget kemudian terbatuk saat tiba-tiba ada sesuatu yang menindih tubuhnya. Pria berkepala 4 itu yang masih tetap tampan itu perlahan membuka matanya dan mendapati sang istri oknum penindihan tubuhnya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis. "Kenapa cemberut begitu?"

"Aku di pojokan."

"Dipojokan?"

Sungmin menganggguk. "Justin, Guixian, terus Sungkyu."

"Memangnya kenapa sampai dipojokan seperti itu."

"Iya, Justin kan bertanya kau belum bangun. Terus aku jawab, kau sudah lembur dan kita 'begitu' jadi kau belum bangun karena kelelalan. Setelah itu aku di bully oleh anakku sendiri. aish! Nasib punya anak tampan-tampan dan pintar kali ya." Sungmin terkekeh dengan ucapannya sendiri.

"Kau sendiri yang salah. Kenapa bilang 'gitu' pada 3 pemuda itu."

"Heheh kelapasan."

Kyuhyun tersenyum. "Morning kiss."

"Semalan masih belum puas?"

"Aku tidak pernah puas, sayang." setelah itu Kyuhyun sudah menerjang Sungmin. Kyuhyun mengulum bibir bawah dan bibir atas istrinya. Sungmin tak menolak, tentu saja ia pun membalas tiap lumatan yang Kyuhyun lakukan.

"Mom."

Aktifitas saling melumat itu terhenti. Kyuhyun mengecup bibir Sungmin sekali lagi lalu menoleh ke samping. "Baby Sandeul sudah bangun rupanya. Morning baby."

"Molning Dad," balas Sandeul.

Sungmin tersenyum. Ia beranjak dari posisinya menindih sang suami. Ia mengendong putra bungsunya yang masih asyik mungucek matanya. "Baby Sandeul mau mandi sama siapa? Mom atau Dad."

Sandeul menatap ibunya lalu beralih menatap ayahnya. "Cama Dad aja," katanya. "Ayo, Dad bangunnn."

Sandeul menarik tangan Kyuhyun. "Dad, palliiii!" serunya. Karena sang Daddy masih meregangkan ototnya.

"Ayo Daddy," kata Sungmin ikut-ikutan membuat Kyuhyun gemas saja.

Kyuhyun pun bangun. Menyingkap selimutnya, seketika itu Sungmin merona. "Dad sudah telanjang," kata Sandeul.

"Oh!" Kyuhyun baru sadar dia tidak memakai apapun setelah yeah you know lah. "Dad kan mau mandi."

"Oh iya ya heheh."

Kyuhyun mengerling pada Sungmin. "Mau lagi?"

Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Baby Sandeul cepat bawa Dad ke kamar mandi sana."

.

Uri Family

.

Akhirnya, hari yang di tunggu-tunggu Justin datang juga, hari pernikahannya. Justin tersenyum saat Hye Mi telah menyematkan cincin di jari manisnya.

"Silahkan cium pasangan anda," kata sang pastur.

Justin dan Hye Mi saling berhadapan. Ia membuka cadar yang menutup wajah cantik Hye Mi. Perlahan ia mendekatkan wajahnya.

Cup!

Sebuah kecupan didahi yang Justin berikan. Tepuk tangan pun terdengar diiringi seruan selamat karena kini Justin dan Hye Mi resmi menjadi sepasang suami istri.

"Cium kening lagi? Kenapa tidak ciuman bibir?" protes Guixian.

Justin terkekeh. "Sorry bro. Tidak untuk di publikasikan."

Guixian mendengus. Ia sudah terlalu sering melihat Sungkyu dan Hyun Min berciuman tapi ia belum pernah melihat Justin dan Hye Mi berciuman. Justin pelit sekali bukan.

Setelah upacara pernikahan, kini dilanjutkan dengan resepsi. Acaranya begitu meriah. Donghae dan Eunhyuk tampak kerepotan karena Eunhae sedari tadi rewel. Putra mereka itu sepertinya tidak nyaman karena banyak orang.

Ryeowook tampak mengomel pada keponakan karena dia saja yang jadi Bibi Justin belum menikah, ini sang keponakan sudah mencuri start saja. Lalu Kyuhyun sedang asyik berbicara dengan Siwon dan Kibum. Heechul dan Leeteuk sedang menggobrol dengan Tuan dan Ny Kim, orang tua Hye Mi. Semuanya tampak menikmati pesta. Sungmin menyaksikan itu dari kursi paling pojok dengan Sandeul di pangkuannya sudah mulai tertidur karena kelelahan.

"Kenapa menyendiri, hm?" Sungmin mendongak, tersenyum pada Kyuhyun yang kini duduk disampingnya. Kyuhyun merangkul Sungmin membuat Sungmin bisa bersandar di dadanya.

"Kenapa menangis?"

Sungmin menggeleng. "Aku bahagia." Kyuhyun mengecup dahi Sungmin.

"Lihat Justin," kata Sungmin. Kyuhyun ikut menatap putra sulungnya. "Dia sudah menjadi seorang suami sekarang. Baby kecil kita. Mungkin sebentar lagi Sungkyu akan menyusul. Atau Priyanka?"

"Oh, No, dia masih kecil." Kyuhyun menolak begitu cepat. Sungmin dan Kyuhyun terkekeh.

"Baby-babyku sudah besar," lirih Sungmin. Ia menatap Sungkyu, Priyanka, Minhyun, Guixian.

"Aku belum siap melepaskan mereka." Sungmin membenamkan wajahnya pada Kyuhyun. Menangis di dada suaminya. Kyuhyun mengelus bahu Sungmin. Sepenuhnya ia mengerti.

"Kau harus bisa sayang. Sekarang Justin sudah mempuanyai seorang istri yang menjadi tanggung jawabnya." Sungmin menganguk. Kyuhyun tahu, Sungmin hanya terbawa perasaan saja. Apa memang seperti ini perasaan orang tua saat harus melepas anak-anak mereka?

Sungmin merasa ada yang mengelus kepalanya. Ia mendongak menadapati senyum hangat ibunya.

"Umma" Sungmin mengusap air matanya. "Ada apa?" tanyanya.

Leeteuk masih mengusap kepala putrinya. Ia mengerti apa yang dirasakan Sungmin. "Jangan sedih," katanya pelan.

Sungmin membalas senyum ibunya. "Iya. Aku bahagia kok."

Leeteuk tersenyum. "Sini Sandeulnya. Dia sudah nyenyak tertidur. Hana dan Kayla juga sudah kelelahan." tunjuknya pada Kangin yang sudah menggendong Hana dan Kayla.

"Terima kasih Umma," kata Kyuhyun.

"Sama-sama, sayang."

.

Meja bundar itu sudah terisi oleh KyuMin, Haehyuk, KangTeuk, HanChul, Justin Hye Mi dan juga Sungkyu Hyun Min. Acara sudah selesai, di ruangan besar itu hanya ada beberapa orang.

"Jadi, rencananya kau mau memberi berapa cicit untuk Haraboji?" Kangin menatap Justin lalu Hye Mi. Muka sepasang suami istri itu tampak merona.

Justin berdehem. "Dua saja, iya kan?" tanya Justin pada Hye Mi, istrinya itu menganguk.

"Kenapa tidak ikuti jejak Daddy dan Mommy?" celetuk Kyuhyun.

"Tidak. Dua saja, jika ingin lebih minta pada Sungkyu."

"Lah kok aku?" Sungkyu mengerutkan dahinya.

"Iya, Sungkyu kapan nih melamar Hyun Min." Heechul menaik turunkan alisnya.

"Halmonie~" cicit Hyun Min.

"Kami sudah sepakat untuk menyelesaikan kuliah dulu," kata Sungkyu. "Sudah, kenapa jadi memojokannku?" protesnya.

"Kalian akan pergi bulan madu kemana?" tanya Hangeng pada Justin.

"Lombok," bukan Justin menjawab tapi Sungmin. "Kyuu~ aku juga ingin ke Lombok. Katanya itu pulau indah yang ada di Indonesia buat honeymoon."

"Apa kita juga pergi honeymoon? Kita bisa pergi bersama Justin dan Hye Mi?" kata Kyuhyun. Sungmin mengangguk semangat.

"Kalian sudah gila ya," seru Donghae. Kyuhyun dan Sungmin tersenyum lima jari.

"Setelah bulan madu, apa mau langsung pindah?" tanya Hangeng.

Justin menganguk. "Iya, aku dan Hye Mi sudah membeli keperluan rumah juga. Jadi kami tinggal menempatinya saja."

"Justin~~" Sungmin merengek dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Kyuhyun sigap mengusap bahu istrinya. "Nanti sering-sering pulang ke rumah ya. Hye Mi juga," katanya.

Melihat ibunya yang hampir menangis membuat Justin pun sedih. "Mom juga harus sering mengunjungiku di rumah kami," katanya berusaha tak menitikan air matanya.

Suasana yang ramai tadi kini berganti menjadi hening. Isakan Sungmin terdenger, Kyuhyun berusaha menghentikan tangisan istrinya. Begitu pula Justin yang mengusap matanya. Justin berdiri menghampiri Sungmin kemudian memeluk ibunya. Tangisan Sungmin semakin keras. Semuanya ikut merasakan bagaimana perasaan Sungmin begitu pula perasaan Justin.

Beberapa menit kemudian, tangisan Sungmin mulai mereda, Justin mengusap air mata ibunya, mengecup kedua pipi Sungmin lalu kembali ke tempat duduknya.

"Oh iya." Leeteuk memulai pembicaraan lagi. "Justin dan Hye Mi kan sudah jadi suami istri. Kalian harus mempunyai panggilan sayang dong."

"Ah iya itu benar," sahut Eunhyuk. "Justin dan Hye Mi selalu bilang, kau, kau, atau memanggil nama masing-masing. Harusnya kan sayang kek, honey kek," katanya.

"Ayo coba." Sungkyu ikut menyudutkan.

Justin dan Hye Mi tampak enggan. "Eonni, ayo coba," ujar Hyun Min.

"Harusakah?" tanya Hye Mi. Semua orang menangguk. Ia menatap Justin. "Sa-yang?"

"Ho-ney?" Justin pun mencoba.

"Aneh," ujar Justin dan Hye Mi bersamaan lalu kedua pasang itu tertawa.

"Kalian tidak romantis," kata Sungmin. "Tapi tetap saja manis," lanjutnya. Obrolan itu pun kembali ke awal. Penuh kebahagian diiringi gelak tawa.

.

oOo

.

Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya merasa bosan. Baby Sandeul di ajak pergi oleh Ibu dan Ibu mertuanya. Mereka juga bilang jika mereka akan membawa Hana dan Kayla juga untuk menginap, ah bersama si kembar Ryeo dan Li Shi.

Pekerjaan rumah sudah selesai. Rumah ini memang tampak lenggang biasanya ada Sandeul yang menemani Sungmin. Atau menggobrol dengan Eunhyuk tapi temannya itu sudah seminggu ini tinggal di rumah Ibu Donghae. Mertuanya itu merindukan Eunhae cucu tunggalnya. Wanita cantik itu mencoba menonton gosip untuk menghilangkan kejenuhan tapi tak ada yang menarik.

Dua jam lagi sebelum makan siang. Sungmin memutuskan memasak dan membawa makan siang untuk suaminya. Dengan cekatan tangan terampil Sungmin membuat makanan. Hanya butuh waktu satu jam semuanya sudah siap. Sungmin pergi kekamarnya mengganti baju kemudian langsung berangkat memakai mobil Justin atau mobil Priyanka sekarang. Anak gadisnya itu memang tidak membawa mobil karena sudah di jemput oleh kekasihnya. Sungmin jadi terkikik mengingat raut kekasih Priyanka saat di temui oleh Kyuhyun, Justin, Sungkyu dan Guixian.

Sungmin sampai di perusahan milik suaminya 10 menit sebelum jam istirahat. Sungmin dengan anggun melenggang menuju ruangan Kyuhyun.

"Hai, Hae."

Donghae yang tengah mengurus beberapa dokumen mendongak. Ia membalas sapaan sahabatnya itu. "Hai, Ny Cho."

Sungmin mengurucut lalu tersenyum. "Bagaimana keadaan Eunhae?"

"Dia masih cerewet seperti ibunya." kata Donghae. Ia dan Sungmin terkekeh kecil.

"Apa ada tamu?" tanya Sungmin.

"Tidak ada, hanya ada Wi Xian yang sedang meminta tanda tangan Tuan Cho."

Sungmin mengangguk. Wi Xian putri dari Siwon itu memang kini sudah menjadi karyawan tetap di perusahaan Kyuhyun.

"Aku masuk dulu ya," pamitnya. Donghae mengangguk.

Saat Sungmin masuk ke ruangan suaminya, alangkah ia tidak percayanya melihat Kyuhyun dan Wi Xian saling bertatapan, tangan mereka tampak tumpang tindih. Sungmin merasa terbakar. Bagaimana bisa Kyuhyun menatap seorang gadis seperti itu? Wi Xian keponakan suaminya bukan?

"Sayang kau sedang apa?" Sungmin bersuara. Ia sungguh tidak tahan melihat itu. Pikirannya di penuhi hal-hal negatif, namun Sungmin mencoba mengenyahkan pikiran itu.

Dua orang itu tampak gelagapan. "Oh sayang, kau kemari?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Hai bibi Sungmin," sapa Wi Xian.

Sungmin berdehen pelan. Wi Xian yang menyadari aura mencekam itu buru-buru berpamitan pada Kyuhyun untuk kembali keruangannya.

Selepas kepergian Wi Xian. Kyuhyun beranjak duduk disamping Sungmin yang berada di sofa. "Kau membawa makan siang? Wooh kebetulan sekali aku sedang lapar," kata Kyuhyun.

Pria itu langsung membuka bekal yang Sungmin bawa kemudian mulai melahapnya. Ia tidak menyadari jika Sungmin terus menatapnya kesal. "Bagaimana bisa kau menatap Wi Xian seperti itu?"

"Hm? Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau menatap Wi Xian seakan kau menatap seorang wanita bukan paman pada keponakannya." seru Sungmin.

"Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu," Kyuhyun kembali menyuapkan makanan. "Kau sudah makan?"

"Katakan yang sesungguhnya."

Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya. Ia mencoba bersabar pada Sungmin. "Sungmin, aku sungguh tidak mengerti apa maksudmu. Wi Xian itu keponakanku."

"Aku tahu dia keponakanmu. Tapi masalahnya kau menatapnya berbeda," teriak Sungmin.

"Sungmin dengar..."

"Sudahlah, aku mau pulang saja." Sungmin beranjak tapi Kyuhyun mencekal tangannya.

"Sayang, aku mohon jangan kekanak-kanakan."

"Apa?" Sungmin tertegun dengan perkataan Kyuhyun. Kekanak-kanakan?

Sungmin melepas paksa cekalan Kyuhyun. "Kau menyebalkan."

"Sungmin, Sungmin."

Sungmin tidak mendengarkan panggilan Kyuhyun. Ia terus melangkahkan kakinya. Ia ingin pulang.

"Sungmin ada apa?" tanya Donghae khawatir melihat wajah Sungmin yang sendu.

Kyuhyun tampak mengikuti Sungmin sembari meminta maaf tapi Sungmin tidak mau mendengar dan masuk ke lift tanpa mau menatap suaminya.

Kyuhyun berjalan menghampiri Donghae. Sahabatnya itu geleng-geleng kepala. "Kau memang keterlaluan."

Kyuhyun mengusap wajahnya kasar. Tidak terganggu dengan cibiran Donghae. Ia merasa menyesal tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Dia harus melakukannya.

.

oOo

.

Sungmin mengerjapkan matanya, ia melirik pada jam dinding sudah pukul 4. Sungmin terdiam, memikirkan kejadian tadi. Ia pulang dari kantor Kyuhyun, sepanjang jalan ia menangis dan saat sampai dirumah ia melanjutkan tangisannya hingga jatuh tertidur.

" _Sayang, aku mohon jangan kekanak-kanakan."_

Air mata itu kembali mengalir mengingat perkataan Kyuhyun. Ia tahu tempat. Ia tahu kapan saatnya bertingkah kekanak-kanakan, ia juga tahu kapan harus serius. Dan tadi, dia tidak kekanak-kanakan. Dia sudah mencoba bersabar tapi ia tahu Kyuhyun berkilah hingga emosinya keluar ke permukaan. Ia hanya cemburu. Ia terus mempercayai Kyuhyun adalah suaminya yang setia tapi kejadian Kyuhyun menatap Widia dengan tatapan memuja membuatnya sedikit goyah.

Drrt drrt

'Justin calling'

Sungmin menghapus air matanya, menetralkan suaranya agar Justin tidak curiga jika ia sudah menangis.

"Iya sayang?"

" _Mom, Sungkyu tidak bisa menjemputku dan Hye Mi karena dia harus lembur di rumah sakit tempatnya magang._ "

Sore ini memang Justin dan Hye Mi pulang dari bulan madu. "Oh, kenapa Sungkyu tidak bilang pada Mom?"

" _Aku kira Sungkyu sudah bilang. Lalu, apa Mommy bisa menjemputku dan Hye Mi?_ "

"Oke sayang. Mom akan segera kesana."

" _Thank you, Mom._ "

Panggilan itu terputus. Saat Sungmin melihat ponselnya ternyata ada panggilan tak terjawab dari Kyuhyun dan Sungkyu lalu ada sebuah pesan dari Sungkyu yang menggabarkan jika dirinya akan pulang terlambat karena lembur.

Tak membuang waktu, Sungmin langsung menuju ke bandara.

.

Sungmin mencari kesana kemari tapi sosok Justin dan Hye Mi tidak ada. Ia hendak menghubungi Justin namun sang putra sudah lebih dulu menghubunginya.

"Sayang kau dimana?"

" _Mom, aku sungguh minta maaf. Tadi Hye Mi pingsan, aku panik hingga langsung menghentikan taksi dan membawa Hye Mi ke rumah sakit."_

"Astaga, Hye Mi kenapa?"

" _Dia hanya kelelahan. Dan sekarang aku dalam perjalanan pulang ke rumah. Mom, aku sungguh menyesal. Maaf."_

"Tidak apa-apa sayang. Kau harus menjaga Hye Mi arra?"

" _I will. Mom, hati-hati dijalan."_

"Iya sayang." Sungmin menghembuskan nafasnya kemudian melangkah meninggalkan bandara.

.

Entah sudah berapa kali Sungmin menghembuskan nafasnya. Rumah benar-benar sepi. Ia telah selesai mencuci piring bekas makannya. Makan sendiri ternyata tidak enak.

Priyanka menelpon jika ia akan menginap di rumah temannya. Sedangkan Minhyun tengah mengantar Shengmin untuk mencari tempat bimbel. Kyuhyun sendiri pun sudah menghubunginya, meminta maaf tapi Sungmin sedang tidak ingin bicara langsung mematikan panggilan tersebut.

Sungmin duduk di sofa. Ia menekan angka 5 panggilan cepat di ponselnya. Semoga diangkat doa Sungmin.

Plip

"Umma?"

"Guixiaaannn," seru Sungmin senang.

"Ya ampun, Umma rindu padaku ya?"

"Hm. Sedang apa?"

"Sebantar, disini ribut sekali." tak lama Sungmin menunggu, suara Guixian kembali terdengar. "Umma?"

Sungmin mengangguk walau tahu Guixian tidak akan melihatnya. Guixian sudah tiga hari ini berada di negeri sakura sedang mengikuti olimpiade tentu saja Guixian turun menjadi salah satu atlet Taekwondo. Sungmin tidak bisa menonton langsung tapi ia tak ketinggalan menonton dari siaran televisi.

"Ne. Sayang. Umma liat di tv kau masuk semi final?"

"Ini semua tak lepas dari doa Umma kan?" Guixian terkekeh. Sedangkan Sungmin berusaha mati-matian menahan tangisnya. Hari ini sungguh melelahkan. "Tiga hari lagi pertandingan finalnya."

"Apa kau akan pulang dulu?"

"Aku rasa, aku akan tetap disini."

"Ahh ne. Semoga kau menang, sayang."

"Terima kasih. Umma sudah dulu ya, teman-teman memanggilku. Saranghae."

"Nado saranghae, baby."

Plip.

Padahal ia masih mau berbincang dengan Guixian. Hah sudah lah!

Sungmin menghapus kasar air matanya. Ia tidak mau sendirian. Sungmin pun kembali mengendarai mobil. Ia akan pergi kerumah ibu mertuanya. Ia yakin, Leeteuk, Kangin, Hangeng, Heechul, si kembar Hana Kayla Ryeo Li Shi dan Sandeul ada disana. Namun setelah sampai, maid bilang jika mereka ada di mansion.

Benar juga, tiap menghabiskan waktu, mertuanya itu selalu mengajak anak-anak kesana. Sungmin langsung tancap gas. Tak lupa ia pun mengirim pesan pada Minhyun dimana keberadaannya. Agar anaknya itu tidak bingung jika rumah terasa sepi. Setengah jam kemudian ia sudah sampai. Pokoknya, ia ingin memeluk tubuh ibunya Leeteuk lalu pergi tidur, ya seperti itu.

Ceklek

"Umm-"

"Surpriseeeeeeee!" suara serempak itu membuat Sungmin terkejut.

Dihadapannya kini berdiri kedua orang tuanya, kedua mertuanya dan juga kesebalas anaknya. Justin, Sungkyu, Priyanka, Minhyun, Guixian yang katanya masih berada dijepan ternyata ada disini, lalu Shengmin, Si kembar Ryeo, Li Shi, Hana, Kayla dan Sandeul. Oh jangan lupakan menantu dan juga kekasih Sungkyu oh ya Donghae Eunhyuk dan si kecil Eunhae putra tunggal mereka pun ada.

Dan tentu saja, yang kini berada tepat di hadapannya. Kyuhyun.

"Apa ini?" lirih Sungmin. Matanya sudah berkaca-kaca.

"Maaf membuatmu menangis seharian ini. Maaf." Kyuhyun mengeluarkan sebuket bunga lili dari balik punggungnya. "Ini baru pukul 7 malam. Harusnya aku mengucapkan ini 5 jam lagi, tapi aku akan mengatakannya sekarang."

Kyuhyun semakin mendekat pada Sungmin. Jemarinya mengusap air mata yang membasahi pipi istrinya. "Happy anniversary ke 20 pernikahan, sayang. Oh dan jika di tambah dengan masa pacaran berarti anniversary ke 25 kita."

Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar. Ia segera membawa Sungmin kedalam dekapannya saat istrinya itu menangis. Sungmin benar-benar menangis hebat.

"Kau jahat sekali," lirih Sungmin membalas pelukan suaminya. Kyuhyun tersenyum, mengecup kening Sungmin. "Maaf," katanya sekali lagi.

"Jadi, bisa jelaskan? Tatapan kau pada Wi Xian?" tanya Sungmin.

"Akting. Wi Xian juga sudah setuju membantuku."

Sungmin memukul dada Kyuhyun. "Sungkyu katanya lembur?"

"Bohong. Aku yang menyuruh."

"Lalu, Hye Mi pingsan. Priyanka katanya akan menginap, Minhyun dan Shengmin yang mencari tempat bimbel, Guixian yang berada di jepang?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar. "Itu semua bagian dari skenario heheh."

.

oOo

.

Sungmin meregangkan ototnya yang pegal. Ia tersenyum memandang suasana kota Tokyo yang tampak mulai ramai oleh orang-orang.

Setelah insiden hari yang melelahan itu, Sungmin terus menangis dan Kyuhyun terus meminta maaf. Suaminya itu pun mengakui melakukan kejutan anniversary seperti itu karena ingin membalas kejutan anniversary yang Sungmin pernah lakukan bertahun-tahun silam. Dasar!

Tapi setelahnya, Kyuhyun tidak melepaskan Sungmin dari pelukannya. Bahkan Sandeul saja sampai menangis ingin dipeluk oleh Sungmin namun Daddynya tidak mau melepaskan Sungmin.

Kyuhyun bertanya pada Sungmin, ia harus melakukan apa agar Sungmin tidak marah lagi yang sebenarnya Sungmin pura-pura marah. Kesempatan itu pun di ambil oleh Sungmin. Ia mengatakan dengan lantang jika ingin pergi berbulan madu. Membuat anak-anaknya protes. Tapi dengan menunjukan puppy eyes super memelasnya pada sang suami. Kyuhyun mengangguk menyetujui. Ia meminta Sungmin untuk memberinya waktu menyelesaikan pekerjaan di kantor sebelum pergi.

Disinilah Sungmin sekarang. Di salah satu kamar VIP sebuah hotel. Kemarin ia dan Kyuhyun melihat pertandingan final Guixian. Putranya itu berhasil menjadi juara. Sorenya, Guixian dan rombongan pun kembali ke Korea sedangkan Sungmin tentu saja tetap di Tokyo, bulan madu kedua.

Merasa angin awal musim semi masih terasa dingin. Sungmin pun memutuskan untuk masuk kedalam. Ia tersenyum melihat suaminya masih tertidur. Sungmin membuka ikatan piyamanya hingga tubuh telanjangnya kini tak terhalang apapun. Ia menaiki ranjang dan menindih tubuh Kyuhyun.

Sungmin terkikik melihat Kyuhyun terusik. Wanita cantik itu menempelkan tubuhnya pada Kyuhyun dan langsung meraup bibir suaminya. Terus melumat menggoda lidah Kyuhyun untuk membalasnya. Sungmin tersenyum saat melihat kedua kelopak mata Kyuhyun terbuka. Ia mengedipkan matanya nakal menggoda Kyuhyun tanpa melepas pagutannya.

Sungmin memekin tertahan saat Kyuhyun membalikan posisi hingga kini dirinya berada di bawah. Sungmin melepas pagutannya lalu terkekeh. "Ohayou."

"Ohayou mo. Moring kiss yang kau berikan sungguh mengagumkan. Bibirku sampai basah," kata Kyuhyun.

Sungmin tersenyum lebar. Ia menggapai tangan Kyuhyun, lalu meletakkan di atas dadanya yang polos. "Bagaimana jika bukan hanya morning kiss yang akan ku berikan. Apa kau mau?"

Kyuhyun menyeringai. "Dengan senang hati." Pria tampan itu pun kembali memagut bibir istrinya. Entah mengapa, Sungmin tampak begitu agresif dan libido istrinya sangat tinggi. Jujur, itu membuat Kyuhyun senang. Biasanya dia yang meminta.

Well, pagi itu pun Sungmin dan Kyuhyun melakukan aktifitas paginya padahal semalam pun mereka melakukannya. Ya, biarlah namanya juga bulan madu :p.

.

Kyuhyun mengengam tangan Sungmin. Mereka berdua berjalan-jalan menyusuri pantai. Suasananya sangat sepi, ya tentu saja siapa yang ingin pergi kepantai di awal musim semi? Suhu udaranya masih dingin.

Kyuhyun mengajak Sungmin ke sebuah kedai disana. Menikmati air kelapa dari buahnya. Kyuhyun tertawa melihat ekpresi Sungmin yang tak menyukai air kelapa yang sebenarnya mengandung banyak nutrisi.

"Ayo berfoto," kata Kyuhyun. Sungmin tentu saja tidak menolak. Ia merapatkan tubuhnya pada sang suami.

"Sayang. Cium pipiku ya."

"Ih, genit deh," kata Sungmin tapi ia tetap melakukannya. Kyuhyun mengambil gambar mereka beberapa kali.

Sungmin mengerutkan dahinya melihat Kyuhyun yang tertawa sendiri. "Kenapa tertawa terus sih?" tanyanya.

Kyuhyun menyodorkan ponselnya pada Sungmin. Ternyata Kyuhyun memposting foto mereka tadi di instagram dan memberi tag pada anak-anaknya.

' **Ige Mwoya?' PriyankaChoCho.**

' **Sok seperti anak muda -_-.' TheHansomeGuixian.**

' **Cepat pulang, ingat anak-anak dirumah.' SungkyuCho.**

' **Fotoku dan Hye Mi tak kalah mesra dari Mom dan Dad.' JustinLoveHyeMi.**

"Kyu~~" rengek Sungmin. Dia malu ternyata Kyuhyun selalu memposting foto mereka.

"Wae?"

"Aku kan malu." Sungmin menunduk imut.

Kyuhyun mencondongkan kepalanya lalu mengecup pipi Sungmin. "Jangan menampilkan wajah imut seperti itu," bisiknya.

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun, menantang. "Memangnya kenapa?"

Kyuhyun berdecak, menyanggah dagunya dengan tangan. "Suasana di pantai ini sangat sepi," ujarnya. Ia menggengam tangan Sungmin. "Sepertinya tidak akan ada yang menyadari jika mobil kita ber'goyang' nantinya." Kyuhyun mengerling pada Sungmin. Wanita cantik itu hanya ternganga dengan pipi merona.

Kyuhyun berdiri. Meraih ponselnya di atas meja, lalu menarik Sungmin. "Ayo." ujarnya dengan nafas berat. Membuat Sungmin panas dingin.

.

oOo

.

 **Epilog**

Kyuhyun mengundang Heechul, Hangen, Leeteuk dan Kangin untuk pesta BBQ di rumahnya. Suasananya sungguh ramai. Sandeul, Hana dan Kayla berlarian kesana kemari. Ryeo dan Li Shi tampak asyik berenang. Guixian menggerutu karena Priyanka beberapa kali menyuruhnya ini itu.

Minhyun dan Shengmin menyiapkan makanan lainnya sedangkan Hye Mi dan Hyun Min tengah memanggang daging. KyuMin, HanChul, KangTeuk, Justin dan Sungkyu hanya duduk bersantai.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin baru kemarin pulang berbulan madu setelah 2 minggu berada di Negeri matahari terbit itu.

Justin berdeham sebentar. Ia menatap Sungmin dan Kyuhyun lalu beralih pada Kakek dan nenek-nenaknya. "Mom Dad dan semuanya ada sesuatu yang ingin ku katakan."

Semuanya menatap Justin penasaran. Justin tersenyum lebar. "Mom Dad kalian akan punya cucu." Justin menatap HanCul dan KangTeuk. "Halmonie, Harobojie. Kalian akan punya cicit."

Sontak para orang tua itu berseru. Heechul sudah berlari menghampiri Hye Mi lalu memeluknya. Kyuhyun, Hangeng dan Kangin bergantian memeluk Justin memberinya selamat.

"Hye Mi hamil?" Sungmin menatap Justin antusias. Putranya itu mengangguk. "Masih dua minggu sih," katanya.

Kyuhyun menepuk bahu putra sulungnya. "Baru satu bulan menikah, Hye Mi sudah hamil." Kyuhyun menaik turunkan kedua alisnya lalu berbisik pada Justin. "Sperma kita benar-benar hebat. Yakin ingin punya dua anak saja?"

"Tidak berubah pikiran," kata Justin telak.

"Kok Sungkyu biasa saja? Tidak terkejut? Sungkyu mau punya keponakan pertama lho," kata Sungmin.

"Aku sudah tahu lebih dulu, Umma," kata Sungkyu kalem.

"Sungkyu yang memeriksa Hye Mi, Mom," tambah Justin.

Sungmin memeluk Justin. "Baru saja jadi suami, sebentar lagi kau akan jadi seorang ayah," kata Sungmin. Justin tersenyum.

"Hmpp." Sungmin tiba-tiba membekap mulutnya. Justin mengerutkan dahinya. "Mom kenapa?"

"Sayang kenapa?" Kyuhyun merangkul Sungmin. Istrinya itu menggelengkan kepala. "Aku tidak tahu, perutku mual. Pengen muntah."

Leeteuk melotot. Begitu pula Kangin dan Hangeng. "Sayang, jangan bilang..." Leeteuk menghentikan ucapannya menatap Sungmin tidak percaya.

"Jangan bilang ap-Hmpp." Sungmin sudah tidak kuat, ia berlari ke kamar mandi.

"Sungmin kenapa?" tanya Heechul.

"Aku tidak yakin tapi sepertinya... " Kangin menatap Kyuhyun.

"Sungmin ha-mil?" sambung Kyuhyun. Menatap balik ayah mertuanya.

Justin melonga. Lalu berseru. "Dadddddd. Kenapa menghamili Mommy?"

"Apa?" Guixian, Priyanka, Minhyun, Shengmin terkejut mendengar ucapan Justin. Mereka menghampiri Kyuhyun meminta konfirmasi.

"Umma hamil?" –Guixian.

"Sungguh?" –Priyanka.

"Appaa? Umma hamil, again?" –Minhyun.

"Aku akan punya adik lagi?" –Shengmin.

"Aaaa Daddy, aku akan jadi ayah masa aku juga punya adik lagi? Anak dan adikku seumuran nantinya? Oh My God." Justin mencerocos tidak bisa berhenti meracau.

"Appaa/ Dad?"

"Aku juga tidak tahu," seru Kyuhyun frustrasi. "Sungkyu periska Ummamu," kata Kyuhyun penuh permohonan.

Sungkyu mendesah. "Ya ampun."

.

.

 **END**

.

.

 **Omake**

Sandeul menatap polos pada keributan disana. Ayahnya tampak kerepotan dengan kakak-kakaknya. "Dicana ada apa?" tanya Sandeul.

Hana dan Kayla melihat apa yang Sandeul tunjukan. Dua bocah itu mengendikan bahunya. "Nuna tidak tahu," jawab Hana. "Kayla tahu?" tanya Hana.

Kayla menggeleng. "Kayla tidak tahu. Tanya pada Ryeo Oppa dan Li Shi Oppa saja."

Ketiga bocah itu pun menghampiri Ryeo dan Li Shi yang sedang beristirahat di pinggir kolam renang anak. "Oppa tahu kenapa mereka ribut-ribut?" tanya Hana.

Ryeo dan Li Shi menatap keributan itu. "Entahlah," jawab Ryeo.

"Oppa?" Hana menatap Li Shi.

"Oppa juga tidak tahu. Bialin lah, ulusan olang gede. Hana, Kayla mau belenang tidak?" tanya Li Shi. Hana dan Kayla mengangguk. Kedua gadis kembar itu pun masuk kedalam air yang sebatas perut.

"Hyung Candeul juga mau."

Ryeo terkekeh. Ia menggendong Sandeul untuk masuk kedalam air. "Nah, kita berenang saja ya."

"Yoooo!" seru Li Shi, Hana, Kayla dan Sandeul.

.

.

.

.

.

 **REALLY ENDING**

Yah, beginilah chapter ending ff Uri Family, geje ya hehehe! Untuk masalah spiral itu memang ada dua macem, tapi klo masalah bisa hamil pas pake spiral aku ngarang sumpah ga tahu aslinya gimana maklumlah ini kan ff yg g bisa jadi bisa bisa aja #ngeyel

Jujur pribadi, dari sebelas anak2nya aku palin suka justin sama guixian heheh #curcol. tadinya sih aku pikir mau jadi 13 chpter kayak yg pernah aku bilang. tapu dipikir lagi takut udah pada bosen jadi 10 aja deh hehe #plak

Makasiiihhhhh bgt aku ucapkan buat temen-temen yg udah dukung ff ini, fav, follow, apalagi yg udah kasih reviewnya. Terima kasih juga buat saran dan semangatnya ^^ jongmal gomawooo #flyingkiss

Sampai jumpa di ffku selanjutnya.

see youuuuuu #chuuu :)


	11. Chapter 11

Hyemi mengelus perutnya yang sudah membuncit sempurna. Hanya tinggal menghitung hari menuju persalinan. Justin sendiri sudah izin untuk bekerja hanya setengah hari, ia tidak ingin meninggalkan istrinya yang hamil besar sendirian di rumah.

Dor!

Hyemi terlonjak kaget, ia menatap garang suaminya yang hanya terkekeh menertawakan dirinya yang pasti menampilkan ekspresi absurd. Sadar akan kejahilannya yang membuat istrinya sedikit marah –mungkin- Justin menghentikan tawanya dan duduk di lantai.

Tangannya mengelus perut Hyemi, ia mendongak dengan senyum kecilnya. "Maaf, lagian siapa suruh melamun sampai tidak tahu ada yang membuka pintu."

Hyemi luluh, Justin memang tidak salah sebenarnya. Namun ia sebal saja karena di kagetkan seperti itu. Bagaimana jika dirinya kena serangan jantung?

"Sudah makan siang?" Hyemi membuka dasi yang melilit leher Justin. Setelah itu membantu suaminya membuka jas yang masih dikenakannya.

"Sudah. Tadi aku makan siang bersama Dad."

"Lalu apa yang kalian bicarakan?"

Justin tampak cemberut. Melihat suaminya cemberut malah membuat Hyemi semakin penasaran.

"Dad mengeluh tentang Mom yang sering sakit perut. Apa mom kontraksi?" Justin menatap Hyemi minta jawaban.

Hyemi mengendikan bahunya. "Mungkin saja."

Justin semakin mengerutkan dahinya, terlihat sekali Justin tidak menyukai jawaban tidak jelas dari istrinya. "Tapi kan kandunganmu dan Mom beda 2 minggu. Apa adikku akan lahir mendahului anakku?"

Hyemi tertawa. "Kau lebih memilih anak kita lahir pertama kemudian disusul oleh adikmu?" Justin menggeleng keras. Ya kalau di pikir memang lebih baik adikknya dulu lalu anaknya. Secara, adiknya akan menjadi paman anaknya bukan, walau mungkin umur mereka berbeda seminggu atau dua minggu.

"Calon kakak, semangat!"

Justin berdecak. "Aku juga calon ayah."

Hyemi tergelak. Justin memang selalu seperti ini, merengek seperti anak kecil. Hah! Hyemi harus membuka topik baru agar mood suaminya kembali baik.

"Justin."

"Hm?"

"Bagaimana kalau kita mengganti panggilan masing-masing?" Hyemi menggigit bibir bawahnya merasa malu pada Justin.

Justin menatap Hyemi lalu tertawa melihat tingkah malu-malu istrinya. Mommynya, Chullie Halmonie dan Teukkie Halmonie memang selalu menyuruh Hyemi dan Justin untuk memanggil satu sama lain dengan yeobo, sayang, mom, dad atau panggilan lainnya.

"Aku juga sempat berpikir seperti itu."

"Iya? Bagaimana kalau kita mencari panggilan yang tepat untuk kita berdua?" usul Hyemi.

Ada sebuah kejadian dimana seorang anak memanggil nama pada kedua orang tuanya. Karena ia sering mendengarkan orang tuanya memanggil nama masing-masing. Justin dan Hyemi tentu tidak mau hal itu terjadi pada putra mereka kelak.

Justin dan Hyemi tampak berpikir. "Mom, Dad? Ah tidak. Itu sudah di pakai oleh Mom dan Dad," gumam Justin.

"Umma, Appa juga terlalu biasa kan?"

Justin mengangguk menyetujui. "Apa ya?"

"Papa" lirih Hyemi. Justin menatap istrinya yang terlihat bersemu merah. "Bagaimana kalau, mama dan papa saja?" cicit Hyemi.

Justin tersenyum, sangat menawan. Hyemi sampai tidak bisa menatap wajah tampan suaminya. "Coba katakan lagi."

Hyemi menggigit bibir bawahnya lagi. "Ayolah," rengek Justin. "Ayo, ayo, ayo."

"Berisik..."

"... papa."

Senyum Justin semakin lebar mendengar panggilan itu meluncur lembut dari bibir tipis istrinya.

"Araseo. Mama."

.

.

Uri Family

.

.

"Kalian sedang bertengkar?"

Sungmin berbisik pelan pada Hyunmin. Gadis itu menatap ibu kekasihnya lalu menganguk. "Kenapa?"

"Hanya salah paham saja, Umma."

"Salah paham bagaimana?" tanya Sungmin. Ya, wanita berumur 40 yang tengah hamil besar itu memang sejak dulu selalu kepo. Sebisa mungkin ia harus mengorek informasi yang ingin ia ketahui.

"Sungkyu melihat sms dari teman lelakiku, Umma. Sungkyu marah, dia pikir aku menyimpan rasa pada teman ku itu. Padahal demi Tuhan, aku tidak punya hubungan apa-apa dengan temanku itu. Umma harus percaya padaku" Hyunmin menatap Sungmin dengan mata bulat.

Detik berikutnya Sungmin mengelus rambut Hyunmin. "Tenang saja sayang, Umma percaya padamu. Huh, Sungkyu memang sepaket dengan Appanya. Dulu waktu kita pacaran juga begitu. Langsung marah-marah padahalkan itu cuman pesan biasa, pasti Sungkyu juga begitu," tebak Sungmin.

Hyunmin mengagguk antusias. Lalu kedua perempuan beda usia itu mulai asyik membeberkan kejelekan pria-pria kecintaan mereka.

Di ruang tengah. Ryeo, Li Shi dan Sandeul senang sibuk bermain playstation dengan pengawasan Kyuhyun dan Sungkyu. Beberapa kali Kyuhyun melirik pada Sungkyu yang berwajah suram, sangat suram.

"Apa?" sentak Sungkyu.

"Apa?" Kyuhyun menunjukan wajah innocent andalannya. Sungkyu berdecak lalu kembali murung.

"Sungkyu ah. Kau tahu? Kau bisa bercerita pada Appa."

Sungkyu menghembuskan nafasnya, mungkin tidak ada salahnya jika ia bercerita dan meminta saran pada Appanya. Kemudian Sungkyu pun memulai menceritakan apa masalahnya.

Jika ia mendapati sms di ponsel Hyunmin dari seorang teman laki-laki. Ia juga pernah bertemu dengan lelaki pengirim pesan itu. Dan ia tahu jika lelaki itu menyimpan perasaan pada Hyunmin. Itu kenapa ia jadi sebal dan marah pada Hyunmin. Kekasihnya itu malah santai saja saat Sungkyu marah-marah (sebenarnya Sungkyu ingin Hyunmin menenangkan).

Kyuhyun menjentikan jarinya lalu merangkul bahu putra keduanya. "Itu solusinya hanya satu."

Sungkyu menangkat sebelah alisnya. Kyuhyun tersenyum dan menampilkan smirk andalannya. "Sematkan cincin emas di jari manis Hyunmin mau yang kanan atau yang kiri. Appa yakin, para lelaki yang mendekati Hyunmin akan mundur dengan sendirinya."

Hm? Bukan ide yang buruk.

.

Bunyi kecipak dua mulut yang saling memagut terdengar nyaring memuhi tiap sudut kamar Sungkyu. Hyunmin terpojok di antara tembok dan tubuh tinggi Sungkyu yang terus melumat bibirnya.

Hyunmin sebenarnya tidak tahu apa yang terjadi. Saat asik mengobrol dengan Sungmin, Sungkyu tiba-tiba datang, menyeretnya ke kamar kekasihnya itu hingga kini mereka berciuman.

"Sungkyu..." Hyunmin menghirup udara rakus saat Sungkyu melepas ciuman mereka. Namun, Sungkyu menarik dan mendorongnya hingga terlentang di ranjang. Hyunmin terkejut bukan main. Sungkyu menindihnya.

Hyunmin pikir Sungkyu akan kembali memagut bibirnya namun kekasihnya itu hanya menatapnya dengan sebuah arti yang belum Hyunmin tau. Saat berpikir apa yang terjadi pada Sungkyu, Hyunmin tertegun karena Sungkyu mengecup dahinya.

"Menikahlah denganku."

Hyunmin benar-benar tidak percaya apa yang dikatakan Sungkyu. "Kenapa tiba-tiba?"

"Setelah sharing dengan Appa, aku sadar akan sesuatu."

"Apa?"

"Rahasia." Hyunmin cemberut. Kemudian Sungkyu kembali berbicara. "Mungkin aku lelaki pencemburu, namun kau harus tahu aku mencintaimu." Sungkyu mengelus pipi mulus Hyunmin lalu menatap lurus pada mata coklat Hyunmin. "Menikahlah denganku."

Hyunmin sebenarnya ingin menangis. Ia memang sudah menantikan saat dimana Sungkyu melamarnya.

Gadis itu mengalungkan tangannya pada tengkuk Sungkyu. Ia memiliki sedikit ide untuk menggoda Sungkyu. "Jadi sekarang ini, kau sedang melamarku?"

"Tentu. Apa jawabanmu?"

Hyunmin mengerucutkan bibirnya. Sungkyu terlalu santai padahal ia tengah melamarnya. Dasar.

"Aku tahu, kau pasti tahu jawabanku atas lamaranmu." Sungkyu tersenyum penuh arti. Tentu saja ia tahu.

"Tapi... aku mengajukan sebuah syarat yang harus kau lakukan."

"Apa itu?"

Hyunmin menekan tengkuk Sungkyu hingga kini jarak wajah mereka hanya beberapa senti. "Lamar aku lagi, dihadapan kedua orang tuaku," bisiknya sembari menghembuskan nafasnya menggoda Sungkyu.

"Tentu saja. Itu hal yang akan ku lakukan tanpa kau pinta." Kemudian Sungkyu meraup bibir Hyunmin. Bibir mereka kembali bersatu saling berpagut penuh hasrat. Kadang Hyunmin pun sampai mengeluarkan desahannya.

Tok tok tok!

Sungkyu dan Hyunmin kaget dan langsung beranjak bangun mendengar ketukan pintu. "Siapa?" teriak Sungkyu.

"Umma heheh..."

Sungkyu bergegas membuka pintu. Ia kaget karena bukan hanya Ummanya, tapi ada Appanya juga.

"Ada apa?"

Kyuhyun bersiul tanpa menatap Sungkyu. Sedangkan Sungmin bergelayut pada lengan Kyuhyun. "Jangan sampai kebablasan."

"Mwo?"

Sungmin tersenyum lima jari membuat Sungkyu dan Hyunmin yang masih di dalam kamar merona hebat. "Kalian mengintip," seru Sungkyu.

"Hehehe..." cengir Sungmin.

"Salah sendiri membawa Hyunmin begitu saja. Appa dan Umma kan antisipasi jika saja kau kemasukan setan lalu memperkosa Hyunmin," ujar Kyuhyun.

"Appa!"

.

.

Uri Family

.

.

Pertama kali Guixian bertemu dengan Go Hyejin adalah saat dirinya mengikuti olimpiade dijepang. Mereka sama-sama atlet muda Korea dalam bidang seni bela diri Taekwondo. Entah sihir apa yang di gunakan Hyejin pada Guixian hingga menyebabkan remaja tanggung seperti Guixian jatuh hati padanya.

Perlahan tapi pasti, Guixian mulai melancarkan aksi mencuri perhatian gadis itu yang ternyata 4 tahun lebih tua dari pada dirinya. Tentu saja itu tidak mudah karena Hyejin masih menganut paham harus mempunyai kekasih yang lebih tua bukan yang lebih muda.

Guixian tidak pantang menyerah tentu saja. Ia terus mengusik hidup Hyejin, itu adalah salah satu trik untuk mencuri perhatian seorang gadis. Guixian pun mendapat berbagai motivasi cinta dalam perncarian internet.

Suatu hari karena sakit, Guixian terpaksa tidak mengekori Hyejin yang biasa pemuda itu lakukan. Pada malam harinya Guixian bersorak riang lupa akan dirinya yang sakit karena mendapat pesan dari Hyejin.

' _Hari ini aku tidak melihatmu._ '

Guixian senang luar biasa. Jika Hyejin tidak peduli padanya tidak mungkin gadis itu mengirim sms padanya bukan.

Seketika itu Guixian menghubungi Hyejin mengatakan jika dirinya sakit. Ia tahu Hyejin berbicara singkat terkesan cuek padanya namun kali ini berbeda, Hyejin sedikit mau menanggapinya. Dan Guixian yakin jika perlahan Hyejin menerima keberadaannya.

Beriringan dengan waktu yang terus bergulir. Hubungan mereka pun semakin dekat namun mereka belum resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih, walau begitu Guixian tetap senang.

"Sebenarnya kau melihat pertandingan atau melihat orang yang bertanding?" Max menyenggol bahu Guixian. Mereka sedang menonton turnamen taekwondo SMA tingkat provinsi yang Hyejin ikuti.

Guixian tersenyum miring. "Kau tahu Max apa yang ku perhatikan."

"Ternyata kau serius padanya?"

"Pria-pria keluarga Cho selalu serius dengan apa yang mereka yakini."

"Oh yeah." Max terkeheh.

Pertandingan babak penyisihan pun selesai. Guixian dengan sabar menunggu Hyejin. Hampir 20 menit, akhirnya sang calon kekasih muncul juga. Guixian melempar senyum pada gadis itu.

"Selamat, kau masuk final."

Hyejin menatap bocah tinggi di hadapannya. "Hanya ucapan selamat?"

"Heol, memangnya kau mengharapkan apa? Sebatang coklat? Aku tidak akan memberikan itu, nanti lemak tubuhnya semakin banyak."

"Tsk! Kau bocah kurang ajar. Aku lebih tua darimu."

"Lalu? Kau ingin aku memanggilmu Nunna? Memangnya aku adikmu?"

"Terserah. Sulit berbicara denganmu."

Guixian itu anaknya tengil, Hyejin selalu ingin mendaratkan jitakannya pada Guixian. walau begitu Hyejin tahu jika hatinya telah luluh oleh kegigihan bocah berumur 14 tahun itu.

Hyejin dalam mode marahnnya (pura-pura marah) dengan berjalan terlebih dulu. Guixian mengejar dengan menuntun sepeda gunung yang ia bawa. "Hey, kau marah?" panggil Guixian. Hyejin berusaha tidak peduli.

Tahu-tahu Guixian menghadangnya di depan. "Kau menghalangi jalanku." Hyejin dengan wajah cemberutnya menatap Guixian. ia sedikit penasaran saat satu tangan Guixian bergerak kebalik tas punggung yang bocah itu pakai.

"Apa lihat-lihat?" sungut Guixian. Hyejin mencebikan bibirnya lalu memalingkan wajahnya.

Dan Hyejin di buat tertegun saat setangkai bunga lily berada tepat di hadapannya. Ia menatap Guxian yang tersenyum dan menyerahkan bunga lily itu padanya. "Tuh aku bawa sesuatu untukmu."

Hyejin tersenyum kecil yang sebenarnya ia ingin menjerit senang. Bagaimana bocah 14 tahun bisa seromatis ini?

"Ih, ada yang senang sepertinya." Celetukan itu membuat Hyejin akhirnya menjitak kepala Guixian membuat bocah itu meringis.

"Banyak bicara. Antar aku pulang," seru Hyejin.

"Dasar kau ini." Guixin menarik hidung bangir Hyejin membuat gadis itu melotot. Guixian terkekeh melihat hidung Hyejin memerah. Ia menaiki sepedanya lalu menoleh pada Hyejin.

"Ayo naik."

Hyejin menurut. Ia duduk di depan hingga kepalanya kadang bersentuhan dengan dagu Guixian. Bocah tinggi itu pun mulai mengayuh, semilir angin menerpa wajah mereka.

"Bunganya harum. Kenapa bunga lili? Kenapa tidak bunga lain?"

"Hm? Memangnya kenapa? toh kau pun suka."

"Iya sih, tapi kan aku ingin tahu juga."

Guixian mengangguk walau ia tahu Hyejin tidak melihatnya. "Itu semacam turun temurun, mungkin."

"Kenapa bisa seperti itu?"

Guixian tersenyum. "Akan ku beri tahu jika kau menerima cintaku."

"Yaish." Hyejin menyikut perut Guixian pelan namun bocah itu terkekeh.

"Guixian."

"Hm?"

"Kenapa kau menyukaiku? Aku kan lebih tua darimu?"

"Usia bukan halangan dalam cinta." Guixian tahu Hyejin tengah mengerucutkan bibir. "Gombal."

"Hyejin-ah, terimalah cintaku."

"Jika kau memang menyukaiku. Kau tentu bisa bersabar menunggu jawabanku kan? Aku sedang menilaimu."

"Asal jangan lama-lama nanti takut aku memperhatikan gadis lain."

"Yak!"

Guixian tertawa keras. Memperhatikan gadis lain? Sepertinya itu tidak akan terjadi.

.

.

Uri Family

.

.

Sungkyu baru saja memejamkan matanya beberapa menit saat Kyuhyun masuk kekamarnya dan membangunkan pemuda itu dengan kasar. "Ada apa Appa? Aku ngantuk sekali."

Kyuhyun terlihat kepayahan sepertinya Appanya itu berlari. Tapi kenapa?

"Ummamu mau melahirkan," seru Kyuhyun membuat rasa kantuk Sungkyu hilang. "Appa siapkan barang-barang?"

"Barang-barang apa?"

Ya ampun. Jangan bilang kepanikan kelahiran dulu, terjadi lagi sekarang.

"Keperluan Umma, Appa! ya ampun."

"Oh ya, benar. Cepatlah, Appa tunggu di bawah oke."

Kyuhyun melesat keluar. Pria yang tetap tampan di usia 40 tahun itu segera membangunkan Priyanka, Minhyun dan Guixian dan mengumpulkanya di lantai bawah. Setelah mencuci muka, Sungkyu pun ikut bergabung.

"Sakit... huhuhu." Sungmin meringis mengelus perutnya.

"Umma..." Guixian duduk disamping Sungmin.

"Guixian, jangan bilang kau akan menangis?" cibir Priyanka. Minhyun memutar bola matanya malas. Guixian tidak memperdulikan Priyanka dan lebih memilih menggengam tangan Sungmin.

"Oke! Appa, Guixian tolong bawa Umma ke mobil. Priyanka, Minhyun bisakah kalian tidak ikut dan menjaga rumah?" Sungkyu menatap kedua adiknya itu sedangkan Kyuhyun sudah melesat mengeluarkan mobil dari bagasi dan Guixian tengah menuntun sungmin menuju pintu.

"Oppa tenang saja. urusan rumah biar aku dan Priyanka yang urus," kata Minhyun. Sebenarnya Priyanka juga ingin ikut tapi ya dia bisa menyusul saat pagi hari bersama adik-adiknya yang lain. Gawat juga jika mereka semua ikut, takut seluruh rumah sakit terganggu karena teriakan mereka.

"Baiklah," sahut Priyanka.

Sungkyu mengusak rambut Minhyun dan menoyor Priyanka yang menggerutu setelah itu berlari menuju mobil.

Ini malam hari pukul 11 jalanan sudah mulai sepi karena itu Kyuhyun berhasil membawa Sungmin ke rumah sakit hanya dalam waktu 10 menit yang biasanya memakan waktu 20 menit.

Sungmin kini sudah berada di ruang persalinan. Diruangan itu pula tampak sangat ramai, di balik tirai yang menyekat ruangan itu pun sepertinya ada yang akan melahirkan juga.

"Kyu." Sungmin menarik Kyuhyun mendekat lalu berbisik dengan nafas tersengal.

"Sepertinya ada yang akan melahirkan juga."

Kyuhyun menganguk. "Sepertinya begitu sayang."

"Aku tidak mau tahu, kalau baby sudah keluar aku ingin kau langsung mengambilnya dari suster. Aku takut nanti baby kita tertukar dengan bayi sebelah ne ne ne."

"Oke oke jangan khawatirkan itu, ne." Kyuhyun mengusap peluh yang membanjiri dahi Sungmin.

"Janji."

"Ne janji."

"Kau harus segera mengambil baby-Akhhhh!"

"Sungmin sayang, bertahan sayang. Tarik nafas, buang, tarik, buang."

Sreet!

Tirai itu tersingkap sedikit memunculkan Justin yang dengan wajah terkejut. "Mom, Dad?"

"Justin?" seru Sungmin dan Kyuhyun.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Hyemi akan melahirkan. Oh my god! Sampai melahirkan pun bersamaan?"

"Akhh Hyemi juga ya uhhh shh sakittt." Sungmin menarik nafas lalu membuangnya.

"Oh ya ampun!" Justin mengusap wajahnya. Ia lalu menghampiri Hyemi yang terengah kesakisan karena kontraksi namun calon anaknya tidak kunjung keluar. "Mom sedang melahirkan di sebelah."

"Apa?" Hyemi menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Akkhh Kyuuu!" jeritan Sungmin terdengar keras kemudian disusul suara tangis bayi baru lahir.

"Adiku sudah lahir. Sebentar sayang."

Justin menghampiri Sungmin dan Kyuhyun.

"Adikku laki-laki?" Justin menghampiri Kyuhyun yang tengah menggendong adiknya itu yang masih berlumuran darah.

"Kau mau menggendongnya?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Nanti saja Dad, aku akan kembali pada Hyemi du-"

Ucapan Justin terpotong saat Sungmin kembali menjerit. "Kyu perutku sakit."

"Tuan Cho sepertinya, ada satu bayi lagi," jelas sang Dokter yang langsung bersiap lagi.

"Kembar? Lagi?" justin menghembukan nafasnya.

"Tuan Justin, bisakah anda kemari?" teriak Dokter yang menangani Hyemi. Ya ampun Justin kau sampai melupakan istrimu.

Justin berlari menuju Hyemi. Menggengam tangan istrinya sembari mengucapkan kata cinta dan semangat. Kenapa anak mereka belum lahir juga? Justin tidak tega melihat Hyemi kesakitan seperti itu.

"Baby tolong keluarlah, kasihan Mama." Justin mengelus perut buncit Hyemi.

"Kyuuuu akhh." Sungmin kembali berteriak kemudian suara tangis bayi terdengar lagi.

"Justin..." Hyemi mengejan sembari menggiit bibir bawahnya lalu tangis bayi berjenis kelamin perempuan terdengar juga.

Justin langsung membawa putri pertamanya itu pada Hyemi. Saat itu, mereka menangis menyambut penuh suka cita anak pertama mereka.

.

.

Uri Family

.

.

Sungmin dan Hyemi sudah di pindahkan ke ruang rawat. Kyuhyun dan Justin sudah sepakat untuk satu ruangan saja.

Heechul, Leeteuk, Kangin, Hangeng lalu si kembar Hana, Kayla, Ryeo, Li Shi dan juga Sandeul tengah mengelilingi 3 box bayi di ruangan itu.

Sungmin melahirkan kembar lagi, Yuu dan Yuuji. Sedangkan putri Justin dan Hyemi bernama Jasmine.

Sungmin sempat menangis saat Justin datang padanya dengan menggendong Jasmine, cucu pertamanya. Ya tuhan! Ia sudah menjadi seorang nenek ternyata.

"Ya ampun mereka seperti malaikat." Heechul mengelus pipi cucu-cucu dan cicitnya pertamanya.

"Dad, please jangan buat mom hamil lagi." Justin protes.

Kyuhyun terkekeh disamping Sungmin yang terlihat sangat lelah. "Baiklah. Nanti Dad akan mengeluarkan'nya' di luar."

"Mengeluarkan apa?" tanya Shengmin polos.

Priyanka dan Minhyun terkikik mendengar pertanyaan polos dari Shengmin yang menatap minta jawaban pada Kyuhyun yang tak tahu harus menjawab apa.

Pintu ruang rawat terbuka memunculkan Guixian dengan wajah yang merona. Sebentar merona kenapa?

"Guixian? kenapa wajahmu memerah?" tanya Hangeng.

Bocah remaja itu tersenyum sekilas. "Aku ingin memperkenalkan seseorang."

Kangin berbisik pada Leetuk dan Heechul. "Bisa menebak siapa yang akan di perkenalkan Guixian?"

Heechul menyeringai. "Calon menantu?"

"Ayolah Chullie, Guixian bahkan belum menginjak usia 15 tahun." Heechul nyengir pada Leeteuk.

"Bawa masuk saja," kata Sungmin.

"Seorang gadis?" Kyuhyun bertanya pada Sungmin yang tersenyum penuh arti. "Tentu saja." jawab Sungmin.

Guixian kemudian menarik tangan seseorang yang tak lain Go Hyejin. Gadis itu memberi hormat. Tolong ingatkan dirinya yang harus memukul Guixian yang berani menyerat paksa dirinya untuk datang kemari menemui keluarga besarnya.

"Annyeong haseyo. Goo Hyejin Imnida."

Seketika itu Hyejin di serbu oleh Heechul, Leeteuk bertugas untuk menahan kebringasan besannya itu. Sungmin pun tak kalah dari Heechul yang menanya ini itu pada Hyejin.

"Hey. Kau tertarik pada gadis yang lebih tua?" tanya Sungkyu. Guixian mengendikan bahunya sok cool. Hyunmin terkekeh melihat Sungkyu yang terlihat sabal.

"Oh ya semuanya." Kyuhyun bersuara membuat semua orang terdiam menatapnya. "Sepertinya, Sungkyu punya sebuah pengumuman." Kyuhyun tersenyum jenaka pada Sungkyu yang mendeathglarenya.

Ayolah ini masih rahasia. Tapi kenapa Appanya membocorkan rahasianya.

Mau tak mau, Sungkyu harus mengumumkan nya bukan. Apalagi kini semua mata menatapnya.

"Aku sudah melamar Hyunmin."

Heechul berlari pada Hyunmin membuat gadis itu terhuyung kesana kemari karena pelukan Heechul.

"Cepatlah menikah dan beri Umma cucu lagi" kata Sungmin tersenyum lebar.

"Iya. Cepatlah menikah dan beri Monie cicit lagi hihihi" timpal Heechul. Sungkyu di buat pusing jadinya.

.

.

.

.

.

SELESAI

Haiii! Nih aku bawa bonus chapter heheh. Tadinya sih mau nyeritain Priyanka, Minhyun dan Shengmin tapi bakal terlalu panjang jadinya cmn 3 cowo ganteng Justin, Sungkyu dan Guixian heheh...

Ya walau ceritanya geje2 wkwkw...

Makasih banyak udah dukung FF Uri Family.

See you di ffku selanjutnya :D, ga lama kok karena udah rampung heheh

last, mind to review

Pai pai #cup atu atu.


End file.
